Roronoa Entreprises
by Shinory
Summary: UA. Sanji, jeune étudiant, va faire la rencontre d'un milliardaire pour l'interviewer à la place de son amie Robin. Jamais il n'aurait su que cet homme allait complètement changer sa vie. Very Hard Yaoi par moment.
1. Chapter 1

_Note de l'auteur : BONJOUR/BONSOIR ! Et oui ! C'est moi ! Shinory-chan ! La fameuse fille qui aime faire danser la Zumba à Zoro et le faire se transformer en fille !_

_Me voici avec une nouvelle fiction qui est basée sur le livre : "Cinquante nuances de Grey" Le début lui ressemblera énormément [Pour ceux qui l'ont lu] bien qu'au lieu que l'histoire soit sur une femme, ce sera sur Sanji, bien évidemment !_

_La suite par contre, sera complètement changée !_

_Et en plus, vous êtes gâtées ! Regardez-moi ce premier chapitre assez long ! Bref, bonne lecture !_

_Disclaimer : Personne ne m'appartient ! Hormis les décors et quelques personnes..._

_Rating de l'histoire : M pour scènes explicites._

* * *

**Roronoa.**

Jeune étudiant en fin de dernière année de Fac, Sanji rentrait dans son appartement où il vivait depuis deux ans avec une très bonne amie nommée Robin.

Celle-ci étant souffrante, ne quittait pas son lit si ce n'est pour aller se chercher de quoi boire ou manger. Elle était la rédactrice en chef du journal de leur Fac et était une très grande littéraire.

Sanji, quant à lui était cuisinier dans un des meilleurs restaurants de tout le Japon, nommé Baratie. Il adorait les femmes bien qu'il n'est jamais eu de relations poussées avec elles. A vrai dire, malgré les nombreuses pirouettes qu'il effectuait devant les belles demoiselles, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin du plaisir charnel. Ayant déjà vingt-et-un ans, son amie s'inquiétait légèrement sur son cas. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas non-plus l'obliger a perdre sa virginité, après tout, il faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Alors qu'il déposait ses clefs sur la table du salon, son amie se précipita vers lui.

- Sanji-kun ?

- Oui, ma Robin d'amour ?

- Puis-je te demander un service ?

- Tout ce que tu voudras ! ~ Répondit le cuisinier en se dandinant devant elle.

- Je viens de recevoir un coup de fil de Mr Roronoa de Roronoa Entreprise©. Tu sais, celui que je cherchais à interviewer depuis plus de neuf mois.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi un tel acharnement ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? J'étais pourtant sur de te l'avoir dit... Ce n'est pas grave. Il est le mécène de notre université et j'ai promis à tous ceux du journal de l'interviewer pour le dernier numéro du journal en tant que rédactrice en chef.

- Et qu'y a-t-il ? Tu devrais être folle de joie de pouvoir le rencontrer, ce Roronoa.

- C'est-à-dire que... Étant malade, il est impossible pour moi d'aller l'interviewer... Pourrais-tu y aller à ma place, Cook-san ?

Une longue minute passa.

- Tu... Tu veux que j'ailles l'interviewer à ta place ?...

- S'il-te-plait...

- Mais je ne m'y connais absolument pas dans le journalisme !

- C'est pour ça que je vais t'écrire sur un papier les questions dont j'ai besoin de réponses, d'accord ?

- Mais ma douce Robin...

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait de magnifiques jeunes filles dans ses bureaux...

- Quand est le rendez-vous ? Fit le cuisinier, les yeux en coeur.

- Demain, 14h00 à Tokyo centre.

- De quoi ?! Tokyo centre ?! Mais il me faudrait au moins trois bonnes heures de routes d'ici !

- Je sais, je te prêterais ma vieille Mercedes si tu veux. Elle ira déjà plus vite que tes simples jambes...

Le blondin soupira. Il était impossible pour lui de refuser ce que son amie lui demandait.

- C'est d'accord.

- Merci, Sanji-kun. Répondit la brune en lui offrant un doux sourire.

Sanji se transforma en mollusque entouré de pleins de petits coeurs et tournoyait autour de sa douce Robin. Celle-ci lui demanda poliment de lui préparer de quoi se nourrir pour ensuite retourner dans son lit bien au chaud.

Après un bon repas, ils allèrent tous les deux se coucher, une s'endormie comme masse et l'autre ne trouva pas le sommeil rapidement, plus angoissé qu'autre chose par la journée de demain.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, un certain blond tentait de dresser sa mèche qui recouvrait la moitié gauche de son visage. Stressé au plus haut point, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette boule au ventre qui le rongeait de l'intérieur. Après avoir apporté le petit déjeuné au lit à sa belle Robin et avoir récupéré la liste des questions à posées, il prit son manteau mais se fit interpeller par la belle brune.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- J'imagine que tu ne sais pas te servir d'un dictaphone... Viens-là que je t'explique.

Après quelques secondes d'explications, le blondin prit enfin la voiture pour partir de Shizuoka pour rejoindre Tokyo.

Deux heures et demi plus tard, il se gara et chercha à pied les locaux de Roronoa Entreprise©. A quoi pouvez bien ressembler cet homme ? D'autant plus qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien de ce Roronoa en question. Trouvant enfin son lieu de rendez-vous, il entra dans la grande bâtisse composée d'une quarantaine d'étage et se dirigea vers l'hôtesse d'accueil. Prenant un air des plus séducteur, il s'appuya contre le bureau et aborda la jolie brune :

- Bonjour mademoiselle.

- Bonjour monsieur. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je suis ici de la part de Mademoiselle Nico Robin, Mr Kuroashi Sanji. J'ai rendez-vous avec Mr Roronoa à 14h00.

- Je vais vérifier ça.

La jeune brune regarda dans l'agenda de son patron et releva la tête.

- Effectivement ! Signez juste en bas de cette page.

Le cuisinier signa et elle lui passa un Pass Visiteur en lui souriant gentiment. Sanji lui répondit avec un sourire resplendissent et prit l'ascenseur numéro trois sur sa gauche comme l'hôtesse venait de lui indiquer et appuya sur le numéro 38. Après quelques minutes passées dans la cabine, il arriva à l'étage où il allait pouvoir rencontrer celui pour lequel il avait parcourut plus de 179 km rien que pour faire plaisir à son amie.

En sortant de l'ascenseur une autre jeune brune l'aborda tout en lui demandant qui il était.

- Mr Kuroashi. J'ai un entretien avec Mr Roronoa.

- Veuillez patienter, il sera à vous dans cinq minutes ! Lui répondit la brune tout en lui souriant.

Elle l'invita à s'asseoir sur un des sièges de la salle d'attente et repartit s'asseoir à son bureau. Quelques minutes plus tard, une autre jeune fille arriva, brune elle aussi.

_Il est obsédé des brunes ou quoi ?_ Pensa Sanji. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui souria poliment.

- Bonjour, monsieur. Vous a-t-il été proposé de quoi boire ?

La brune numéro un se leva brusquement et se courba vers le cuisinier.

- Je suis désolée ! J'ai complètement oublié de vous proposer quoi que ce soit !

- Ce n'est pas bien grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. Répondit Sanji en lui souriant.

- Margareth ! Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ?! S'indigna la brune numéro deux. Désirez-vous quelque chose ?

- Un verre d'eau sera suffisant. Fit poliment le cuisinier.

La-dite Margareth partit à toute vitesse chercher un verre d'eau et revint quelques secondes plus tard. Sanji la remercia et la seconde brune lui prit son manteau pour l'accrocher à l'entrée, près de l'ascenseur. Quelques minutes plus tard, un grand homme brun sortit du bureau de Mr Roronoa. Il souffla poliment un simple "- Au revoir" aux jeunes filles et fit un signe de tête au cuisinier. Sanji se leva donc et attendit nerveusement qu'on lui autorise d'entrer. C'est alors que la jeune brune numéro deux l'interpella.

- Mr Kuroashi, vous pouvez entrer. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'entrer en frappant.

Elle lui souria chaleureusement et il se retourna pour ouvrir et s'y engouffrer. Tellement il était nerveux, il s'effondra à quatre pattes suite à une maladresse inconnue jusqu'à présent. Il jura intérieurement mais se fit retiré de ses pensées par une voix grave et une main tendue vers lui.

- À qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Le blondin leva les yeux vers son interlocuteur et put enfin voir à quoi ressemblait le mécène de son université. Bon dieu c'qu'il était jeune et beau ! Parfaitement bien musclé, au passage. Mais ce qui attira l'intention du chef c'était sa couleur de cheveux très originale : ils étaient verts.

- Y'en a qui sont morts comme ça. Fit l'homme, agacé.

Sanji redevint maître de lui-même et prit la main qu'on lui offrait. Alors qu'il posait sa main dans l'autre, un courant électrique eut lieu. Suite à ce contact, les joues de Sanji se mirent à rougir et son corps tout entier tremblait. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son vis-à-vis qui ne semblait pas plus affecté que ça. Le verdoyant reprit alors la parole.

- Alors ? Vous êtes ?

- Je... Euh...

- Quoi ? Vous êtes sénile à quoi... à peine vingt ans ?

- Non. Et pour être exacte, j'ai vingt-et-un ans.

- Et moi, j'm'en branle.

Sanji sentit sa colère grandir à une vitesse phénoménale mais décida de se calmer. Il ne fallait pas mettre ses études en danger à cause d'un pauvre milliardaire aux cheveux verts !

- Je suis Kuroashi Sanji. Je viens pour l'interview.

- Ce n'était pas censé être une femme ?

- Mademoiselle Robin est souffrante, donc je la remplace.

- Offrez-lui mes voeux de bon rétablissement alors. 'Faut au moins ça. Après tous ces mois où elle m'a harcelé juste pour une interview. Bref. Désirez-vous de quoi boire ?

- Ça ira, merci.

Mr Roronoa lui désigna alors un canapé près de son bureau et ils s'y asseyèrent. Sanji examina alors la pièce dans laquelle il était. Elle était très grande et donnait pratiquement sur tout Tokyo. Les murs était de couleur blanche et il y avait quelques tableaux valant une fortune accrochés un peu partout. Mr Roronoa le tira de sa contemplation.

- Alors... Ces fameuses questions. Fit Mr Roronoa un très léger sourire aux lèvres à peine voyant.

- Ou-oui.

Sanji était complètement destabilisé par la puissance qui émanait de son vis-à-vis. Ce mec avait l'air extrêmement gentil comme il pouvait être extrêmement détestable et ça intimidait fortement le blond. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il sortit le dictaphone, il le fit tomber plusieurs fois avant de réussir à le tenir en main. Roronoa esquissa un léger sourire en coin tout en observant l'homme complètement destabilisé devant lui.

- Calmez-vous, je ne vais pas vous manger. Assura Roronoa en faisant un clin d'oeil à Sanji.

Le cuisinier sentit ses joues virer au rouge en quelques secondes. Le vert, lui, posa un coude sur ses genoux pour maintenir sa tête tout en regardant de haut-en-bas le blondinet en face de lui.

- Si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, ça m'arrangerai. Je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de situations.

- Lesquelles ? Répondit du tac-o-tac Sanji.

- Et beh, vous avez repris confiance en vous à ce que je vois, Mr Kuroashi.

Les joues du blondin s'enflammèrent lorsque le milliardaire avait dit son nom. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ?!

- Vous ne m'avez pas répondu, Mr Roronoa.

Le vert eu un rire léger, amusé du comportement du plus jeune qui passait de la gène à l'agression. Ce rire - aussi léger soit-il - déstabilisa encore plus le jeunôt.

- Eh bien, je n'aime pas consacrer mon temps aux interviews, j'ai d'autres choses à faire.

- Quel genre de choses ?

Merde, il s'était laissé aller. Roronoa redevint froid.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires.

- Excusez-moi, ma curiosité a prit le dessus...

Le regard du verdoyant se radoucit.

- Mah, c'est pas grave, Mr Kuroashi. Mais dites-moi, qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas un ami de Mademoiselle Nico Robin ?

- Comment ça ?

- Vous pouvez très bien être un paparazzi qui s'est servit d'une jeune fille pour avoir une interview.

- Voyons ! Quel homme horrible ferais-je si je l'avais fait !

- Bien. Alors prouvez-le moi.

- Comment ?

- Dites-moi qui vous êtes exactement.

- Je vous ferais perdre votre temps.

- C'est ce que vous faites déjà. Répondit Roronoa, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Sanji rougit pour la énième fois depuis le début de l'entretien et s'excusa platement.

- Bon. Je suis Kuroashi Sanji et-

- Ça, je le savais déjà.

Contrôlant du mieux qu'il pouvait sa colère, le blondin continua.

- J'ai vingt-et-un ans-

- Ça aussi.

Il soupira bruyamment sous le regard amusé de son aîné.

- Je connais Mademoiselle Robin depuis plus de deux ans et nous sommes colocataires. Étant souffrante et ne voulant pour rien au monde louper cette chance de vous interviewer, m'a supplié de venir à sa place.

- Ok. Fit distraitement la tête aux cheveux verts.

- Quoi, c'est tout ?

- Ouais.

- Mais... Pourquoi m'avez vous demandé de faire ça ?

- Comme ça.

Sanji, ne comprenant rien au comportement du milliardaire, pris le papier où toutes les questions étaient inscrites en main et prit conscience d'une chose alors qu'il allumait le dictaphone.

- Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous enregistre ? Demanda-t-il précipitamment.

- Vous ne croyez pas que c'est un peu tard pour me le demander, Mr Kuroashi ?

Il s'empourpra de-nouveau. Revoyant sa gène, le verdoyant fit tout simplement :

- Non, ça ne me dérange pas.

- Robin-chan euh, Mademoiselle Robin vous a-t-elle expliqué le but de cette interview ?

- M'oui. Pour le journal de votre Fac, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exacte.

- Si je me souviens bien, c'est pour le numéro de fin d'année, vu que c'est moi qui remets les diplômes.

Première nouvelle pour Sanji. Lui qui pensait qu'il pourrait oublier ce dure moment de honte tranquillement sans le revoir, c'est loupé.

- Bien, j'ai quelques questions à vous poser, Mr Roronoa.

Il se racla la gorge pour s'éclaircir la voix.

- Je m'en doutais un peu. Répliqua Roronoa.

Cette fois c'est sur, il se moque de lui. Une nouvelle fois, ses joues s'embrasent.

- Vous êtes très jeune pour avoir bâti un pareil empire. À quoi devez-vous votre succès ?

Un sourire modeste se dessina sur le visage de Roronoa.

- En affaire, tout est question de personnes, Mr Kuroashi, et je suis très doué pour juger les gens. Je sais comment ils fonctionnent, ce qui les fait s'épanouir, ce qui les bride, ce qui les inspire, ce qui les pousse à se dépasser. J'emploie une équipe exceptionnelle, que je récompense largement de ses efforts.

Il fit une pause, observant Sanji de ses yeux émeraudes.

- Je suis persuadé que pour réussir un projet, quel qu'il soit, il faut le maîtriser à fond, dans tous ses détails. Je travaille énormément pour y arriver. Je prends des décisions fondées sur la logique et les faits ; je sais repérer d'instinct les idées solides et développer leur potentiel. L'essentiel, c'est de savoir choisir son équipe.

- Ou alors, vous avez eut de la chance, tout simplement. Fit Sanji.

Il ne supportait mais alors pas du tout l'arrogance de cet homme.

- Je ne crois pas à la chance, Mr Kuroashi. Tout est dans le choix de son équipe et de son organisation.

- Autrement dit, vous êtes un maniaque du contrôle.

- On peut dire ça comme ça.

Il soutient le regard de Sanji sans sourciller. Cet homme déstabilisait terriblement Sanji, d'autant plus que maintenant, il laissait son index caresser sa lèvre inférieur. Cet homme attirait Sanji comme un aimant. Il était si beau. Sanji reprit ses esprits et posa la seconde question :

- Que faites-vous pour vous détendre, Zoro ?

- Me détendre ?

À la vue du sourire resplendissant qui apparut sur son visage, Sanji ne put que rougir en voyant des dents parfaitement blanches. Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi beau.

- Eh bien, pour me détendre je pratique beaucoup de kendo - dont je suis vice-champion du monde - et du tennis.

Sanji jeta un coup d'oeil aux questions de Robin.

- Vous avez investi dans un chantier pour des nouvelles salles kendo. Pour quelle raison ?

- Vous n'écoutez donc pas ? Je viens tout juste de vous dire que j'étais vice-champion du monde de kendo. D'où ma raison d'investir dans ce projet.

- Désolé...

- Pas grave.

Sanji rejeta un coup d'oeil sur le papier.

- Vous avez été adopté. En quoi pensez-vouss que cela a influencé votre parcours ?

Oups. Sujet qui fâche, à ce qu'a put constater le blondin en voyant Roronoa froncer les sourcils.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Sanji continua, dans sa lancée.

- Avez-vous dû sacrifier votre vie de famille à votre travail ?

- J'ai une famille. Un père.

- C'est tout ?

- Ces informations sont publiques, Sanji.

À l'entente de son prénom, Sanji frissona et son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que le verdoyant continuait :

- Après le décès de ma meilleure amie, son père m'a élevé. C'est là toute la famille que j'ai.

- Je suis désolé...

Sanji se recroquevilla sur lui-même beaucoup trop honteux. Roronoa, quant à lui, souriait tendrement au blondin. Celui-ci posa une autre question.

- Êtes-vous gay, Mr Roronoa ?

Merde. Il aurait mieux fait de lire deux fois cette question avant de la lui poser. Roronoa - lui - était complètement étonné.

- Qui sait ? Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Je suis désolée, c'est... Euh écrit ici ! Fit Sanji en désignant le bout de papier.

Roronoa posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- D'où viennent ces questions ?

- C'est Mademoiselle Robin qui les a rédigé...

Contre toutes attentes, le verdoyant partit dans un rire franc qui fit s'emballer le coeur du pauvre cadet.

- Pourquoi riez-vous ?

- C'est quelle manque pas de culot cette petite ! Répondit Roronoa en se calmant quelque peu.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte : la jeune brune numéro deux.

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais votre prochain rendez-vous est dans cinq minutes.

- Annulez-le.

- Bien, monsieur.

Et la brune partit en refermant la porte.

- Je ne veux pas vous bousculer votre emploi-du-temps, je vais m'en aller. S'exclama Sanji.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas. D'autres questions ?

- Non, justement.

- Que diriez-vous si je vous propose de visiter nos locaux ?

- Non, merci. J'ai une très longue route pour rentrer à Shizuoka.

- Vous rentrez directement ?

- Oui.

- C'est une longue distance à parcourir ! D'autant plus qu'il s'est mit à pleuvoir. Soyez très prudent.

- Promis ! Fit Sanji en se levant.

Il se dirigea vers la grande porte qui fut ouverte très courtoisement par Mr Roronoa.

- Permettez-moi de vous raccompagner.

Sanji acquiesca les joues en feu. Lorsque les deux brunes virent leur patron ramener Sanji, toutes affichèrent des têtes des plus choquées.

- Vous avez de quoi vous couvrir ?

- Un manteau.

Roronoa prit alors le manteau en question et aida poliment Sanji à l'enfiler. Une poignée de mains pour se dire au revoir avec de-nouveau ce courant électrique parcourant le corps du blond. Celui-ci, plus rouge que jamais, appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et s'engouffra dans la cabine. Quand il se retourna pour le regarder, il le trouva magnifique. Vraiment, une beauté comme ça devrait être interdite.

- Sanji.

- Zoro.

Heureusement pour Sanji, les portes se refermèrent au même moment.

* * *

_Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Kuroashi**.

À peine les portes fermées que le blondin se jeta sur le bouton où "RDC" en gros était écrit. Une fois l'ascenseur mit en marche, Sanji s'appuya contre l'une des parois et essaya de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a prit, putain ! J'ai jamais rougit de ma vie et il a fallut que ce soit devant un multi-milliardaire que je commence a faire ma petite prude ! Non, mais c'est quoi c'bordel ?! En plus le genre gros lourd qui se la pête alors - qu'en plus ! - il a les cheveux verts ! Le pire, c'est qu'il avait l'air fier de lui, c'te tête de Sapin ! Raaaaaaaah ! Ça y est, j'suis énervé pour la fin de la journée ! »

Arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, il prit une meilleure posture et une fois les portes ouvertes, il se précipita en dehors du bâtiment - tout en remettant son Pass Visiteur à la jeune hôtesse. Il coura jusqu'à la vieille Mercedes de son amie et, une fois installé, il inséra un CD dans le poste radio. Choisissant une musique, il opta pour un bon vieux rock. Après avoir prit quelques contournements suite à des travaux, il entra enfin sur la voix rapide et augmenta le volume de la musique, histoire de le rendre sourd afin de ne plus jamais entendre ce maudit Roronoa.

* * *

Ouvrant la porte de son appartement, il découvrit Robin plongée dans un livre concernant sûrement encore l'histoire d'un siècle oublié d'on ne sait quand. En entendant du bruit, Robin releva la tête et pu enfin voir la tête exténuée du pauvre blondinet.

- Ça s'est bien passé ?

- Super. Répondit Sanji, avec une fausse joie.

- Un problème, Cook-san ?

- Tous mes problèmes ce sont envolés dès que mes yeux ce sont posés sur toi ma Robin-d'amourrrrr, menti Sanji en tourbillonant.

Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur et sortit son dictaphone.

- Tiens ma douce, voilà ce que tu désirais.

- Je ne te remercierai jamais assez ! Fit la brune en lui souriant.

- Par contre, je n'ai pas eu l'air bête à propos de...

- Hm ?

- Non rien. Mais tu aurais pu me passer une biographie ! Je ne savais rien de lui !

- Je suis désolée ! J'ai complètement oublié de te la donner !

- M'ouais... Au fait, il est bien jeune pour être à la tête d'une entreprise comme celle-ci !

- Oui, c'est exacte. Il a vingt-sept ans, pour tout te dire. Peu importe l'âge, tu sais. Mais c'est incroyable ce qu'il a fait jusque-là, en tout cas.

- Hm hm.

Partant vers la cuisine, Sanji retira sa veste avant de préparer un repas digne de ce nom. Malgré tous ses efforts, il ne cessait de penser au fameux Roronoa et son sourire en coin.  
Robin le rejoint dans la cuisine.

- Tu travailles ce soir ?

- Oui, de 19h30 à 23h30. Je dois me dépêcher, je vais être en retard. Tu connais le Vieux-Schnock : si j'arrive à la bourre, corvée de vaisselle pendant un mois ! Fit le blond tout en tirant une chaise pour que Robin puisse s'asseoir.

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Je mangerai en route, je prendrai un truc chez l'épicerie de la mère de Kaya, comme d'habitude ! Lui répondit-il en lui offrant un clin d'oeil tout en déposant une assiette devant elle.

Elle lui souria et commença à manger tandis que Sanji se dirigeait vers l'entrée, son manteau au creux de son bras.

- Surtout, ne te salis pas les mains ! Je rangerai tout en rentrant ! Et va te coucher tôt pour que ton teint soit frais demain matin ! À plus tard, ma Robin que j'aiiiiiiiiime ~

Et il ferma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

Arrivant pile-poil à 19h30 au restaurant, il se précipita dans les vestiaires et se changea en quatrième vitesse. Vêtu de son incontournable costume noir qui le moulait à souhait, il se dirigea vers les cuisines afin de connaître son rôle de ce soir. Tous les cuisiniers étaient regroupés autour d'un homme un peu âgé mais très tonique. Il s'approcha d'eux.

- Bien ! Maintenant que Barbie à fini de se maquiller, je vais pouvoir répartir les rôles.

Sanji tenta du mieux qu'il put de calmer sa rage envers le Vieux.

- Mais m'sieur Zeff, pourquoi faisons-nous ça, au juste ? Demanda l'un d'entre eux; Autant faire toujours la même chose !

- C'EST MOI QUI DECIDE ! Hurla le prénommé Zeff en envoyant une casserole dans la tête de celui qui venait de parler.

Cet homme, Zeff, était surnommé "Zeff aux Pieds Rouges" suite à son ancienne vie de bandits où il ne se servait que de ses pieds pour combattre et y avait laissé l'une d'elle sur le terrain. Il s'était ensuite rangé du bon côté et avait bâti son restaurant maintenant connu dans le monde entier : le Baratie.

- DONC, je disais...

Le "Vieux-Schnock" - ainsi surnommé par Sanji - attribua alors les postes aux autres cuisiniers.

- ... Quant à toi, petit Cornichon, tu seras serveur ce soir. Allez, au boulot ! Et arrêtez de jouer aux fénéants et faites-moi quelque chose de comestible ! D'autant plus que nous avons un très grand invité de marque, je vous le rappelle ! D'ailleurs, Marmiton, c'est toi qui t'en chargera et ce sera seulement à ce moment que tu pourras cuisiner ce soir, même si ce que tu fais est vraiment immangeable.

Passant outre sur les surnoms plus qu'affectifs - provenant de Zeff - qui lui étaient destinés, Sanji demanda :

- J'y pense ! Qui est ce fameux "très grand invité de marque" ?

- Tu le verras par toi-même ! Et maintenant, BOUGEZ-VOUS !

Et c'est ainsi que chaque homme se mit à sa tache.

* * *

Il était environ 22h17 et alors qu'il ne restait que quelques personne, le fameux invité de marque arriva.

- SALETÉ DE FACE DE CITRON ! VA T'OCCUPER DE NOTRE CHER INVITÉ ! Hurla une voix plus que connue de tout le restaurant dans les cuisines.

On put entendre quelqu'un l'insulter puis sortir quelques secondes plus tard. Il se dirigea vers la table où l'invité était installé, le visage caché par la carte des menus.

- Bonjour Monsieur, désolé de ce petit contre-temps dans les cuisines. Avez-vous choisi ?

Le monsieur en question posa la carte et le blond se figea complètement.

- Tiens donc... Ce ne serait pas notre cher interviewer improvisé nommé Kuroashi Sanji ?

- M-monsieur Roronoa ?!

- Qui voulez-vous que ce soit ? Répondit le milliardaire, blasé.

Le blondin soupira.

- Que faites-vous à Shizuoka ?

- Je vous le dis si vous m'apportez de quoi manger : je commence à avoir faim. Que me conseillez-vous ?

- La plupart de nos clients prennent le plat du jour mais vu que vous n'êtes pas tout le mon-

- Le plat du jour sera parfait !

Un peu surpris, Sanji se reprit rapidement.

- Et bien un Gyudon (= Donburi au bœuf) pour monsieur !

Et il repartit en cuisine, plus qu'agacé de revoir la tronche d'algue qui lui servait de client.

* * *

Au bout de quelques minutes, Sanji revint à la table de notre cher Roronoa, un large bol parfaitement bien présenté reposant sur une assiette qui brillait de propreté. Déposant le tout devant le milliardaire, il lui proposa de quoi boire.

- Du sake, ça ira.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment la joie, avec ce plat.

Il n'eut comme réponse qu'un regard noir.

- Donc, du sake ?

Zoro hocha lentement la tête alors que son regard se radoucissait en voyant le blond disparaître dans la cuisine.

* * *

Revenant avec une bonne bouteille en main, Sanji l'ouvrit, servit le vert et débuta la conversation.

- Alors, que faites-vous ici ?

- Asseyez-vous : ne restez donc pas debout.

Le blond s'exécuta et attendit patiemment.

- J'ai une affaire urgente à régler ici. Dit-il entre deux bouchées.

- C'est tout ?

- Toujours aussi curieux.

- On ne change pas en quelques heures.

- C'est vrai.

- Pourquoi être venu dans ce restaurant ?

- C'est le meilleur de tout Shizuoka, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Et maintenant, je ne peux que l'approuver !

- Merci. Et-

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS, TRONCHE DE GRUYERE ?! ON NE DISCUTE PAS AVEC LES CLIENTS ! QUI PLUS EST, UN CLIENT DE HAUTE IMPORTANCE ! Hurla de-nouveau la voix des cuisines.

Le vert pouffa.

- Tronche de Gruyère ? Quel joli surnom ! Il vous va comme un gant ! Fit le Roronoa, rieur.

- Un problème, face de Sapin ?!

Grand silence + regard ultra noir.

- Euuh... C'est sortit tout seul...

Roronoa soupira.

- Mes cheveux sont naturels, si vous voulez savoir. Donc, je vous emmerde.

- Eh ! Me parlez pas comm-

/ZBEING/

- PAUVRE IMBECILE ! ÇA NE VA PAS DE PARLER COMME ÇA À MONSIEUR RORONOA ?! Hurla Zeff, sur le palier des portes menant aux cuisines.

Le vert rigola en voyant le pauvre blond assomé par la casserole qu'il venait de se prendre en pleine tête mais se reprit bien vite.

- Laissez, monsieur Zeff. Je l'ai cherché.

- Voyons, ce n'est pas une manière de traiter un client !

- Vous en faites pas. Répondit Zoro tout en secouant du pied le blond pour qu'il se réveille.

Alors que le blond reprenait ses esprits, une jeune rousse arriva et se rua vers Sanji.

- Sanji-kun !

- Naaaaamiiiii-swwaaaaaan ! ~ Fit le blond en faisant la danse du mollusque autour de la nouvelle arrivante.

Zoro fixa la rousse de son regard le plus noir alors qu'il demandait à Zeff si Sanji n'avait pas un problème dans sa tête, ce qui valut au blond un nouveau coma.

La rousse se présenta alors à Roronoa qui s'était rassit tandis que Zeff retournait dans les cuisines.

- Je m'appelle Nami. Je vous ai vu parler avec Sanji-kun. Vous vous connaissez ?

- En quelques sortes. Répondit froidement Zoro.

- Mais... Dites-moi...

- Hm ?

- Vous êtes bien Roronoa Zoro, le mécène de notre université, non ?!

Heureusement qu'il ne restait qu'un couple dans le restaurant sinon il n'aurait pas supporté le fait d'être exposé ainsi.

- Vous êtes dans l'université de monsieur Sanji ?

- Oui ! Sauf que moi, il me reste encore une année. J'étudie la météorologie et aussi la photographie.

- Je vois.

Sanji reprit enfin ses esprits et demanda avec des petits coeurs flottant autour de lui si la belle avait besoin de quelque chose ce qui emplifia l'aura noire qui se dégageait du milliardaire. Après quelques minutes, la rousse repartie tout en prenant soin d'embrasser le blond sur la joue.

Venant de finir son dessert, Zoro demanda froidement à Sanji :

- Votre petite amie ?

- Ah non. J'aurai bien aimé mais je la considère plus comme une soeur qu'autre chose.

- Et Mademoiselle Robin ? Fit Roronoa, toujours aussi froid.

Surpris à-nouveau des questions et de la froideur du vert, il y répondit un instant plus tard.

- Non. C'est ma meilleure amie, je ne peux pas lui faire ça.

- Bien. J'ai fini, je peux avoir la note ?

- Évidemment.

Allant chercher la note, il passa par les cuisines en avertissant Zeff du départ prochain de leur dernier client. Se rendant à peu près présentable, Zeff alla à l'encontre de Roronoa qui le remercia pour ce délicieux repas et l'agréable ambiance du restaurant tout en l'ajoutant dans ses favoris. Il paya son repas et se tourna vers Sanji.

- À la prochaine, monsieur Sanji. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, appelez-moi... Fit Zoro en lui tendant sa carte de visite. Si possible avant 10 heures demain matin.

- Très bien. Répondit Sanji en prenant la carte, les mains légèrement tremblante. À bientôt, monsieur Roronoa.

Zoro se retourna et rejoignit la sortie lorsqu'un homme en costards lui ouvrit la porte pour le laisser passer et fit de-même pour la portière d'un magnifique 4x4 avant de s'installer à l'avant et démarrer le moteur puissant de la voiture.

« Un chauffeur privé... Sale veinard » pensa Sanji.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son chef.

- Et beh, t'as bien de la chance mon p'tit gars ! Mais dis-moi... Vous vous connaissez déjà, avant ?

- Ouais, vite fait.

Pour une fois, son chef n'insista pas et Sanji put aller se changer pour retourner chez lui.

* * *

À son grand étonnement, sa douce Robin n'était pas encore couchée bien qu'il était minuit passé. Elle était en train de taper son article sur Roronoa Zoro. Il lui fit un signe de tête et elle se tourna complètement vers lui.

- Alors ? Pas trop de monde ?

- Ça va... Mais tu ne devineras jamais qui était là.

- Non, mais tu vas me le dire...

- Roronoa Zoro en personne.

- Non...

- J'te jure.

- Tu aurais pu m'appeler ! Je voulais justement des photos de lui pour l'article !

- Désolé Robin-chan ! Mais... Il y en a plein sur internet...

- Oui mais non. Je voulais des photos uniques, tu vois ?

Sanji sortit alors la carte de visite de Roronoa.

- Tiens.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Sa carte de visite. Il me l'a donné si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Mais c'est PARFAIT ! Appels-le, vite !

- Mais...

- Allez !

- Il doit dormir là !

- Tant-pis, essaye. S'il te plait...

- Hay ! Répondit-il, pleins de petits coeurs autour de lui.

Le blond prit son portable en main, tremblant légèrement et composa le numéro. À la seconde sonnerie, il répondit.

- Roronoa.

- Herm... Monsieur Roronoa, c'est-

- Oh, tronche de Gruyère ! Je vous manque déjà ? Le coupa Zoro, rieur.

Prenant une grande inspiration pour se calmer, le blond ne répondit pas à sa question et dit d'une traite :

- Seriez-vous disponible pour un shooting photo ?

- Hein ?

Gros blanc.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? Chuchota Robin.

- Monsieur ?

- Oui euh demain, 9h15 à l'Hotel Century Shizuoka. Possible ?

- Oui, d'accord. Bonne nuit monsieur.

- C'est cela, bonne nuit Sanji.

Et il raccrocha.

- Alors ? Alors ?

- Rendez-vous demain à 9h15 à l'Hotel Century Shizuoka.

- Je te remercie de fond du coeur, Cook-san ! Mais il faut trouver un photographe...

- Ce serait l'occasion idéale pour Nami-san ! Ça l'aiderait grandement !

- Excellente idée ! Mais tu es rouge... Tu as de la fièvre ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sanji avait rougit pour la seule fois de la soirée alors qu'il était au téléphone avec le milliardaire.

- Ce n'est rien, juste un peu de fatigue ! Allons nous coucher maintenant !

- Bien, j'envois un message à Nami pour demain et je vais me coucher !

Sanji lui sourit tendrement et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se déshabilla en quatrième vitesse pour ne garder que son caleçon et se faufiler dans sa couette pour tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**_Voilà pour le Second chapitre ! Je viens de le finir et il est... 4 h 56 !... Je sais, il est très court..._**

**_Je le poste donc après un bon sommeil ! Bref, une belle review pour une auteur crevée rien que pour vous ?_**


	3. Chapter 3

_Excusez-moi pour ce si long retard ! Mais bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même !_

_- Réponses aux reviews des "non-inscrits" -_

_ Lise de lune :_

_Merci pour ta review, dans un premier temps ! Je me sentais tellement moins seule dans ce monde à avoir lu 50 shades ! M'enfin, je n'ai lu que la première tome pour l'instant étant donné que ma mère n'a pas encore acheté les deux autres. D'ailleurs elle n'a toujours pas lu la première tome... Bref. Par contre, pour les scènes explicites, il n'y aura bien-sur pas autant de sadisme de la part de Zoro par rapport à Christian étant donné qu'il y a pas mal de petites natures ici. (J'dis ça mais j'ai lu ce livre alors que je n'ai que 15 ans -w-). Pour l'instant, je reste toujours dans le même contexte que 50 shades mais je penses que par la suite je changerai, histoire de ne pas trop plagier même si à la base c'est une reproduction façon One Piece. Tu peux aussi voir que il y a des choses ajoutées et aussi l'histoire est adaptée aux caractères de personnages de OP ! Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_

_Zororonoa-kun :_

_Non, ta review n'est pas passée au premier chapitre... Mais peu importe, ce n'est pas grave ! )_

_Je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise mais pour le lemon, il faudra attendre encore un peu... Mais ne t'en fais pas, il sera à la hauteur de cette attente. Enfin, je l'espère._

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Photographie.**

Une bande de joyeux lurons arrivaient aux portes d'un célèbre hôtel : l'Hotel Century Shizuoka. Tous portaient du matériel de photographie ou encore de peinture. Pour la première fois de leur vie - hormis pour deux d'entre eux - ils allaient rencontrer le milliardaire et mécène de leur établissement.

À la base ne devant être que trois, ils étaient désormais cinq. Ils avaient été rejoins par un ami glouton décrétant vouloir prendre le petit déjeuné en les poursuivants et ne vouloir manger que la nourriture que lui préparait Sanji et un autre voulant à tout prix mettre sur toile ce fameux milliardaire.

C'est ainsi qu'ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse, accompagnés d'un emmerdeur-glouton de première nommé Luffy et d'un fabuleux peintre-menteur nommé Usopp.

Il était dans les environs de neuf heures moins le quart et tout en demandant la chambre réservée plus-tôt dans la matinée pour ce shooting photo exclusif, Sanji ne put s'empêcher de draguer la jolie hôtesse, pour ne pas changer. Une personne arriva à leur hauteur et les emmena directement dans cette fameuse chambre.

En y entrant, ils furent éblouis par la beauté de la pièce qui donnait droit sur l'ensemble de Shizuoka. Un lit double trônait au milieu de la chambre, recouvert d'une couette couleur taupe et d'un drap blanc s'alliant parfaitement aux couleurs de la pièce et autres meubles plus que luxueux. À priori, ils avaient eu le droit à la plus belle chambre de l'hôtel.

Une fois de plus, Sanji se fit exploiter au possible par les demoiselles présentes : Nami et Robin. Décidant de faire du lit le lieux où les photos seront prises, Sanji s'affaira sous les ordres de sa Nami Chérie et plaça tout le matériel nécessaire près du lit, tandis qu'Usopp s'occupait de trouver la meilleure place pour pouvoir peindre le tant attendu Roronoa Zoro.

Vingt minutes plus tard, tous eurent fini leurs tâches et alors que Sanji venait de se débarrasser d'un Luffy quémandant encore à manger, l'appréhension le gagna. Il ne savait pas réellement la raison de ce sentiment mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir quitter son estomac. Était-ce dû au fait de revoir _cet_ homme ? Il n'en savait absolument rien. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il avait horreur de ces moments où le milliardaire l'insultait - même si c'était plus affectif qu'autre chose. Il voulait qu'il le voit comme une personne normale même s'il ne possédait même pas le quart de sa fortune.

Il se fit tirer de sa rêverie quand la porte s'ouvrit et il put découvrir un homme relaxé au possible entrer.

_Oh putain..._ Fut la première pensée qu'eut notre blondin. Ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer des yeux cet homme qu'il avait interviewer il y a même pas vingt-quatre heures. Vêtu d'une chemise de la même couleur que ses cheveux verts avec les boutons du haut qui n'étaient pas fermés, d'un veston gris-foncé épousant parfaitement ses formes et d'un pantalon légèrement ceintré de la même couleur, il était absolument à tomber. On pouvait facilement deviner un torse parfaitement musclé, des jambes fines et une peau mate qui avait l'air plutôt douce et sucrée.

À ce moment-là, Sanji sentit une chaleur jusque-là encore inconnue monter en lui. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait mais il ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet homme aux allures si parfaites accompagné d'un autre homme qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle mais qui alla tout de même s'asseoir non-loin de là.

- Bien le bonjour, Monsieur Kuroashi.

Il était là, devant lui, tendant la main. Alors qu'ils se serraient la main, ce même courant électrique qui avait eu lieu lors de l'entretien se produisit et la douce chaleur qui s'était installée dans son corps augmenta un peu plus. Faisant tout pour ne pas montrer l'effet que lui produisait le milliardaire, il se tourna vers sa colocataire.

- Voici Nico Robin, la rédactrice en chef de notre fac.

Robin s'approcha alors, et défia le nouvel arrivant du regard.

- Cette fameuse Mademoiselle Robin... Je crois que je ne connais pas plus tenace qu'elle. Fit Roronoa avec un sourire en coin. Comment allez-vous ? Votre ami m'avait pourtant dit que vous étiez souffrante.

- Je connais un médecin très compétent qui m'a remise sur pieds à temps.

Ils se serrèrent la main professionnellement tout en se fixant droit dans les yeux.

- En tout cas, je vous remercie de nous accorder un peu de votre temps.

- C'était si gentiment demandé de la part de Monsieur Kuroashi, je n'ai pas pu refuser. Répondit le vert, tout en faisant un clin d'oeil au blond. Mais bon, je savais que vous alliez aussi m'harceler comme vous l'aviez fait pendant neufs mois. Mais... Qui sont ces autres gens ? Je connais bien-sur Mademoiselle Nami que j'ai rencontré hier au fameux restaurant de ... Tronche de Gruyère mais les deux autres, je ne vois pas qui ils sont.

À l'annonce de ce surnom, le regard de Sanji se fit noir et une aura maléfique s'empara de l'atmosphère de la pièce.

- Je vois que vous avez quelques problèmes avec ma couleur de cheveux, monsieur. Mais dois-je vous rappeler à quel point les vôtres sont anormalement verts ? Pour avoir cette couleur, vous devez descendre des algues à ce que je peux voir. Ou de l'herbe; au choix.

Tous furent surpris de la réaction de Sanji sauf le milliardaire qui se contenta d'un sourire amusé et d'une lueur dans ses yeux encore indescriptible.

Une bonne minute passa et Roronoa reprit la parole :

- Ne soyez donc pas jaloux. Je sais très bien que vous m'enviez.

- De quoi pourrai-je envier d'une algue ?

Le sourire de Zoro s'agrandit encore alors qu'Usopp prenait son courage à deux mains et s'interposait entre les deux hommes qui dégageaient une haute tension électrique de leur corps.

- Shishishi ! Vous êtes trop marrant tous les deux ! Dis, tu voudrais pas faire partit de notre bande ?! Demanda l'homme-glouton à Roronoa.

- IMBECILE !

Il ne reçu pas de réponse mais un beau coup de point dévastateur de la part de Nami. Celle-ci se reprit et présenta les deux autres compères à leur mécène qui était on ne peut plus amusé de la situation.

- Bon, tout est prêt. Pouvez-vous vous installer sur le lit ?

- Bien-sûr !

Roronoa prit place au centre du lit tandis que Nami dictait ses ordres à Sanji pour qu'il s'occupe des lumières. Bien évidement, celui-ci accepta et fit ce qu'il lui était demandé comme un gentil petit chien.

À cette pensée, le milliardaire ne put penser à autre chose que de voir cette petite tête blonde aussi docile pour d'autres choses beaucoup plus... plaisantes aux goûts du bretteur milliardaire. Il ne put s'empêcher tout de même à jeter un regard rempli de haine envers les deux femmes qui utilisaient sa petite tête d'anchois comme domestique.

_Tiens, en voilà une bonne insulte pour ce blondinet..._

Usopp se mit en place, Luffy fut assommer pour être plus tranquille et la tête d'anchois se mit en retrait pour les observer de loin. On put alors entendre les premières instructions provenant de la jeune rousse et les premiers sons de l'obturateur de l'appareil.

- Tournez-vous un petit peu... Parfait.

Cela dura environ un quart d'heure avant que Robin finisse par constater qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Le vert se releva, et fut remercié par les deux femmes et Usopp. Il se dirigea vers la sortie alors que les trois compères terminaient de ranger et commençaient déjà à partir puis une fois dans le couloir, il se tourna vers Sanji.

- Un café en ma présence, ça vous chante ?

N'ayant pas le temps de répondre, Robin l'intercepta.

- Cook-san, que fais-tu cette après-midi ?

- Je... Euh... Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ?

- Je pensais que l'on pourrait aller se détendre un peu avant les examens..

Sanji regarda le milliardaire qui lui fixait la brune qui venait de perturber sa discussion.

- Avec plaisir, Robin d'amour ! Mais pas pour aujourd'hui, si ça ne te dérange pas...

- Non, du tout ! Tu as quelque chose de prévu ?

- J'ai un petit imprévu on va dire... Peux-tu ramener Nami-san et les deux zigottos ?

- Si tu veux, moi ça ne me dérange pas.

- Bien, j'espère lire bientôt votre article, Mademoiselle Robin. Coupa Roronoa.

La brune acquiesça et partit en compagnie des trois autres amis.

- C'est donc oui ?

- J'avais vraiment le choix ? Répondit Sanji, blasé.

- Hmm... Pas vraiment.

Il se tourna vers son garde-du-corps et lui dit :

- Tu as quartier libre jusqu'à ce que je t'appels, Johnny.

- Merci, Aniki-saaaaaan ! Fit le vigile tout en se courbant devant Roronoa.

Sanji fut surpris par le comportement du jeune homme et surtout par sa façon de parler à son "protégé". Zoro se tourna vers le cuisinier.

- Johnny et moi nous nous connaissons depuis bien longtemps déjà. C'est un des rares à qui j'autorise de me parler ainsi. D'autant plus qu'avec Yosaku, un autre ami, ce sont un peu comme mes meilleurs amis. Termina Zoro en souriant à Johnny.

Ce dernier partit vers la sortie et disparu de leur champs de vision.

- On y va ?

Le blondin accepta d'un hochement de tête. Il se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur mais ne disaient rien. Zoro débuta :

- Vos amies, Nami et Robin, se servent un peu de vous, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Je suis comme ça avec toutes les femmes. Depuis mon enfance, j'ai été éduqué ainsi.

Roronoa se tut encore une fois et lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'ascenseur, il s'ouvrit sur un jeune couple du même âge qu'eux, passionnément enlacés. S'écartant d'un seul coup, les deux jeunes ne savaient plus où se mettre, ce qui gêna un peu notre cuisinier alors que Zoro - lui - souriait d'un sourire discret. Ils descendirent donc environ six étages en compagnie des deux tourteraux et les quittèrent une fois arrivés au rez-de-chaussée.

Alors que les portes s'ouvraient à peine, le bretteur mît une main dans le dos du cuisinier et l'attira à lui tout en sortant de l'ascenseur. Le blondin sentit la chaleur de tout à l'heure revenir et se surpris à apprécier ce contact. À peine les portes fermées, on pût entendre un choc contre l'une des parois de la cabine, signifiant que le couple reprenait leurs affaires.

- Aaaah... L'ascenseur... Fit Roronoa en gardant Sanji contre lui avec un demi-sourire.

* * *

Les deux hommes déambulaient dans les rues de Shizuoka toujours dans la même position cherchant un endroit où ils pourraient boire tranquillement de quoi les motiver pour la journée. Ils se parlaient très peu, se regardant de temps-en-temps. Quant à Sanji, il était plus que surpris du comportement du plus vieux. Il n'avait jamais reçu de tendresse provenant des autres et encore moins d'un barbare ultra-riche. La chaleur en lui ne faisait qu'empirer et il sentait ses joues légèrement colorées. Il pouvait sentir le parfum discret du milliardaire qui commençait légèrement à lui monter à la tête. En cinq minutes, ils trouvèrent un bar assez disco nommé Party Plan. Ils y entrèrent et s'installèrent à une table au fond. Comme à son habitude, Zoro prit une grande bouteille de Saké et Sanji prit seulement du café noir, histoire de bien se réveiller.

- Du café noir ? Je m'en souviendrais.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répondit le milliardaire en restant très vague.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent, ce qui permit au blond d'admirer la vitesse à laquelle buvait son vis-à-vis. Il but plus lentement son café, prenant le temps de le savourer.

- Vous voulez quelque chose à manger ?

Le blondin fit non de la tête alors que le verdoyant se levait pour aller chercher une petite friandise à se mettre sous la dent au comptoir. Sanji étant resté à la table regardait d'un oeil perdu l'homme penché en avant en mettant en valeur ses fesses fermes en train de commander son muffin tout en agitant sensuellement sa main dans ses cheveux en désordre. Enfin, du point de vue de Sanji. Désormais, il le dévorait du regard tout en l'imaginant faire des choses qu'il n'avait jamais pensé jusqu'à maintenant. _Des choses pas vraiment très catholique_... Surpris par ce qu'il pensait il ne pût que rougir alors qu'il rebuvait un peu de café.

- Vous allez bien ? Vous êtes rouge.

_Merde._

- C'est juste que j'ai un peu chaud.

Roronoa hocha la tête, peu convaincu puis leva son muffin vers Sanji.

- Vous en voulez ? Il faut manger, vous savez. Je suis sûre que vous n'avez rien avalé depuis hier-soir, Sanji.

Surpris pour la énième fois de la journée, Sanji observa alors son interlocuteur. Voyant qu'il était sérieux, il lui confia qu'il avait vécu bien pire et que ses examens prochains lui nouait l'estomac, tout en faisant bien attention à ne pas dire que ce foutu Roronoa y était aussi pour quelque chose. Cet homme-là créait en lui un sentiment qu'il n'avait jusque là jamais ressenti. Il ne cessait de penser à lui, bien qu'il s'était promis de l'oublier à jamais vu la honte qu'il s'était prit la veille. D'autant plus, ce qu'il ressentait était complètement contre sa nature, lui qui aimait tant les femmes, qui les vénérait même. Et encore, il était à peine novice dans ce domaine et n'y connaissait rien malgré sa réputation de grand dragueur. Il se posait beaucoup de questions depuis cette fameuse interview, si bien qu'il ne mangeait même plus, ça lui coupait l'appétit.

- Si vous n'avez pas mangé ce matin, mangez ça. C'est un ordre.

Avec des yeux ronds comme des boules billard, Sanji le regardait, éberlué. _Mais pour qui il se prend, lui ?_

- Et si je désobéis, ça fait quoi ?

- Tu seras puni.

Sanji le regarda, son seul oeil visible sortant de son orbite et manqua de s'étouffer avec le fond de son café. _Il est pas sérieux, là ?!_ Le blondin reprit contenance et put de-nouveau parler.

- Ah bon ? Vous n'êtes pas l'un de mes parents, à ce que je sache.

Roronoa soupira, agacé que son comportement "caché" ait pris le dessus.

- Non, rien. Désolé, j'me suis emporté pour rien du tout.

- Hm. Dites...

- Oui ? Fit Zoro, en relevant la tête de son muffin.

- Pourquoi avez-vous été adopté ? Vous n'aviez plus de parents ?

Le regard du vert s'assombrit et on put y trouver un trait de tristesse. Quelques minutes passèrent alors que Zoro pesait le pour et le contre pour savoir s'il allait lui répondre ou non. Soupirant, il commença alors son court récit.

- Mes parents sont morts dans un accident en pleine mer. Alors qu'ils partaient rejoindre le continent, ils ont heurté un récif et depuis, aucune trace d'eux. Le fait qu'ils soient morts n'est même pas confirmé. J'ai donc été élevé dans un dojo par le père de ma meilleure amie, comme je vous l'ai expliqué hier.

- N'avez-vous jamais essayé de les retrouver ?

- C'est peine perdue. Ça fait beaucoup trop longtemps, désormais. Maintenant, j'ai un père et un frère pour lesquels je ferais tout, quelque soit la chose demandée. Je suis heureux ainsi. Répondit Roronoa avec un sourire en coin.

- Ce frère a aussi été adopté ?

- Oui. Notre père ne voulait pas de nouvel enfant estimant qu'il se faisait légèrement vieux pour ça donc il a fait de nous deux ses enfants. Bon, assez parlé de moi. Et vous ? Votre famille ?

_C'est dommage, il me re-vouvoie._

- Le vieux crouton d'hier-soir est mon père adoptif. Il me paye mes études et veille sur mes progrès en cuisine.

- C'est tout ? Pas de frères, pas de soeurs ?

- Non. Répondit Sanji tout en regardant sa montre. Je vais y aller, finalement. Je suis fatigué et je dois encore réviser.

Le vert acquiesca et appela le serveur pour avoir la note. Alors que Sanji allait sortir de quoi payer, Zoro le devança et paya la totalité. Ils sortirent ensuite et prirent le chemin du retour. Le blondin put constater que le milliardaire avait un très mauvais sens de l'orientation et n'en loupait pas une pour se moquer de lui.

Ils se bagarrèrent gentiment comme deux gamins et alors que Zoro taquinait le cuisinier, celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et manqua de se faire propulser plus loin par un bus grâce aux incroyables réflexes du bretteur. Celui-ci avait attrapé juste à temps le bras droit de Sanji et l'avait ramené à lui tout en pressant la tête blonde contre ses pectoraux et en passant un bras dans le bas du dos du jeunôt en le collant contre lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

- Ça va ? Tu n'as rien ?

_Ça-y-est, il me tutoie à nouveau..._ Sanji releva la tête pour observer le visage légèrement inquiet du milliardaire tout en fixant intensément ses lèvres. Il plongea ensuite son regard dans celui de son aîné et put voir qu'il le fixait tout aussi intensément. Sanji parcouru du regard le visage entier de Roronoa revenant toujours à ses lèvres légèrement pulpeuses. Pour la première fois, Sanji ressenti le besoin de sentir _ce_ touché sur ses lèvres. Celui des lèvres d'une autre personne sur les siennes, l'embrassant tendrement. Et à ce moment même il ne voulait qu'une chose : que ce foutu Roronoa Zoro l'embrasse, ici, maintenant.

* * *

_VILAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Héhéhé, suspense suspense ! Dites-moi tout ce dont vous voulez me dire sur ce chapitre avec une belle review ! Mais vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait un peu trop... Film a l'eau de rose ? BREF ! Dites-moi tout !_

_Votre bien-aimée,_

_Shinory-chan._


	4. Chapter 4

**Soirée alcoolisée.**

_Tu vas m'embrasser, oui ?! _Sous cette envie si soudaine, la respiration de Sanji avait décidée de décamper alors qu'il ne lâchait pas du regard ces lèvres si tentatrices. Zoro semblait aussi tenté de faire quoi que ce soit, les yeux déjà mi-clos. Le blond fut sorti de sa transe lorsque que Roronoa secoua sa tête de droite à gauche tout en le repoussant gentiment.

- Vous ne devez pas faire ça C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour vous. Je ne suis pas l'homme que vous pensez connaître, bien au contraire. Je vous conseille fortement de ne pas m'approcher, au péril de votre vie.

_Au péril de ma vie ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? _Sanji était perdu. Il y a encore quelques secondes il était dans les bras puissants du milliardaire et le voilà pantois, se sentant comme vidé et seul, découvrant à peine son attirance pour le bretteur qui était le total opposé de sa nature en plus d'être une algue sur pattes. Le paysage semblait tourner dans tous les sens autour de lui alors qu'il tentait de stabiliser son équilibre. Furieux de s'être fait jeté ainsi, il prit un air indifférent.

- Bien.

Il fit volte-face et partit en direction du parking où était garé sa vieille Clio. Roronoa lui aggripa le bras une nouvelle fois et il ancra son regard dans le sien.

- Je vous raccompagne, fit Zoro.

- Et si je ne le veux pas, vous allez encore me sortir votre "Tu seras puni." ?

- Écoute, Sanji... Je fais ça pour ton bien !

- Pourquoi alternez-vous toujours entre le vouvoiement et le tutoiement ?

- Tu poses de bien drôles questions, répondit Roronoa, franchement surpris de sa question.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle.

Sanji se dégagea de la prise de Roronoa et repris sa route suivit par le Vert.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me suivez ?

- Je te raccompagne, comme je l'ai dit plus tôt.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de garde-du-corps, vous pouvez partir et laisser se rôle à Johnny.

- Oh, tu as retenu ? Bravo.

- Je ne vous comprendrai jamais, Monsieur.

- Hélas, le problème ne risque pas d'être résolu de sitôt, vous savez, soupira Zoro.

Arrivant à sa voiture, il n'accorda qu'un regard au milliardaire et partit en direction de son appartement, bien décidé à faire une véritable croix sur cet homme blindé aux as.

* * *

Il fit un signe de la main à Robin lorsqu'il passa le seuil de l'appartement et se précipita dans sa chambre pour une sieste bien méritée. À peine couché, Morphée l'emmena bien loin de ses problèmes même si cette Tête d'Algue venait parfois perturber ses rêves.

C'est quelques heures plus tard qu'il se fit réveiller par Robin et qu'ils commencèrent leurs révisions. Il lui faisait réciter ses cours d'histoire qu'elle connaissait déjà sur le bout des doigts tandis qu'elle s'amusait à le questionner en même temps sur Roronoa Zoro.

- Allez, dis-moi tout ! Vous avez fait quoi hormis être allé boire un coup ?

- Rien, je te dis ma Robin que j'aime.

- Alors c'est quoi cette tête dépitée que tu as depuis que tu es rentré ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal, au moins ? Parce qu'il à l'air particulier cet homme...

_J'te l'fais pas dire..._pensa Sanji.

- Robin chérie, oublie-le. Je ne le verrais plus.

- Pourquoi dont ?

Il ignora la brune et continua de la faire réciter bien qu'il savait que ça ne servait à rien, vu l'intelligence qu'avait Robin. Mais ce qui l'agaçait à ce moment même c'était qu'il savait très bien que sa meilleure amie ne lâcherait jamais le morceau et qu'il ne pouvait quasiment rien lui cacher.

Finalement, le dîner arriva et Robin laissa le blond remuer ses pensées de plus en plus floues pour ce dernier.

_Pourquoi ai-je tant voulu qu'il m'embrasse ? C'est complètement contre ma nature. Enfin, je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, aussi. Je pensais que tout était vu, étant donné que j'ai toujours eu l'envie d'aider les femmes dans n'importe quel domaine. J'ai toujours voulu être leur chevalier blanc. Alors pourquoi cet homme arrive-t-il à m'atteindre comme ça, moi Ô grand admirateur de la beauté que les femmes ont et cette pureté qu'elles dégagent ? Finalement, ce con aura réussi à me faire douter sur ma personnalité._

En quelques minutes le dîner était prêt et ils purent manger le festin que Sanji avait fait rien qu'avec les restes de la semaine.

Après avoir terminé leur repas, ils allèrent tous deux se coucher pour une nuit aux rêves rempli d'yeux verts et ombres déformées pour l'un et une nuit de pure sommeil pour l'autre.

* * *

La sonnerie de fin d'épreuve retentit enfin et un fin sourire se greffa sur son visage. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine que notre cher Sanji avait fait la rencontre d'un milliardaire qui avait désormais tout fait basculer dans son pauvre petit coeur. Une semaine que Sanji n'avait pas sourit, bien qu'il continuait de draguer chaque demoiselle qu'il croisait même si l'envie n'y était pas. Il regarda autour de lui et vit dans un coin de la salle sa meilleure amie en train de poser son stylo sur sa table.

Son sourire s'agrandit. Il avait finalement réussi à aller au bout de ses études et il allait en fin pouvoir se jeter à corps perdu dans son incroyable passion qu'est la cuisine. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pensait qu'à une seule chose : s'amuser. Étant vendredi, il pourra sortir avec sa bande constituée de bras-cassés en majorité et de deux magnifiques créatures.  
Relevant la tête, Robin le gratifia d'un sourire en coin, l'air satisfaite.

Après avoir repris tout ce qui leur appartenait, ils rentrèrent dans leur appartement à bord de la mercedes de la brune.

* * *

Alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver il y a une dixaine de minutes, une personne frappa à la porte du petit appartement. Ce fut Robin qui alla ouvrir et elle y découvrit un colis posé sur le paillasson.

- C'est qui ? Hurla le cuisinier qui venait de sortir de la douche.

- Viens voir ! Lui répondit la brune.

Intrigué, Sanji enfila un jogging par dessus son boxer et rejoignit Robin. Lorsqu'il vit le colis, seul, sur le paillasson, il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser son seul sourcil visible. Il repéra alors qu'il lui était destiné et le prit pour le déposer sur la table de la cuisine.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Robin.

- J'en ai pas la moindre idée.

Il prit un couteau et commença lentement à fendre le scotch brun maintenant fermé le colis, tout en prenant la plus grande des précautions pour ne rien abîmer. Lorsqu'il finit de l'ouvrir, qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise en y découvrant trois livres inestimable de cuisines du monde entier : le _Grand Dictionnaire de Cuisine_ d'Alexandre Dumas - de souvenir, il avait été évalué à 197 797,01 yens [**_plus de 1 850 euros_**]. Il y avait aussi _Cuisine Chinoise_ d'Henri Lecourt - lui estimé à 160 375, 95 yens [**_plus de 1 500 euros_**] - et _Les Dîners de Gala de Dali_ fait par Salvador Dali lui-même, à 147 011,29 yens [**_1 375 euros_**].

Sous la surprise, Sanji lâcha son couteau qui alla se planter dans le planché, près de son pied droit. Quant à Robin, elle eut du mal à avaler son café tant elle ne s'y attendait pas.

- Dites-moi que je rêve...

- Non, Cook-san. Tu ne rêves pas, répondit Robin, s'étant un peu remise de sa surprise.

Elle se leva et se mit derrière le Coq.

- Les originaux, en plus... Fit-elle en les inspectant.

Sanji remarqua alors l'enveloppe mise dans un coin du carton et l'ouvrit. Il lut alors attentivement ce qu'il y était écrit :

_Monsieur Kuroashi,_

_Je suis fort désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'autre jour et pour me faire pardonner : voici ce cadeau. Sachant pertinemment que la cuisine est tout ce qu'il y a de plus cher pour vous, j'ai prit la responsabilité de vous offrir ces très beaux livres de cuisines, contenant les meilleures recettes que je connaisse. Pourquoi ne pas venir un jour me cuisiner un de ces plats ? Personnellement, pour tout ce qui est de notre pays, je baigne dans la simplicité : mon plat préféré sont les onigiris. Mais pour ce qui concerne la cuisine du monde, je pencherai plutôt vers la cuisine française, tel qu'un bon boeuf bourguignon ou un pot-au-feu ? Certes, là n'est pas la question.  
__N'était-ce pas vos examens ce vendredi ? Je crois bien. Alors, je vous souhaite bonne chance et de bons résultats, Sanji._

_Sur-ce, j'espère que ce cadeau vous aura plus et que nous nous reverrons prochainement._

_Amicalement,_

_Roronoa Zoro |_  
_Roronoa Entreprises.©_  
_2012._

_PS : Ne vous en faites pas sur ce qui est du prix : j'ai de loin les moyens de les acheter au moins une bonne cinquantaine de fois dans la monnaie de notre pays (si ce n'est plus) - sans exagération._

Sanji re-mit la lettre dans le carton, le referma et le mit dans l'entrée.

- Que fais-tu ? Demanda Robin.

- Je ne peux pas les accepter.

- Un cadeau de Roronoa, je me trompe ?

- Non. Comment a-t-il pu avoir notre adresse ?

- Cet homme est très riche, Sanji-san. Il peut avoir à disposition des traceurs de téléphones ou des choses du genre.

Sanji fulminait sur place. Après l'avoir rejeté, ce gars ultra-riche se permettait de le tracer mais aussi de lui demander de l'excuser de son comportement.  
Il s'habilla et alors qu'il allait partir pour revendre les livres, le carton n'était plus à sa place.

- Où l'as-tu mis, Robin ?

- Sanji-san, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne les acceptes pas. Ces livres sont uniques, tu as toujours rêvé d'en avoir.

- Je sais Robin d'amour, mais je ne peux pas venant de lui.

- Garde-les en attendant que les choses évoluent.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Si cet homme ne t'apprécierait pas, il ne t'aurait pas envoyé ces livres hors-de-prix, tu ne crois pas ? Alors garde ce carton encore quelque temps.

Elle lui prit des mains et disparu dans la cuisine. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, une bouteille de champagne en main. Après lui avoir tendu une coupe pleine, elle déclara :

- À la fin de nos études et à notre nouvelle vie dans le monde actif !

Souriant tous deux, ils trinquèrent.

- J'y pense, je nous ai trouvé un merveilleux appartement à Tokyo près de l'emplacement de mon futur restaurant !

- Tu me montreras tout ça plus tard, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Pour l'instant, savourons ce moment de pur bonheur !

* * *

Musique à fond, les enceintes du bar vibraient sous la puissance du son qui en sortait. Ils pouvaient tous sentir cette puissance traverser leurs corps tout entier, ne leur laissant aucun moment de répit. La salle était bondée de jeunes futurs-diplômés qui venaient se détendre après des années d'études continuelles. La petite bande s'était dispersée un peu partout et Nami les avait rejoins bien qu'elle ait encore une année d'études devant elle. À vrai dire, pour rien au monde elle ne manquerait de faire la fête, peu importe qui que ce soit.

Sanji était au comptoir avec à ses côtés Nami, qui venait de se commander un nouveau verre de Vodka-Coca. Quant à lui, il en était à son cinquième verre de Saké alors qu'il réalisait que ce n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, tous comptes faits.

- Alors, que comptez-vous faire toi et Robin ?

- On va s'installer à Tokyo, où je vais ouvrir mon restaurant, lui répondit-il.

- Eh beh, la vie est belle ! Mais vous reviendrez quand même pour mon exposition ?

- Bien sur, ma douce Nami, on ne louperait ça pour rien au monde ! S'exclama-t-il en lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

Elle souria aussi, se cambra et fixa d'un regard brulant le cuisinier tout en buvant de façon provoquante son cocktail.

- Sanji, tu sais, tu vas beaucoup me manquer...

- C'est vrai ma Nami chériiiiiiiie ?! Fit Sanji en tourbillonant sur lui-même sur son tabouret, entouré de coeurs.

- Oui.

Il se stoppa d'un coup.

- Nami, qu'essayes-tu de me faire ? Je n'espère pas que tu veuilles me saouler pour faire comme avec tous ces hommes que tu as connu.

Nami était une fille qui aimait la fête mais aussi le sexe. Elle ferait tout pour avoir un homme dans son lit. Une fois qu'elle tenait sa proie, pour rien au monde elle ne la laisserait s'enfuir. Mais là, c'était autre chose. Et cet autre chose ne plaisait pas non-plus à Sanji.

- ... Non, répondit-elle, le regard perdu. Mais tu vas réellement me manquer.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et se blottit complètement contre lui alors que leurs amis revenaient.

- Sanjiiiiii ! Viens danser avec nouuuuus ! Beugla Luffy.

- Allez ! Sanji ! Insista Usopp.

- Laissez-le tranquille, vous ne voyez pas qu'il est occupé ? Fit calmement Robin alors qu'elle venait de commander une limonade. C'est elle qui conduisait, mieux vallait être sobre.

Robin était habillée d'un petit débardeur, d'un jean moulant et de talons aiguilles. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon avec quelques mèches folles qui s'en échappaient. Sanji - lui - s'était habillé d'un t-shirt blanc et d'un simple bermuda beige. Ce dernier repoussa gentiment la rousse et essaya de se relever. Malheureusement, après cinq verres de Saké et vu qu'il ne tenait pas l'alcool, ça ne lui réussissait pas vraiment. Il s'aida du comptoir pour améliorer son équilibre et se dirigea vers les toilettes, histoire bouger un peu.

Comme d'habitude, une queue immense y était. Il pianota un peu sur son portable et regarda ses derniers appels. Il tomba alors sur un numéro qui n'était pas enregistré. _Ah oui, Roronoa._Il gloussa. Bien qu'il ne savait pas l'heure qu'il était, il décida de l'appeler pour lui demander quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour lui offrir les livres qu'il avait reçu plus tôt. Il souria sous l'effet de l'alcool et appuya sur « appeler ». À la seconde sonnerie, _il _décrocha.

- Sanji ?

Il sembla étonné. À vrai dire, Sanji l'était aussi. Pourquoi l'avait-il appelé ? Et puis surtout : Comment savait-il que c'était lui ?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyé ces livres ? Demanda Sanji d'une voix pâteuse.

- Sanji, ça va ? Vous avez une voix étrange.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis étrange, c'est vous.

L'alcool avait dénoué la langue de Sanji.

- Avez-vous bu, Sanji ? Demanda le milliardaire.

- En quoi ça vous intéresse ?

- Je suis... curieux. Où êtes-vous ?

- Dans un bar.

- Quel bar ?

Sanji l'entendit soupirer d'exaspération.

- Un bar à Shizuoka.

- Qui vous ramène ?

- Je me débrouillerai.

Cette conversation ne se déroule pas du tout comme Sanji l'avait prévu.

- Dans quel bar ?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous envoyé ces livres, Zoro ?

- Où êtes-vous ? Dites-le moi, tout de suite.

Le ton qu'avait employé Roronoa était sans appel. Pourtant, cela déclancha un petit rire au blondin.

- Vous êtes beaucoup trop... autoritaire.

- Sanji, bordel de merde, où êtes-vous ?

_Tiens, Roronoa Zoro se met à dire des gros mots !_pensa Sanji tandis qu'il gloussait à nouveau.

- Je suis à Shizuoka... C'est loin de Tokyo.

- Où ça, à Shizuoka ?

- Bonne nuit, Zoro.

- Sanji !

Il raccrocha. Alors qu'un sourire victorieux commençait à naître sur ses lèvres, il disparu aussitôt lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas eu ses explications à propos des livres. _Et merde... Mission pas accomplie. Pas accomplie du tout même. _Il était vraiment très ivre : la tête qui tourne, la vue floue... Il se promit donc que c'était la première et la dernière fois qu'il se saoulait. Ce fut alors à son tour et lorsqu'il fixa la porte il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Et merde, merde... Pourquoi j'ai fait çaaaaaa ?..._

La sonnerie de son portable retentit ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Allô ?

Ça non plus, ce n'était pas prévu au programme.

- Je viens vous chercher, lance-t-il avant de raccrocher aussitôt.

Il n'y avait que Roronoa Zoro pour paraître aussi posé et menaçant à la fois.  
Il remonta son bermuda, le coeur battant. Il venait le chercher ? Sanji mit du temps à se stabiliser alors qu'il essayait de contrôler les vagues de nausées qui lui venait. Il se figea d'un coup.

_Minute, il me fait marcher là. Il ne peut pas me retrouver. En plus, il mettrait des heures à venir ici._

Il se lava les mains et se regarda dans le miroir. Se jugeant assez présentable, il sortit et attendit patiemment que le barman lui re-sert un verre de saké et revint vers ses amis.

- Où étais-tu ? J'me demandais bien ce que tu faisais, moi ! Gronda Luffy. Et puis, j'comprends rien à ce qu'ils racontent...

- Je faisais la queue aux toilettes.

Nami et Usopp étaient plongés dans une grande discussion concernant leurs oeuvres. Nami fit une pause lorsqu'elle vit Sanji alors qu'il avertissait Robin qu'il sortait prendre l'air.

- Sanji, je ne te croyais pas si faible face à l'alcool.

- Je reviens dans cinq minutes.

Il se fraya à nouveau un chemin et parvint sain-et-sauf dehors. Il recommença à avoir la nausée et ses jambes se firent molles.  
Le grand air lui fit comprendre à quel point il était ivre : il voyait double.

- Sanji, ça va ?

Nami l'avait rejoins, l'air inquiète.

- Je pense que j'ai un peu trop bu, répondit Sanji en souriant faiblement.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-elle en se rapprochant de lui. Tu as besoin d'aide ?

- Non, c'est bon. Ça va.

Il tenta de remettre une distance correcte entre eux deux.

- Sanji, s'il-te-plaît... Chuchota la rousse alors qu'elle attrapait le bras droit de Sanji.

- Nami, que fais-tu, là ?

- Tu sais que tu me plais. Sanji, juste une nuit...

Elle enfuit sa tête dans le cou du blond, humant son odeur puis mit son visage près du sien.

_Non ! Pas ça !_

- Non, Nami, je tiens beaucoup trop à toi, arrête !

Il essaya de la repousser doucement mais rien à faire, elle ne voulait pas déguerpir.

- Allez... Sanji... murmura-t-elle en frôlant ses lèvres.

Elle avait de plus en plus d'emprise sur lui et se collait désormais à lui, l'air désespérée. Il ne contrôlait plus rien et la peur de lui faire du mal augmentait de secondes en secondes.

- Nami, non.

_Je ne veux pas, tu es mon amie avant tout. Je ne peux pas te faire de mal._

- Le jeune-homme ne veut pas de toi, je crois, fit une voix derrière Sanji.

_Putain ! _Roronoa Zoro. Il était là, fixant la rousse d'un air mauvais. Nami lâcha Sanji.

- Roronoa, fit Nami, tendue.

Sanji reprit son souffle qui avait déserté depuis quelques secondes et observa Roronoa du coin de l'oeil alors que ce dernier foudroyait la rousse du regard. Tout-à-coup, le blondin se plia en deux, rejetant toute la totalité de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité durant la soirée, son corps ne pouvant plus le supporter.

- Pouah ! Sanji !

Nami bondit en arrière tandis que Roronoa attrapa Sanji pour le diriger vers une plate-bande en bordure d'un parking. Heureusement, celle-ci était plongée dans l'ombre et personne ne pouvait les voir.

_La honte la plus totale... _pensa le blondin alors que ses vomissements reprenaient. Une fois fini, le bretteur milliardaire lui offrit un mouchoir où il était gravé : RJZ. Devinant deux des trois initiales, Sanji se demanda vaguement que voulait dire le "J" lorsqu'il se releva mais ni prêta pas réellement attention. Submergé par la honte, Sanji ne regarda pas le milliardaire pendant un bon moment.

Nami, quant à elle, s'était réfugiée à l'intérieur du bar, sûrement honteuse d'avoir assisté à la scène qui venait de se dérouler et d'avoir mis dans un tel état le blond. Elle connaissait très bien la fierté de son ami et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir d'avoir pu profiter de sa faiblesse envers l'alcool pour profiter de lui.

_Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ?_

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux hommes avant que Sanji ne le coupe :

- Je suis désolé.

- Désolé pour quoi, Sanji ?

_Il en veut pour son argent, ce salaud._

- Désolé de vous avoir appelé et tout ce qui en a suivit.

- Ça nous est tous arrivé un jour ou l'autre, mais peut-être pas de façon aussi spectaculaire, fit Roronoa, rieur. Il faut connaître ses limites, Sanji. Repousser ses limites, je suis pour - même totalement - mais là, vous êtes vraiment allé trop loin.

_Qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? Si je veux me bourrer la gueule, ça ne regarde que moi !_pensa le blondin alors que sa tête recommençait à tourner. Voyant Sanji recommencer à perdre l'équilibre, Roronoa le pressa contre lui.

- Venez, je vous raccompagne chez vous.

- Il faut que j'avertisse Robin.

_Bordel de merde, pourquoi sa seule présence me fait devenir docile ?_

- Mon frère peut le lui dire.

- Quoi ?

- Mon frère, Franky, est avec Mademoiselle Robin.

- Ah ?

- Il était avec moi quand vous m'avez appelé.

- À Tokyo ?

_Je comprends plus, mais vraiment plus rien._

- Non, je suis toujours à l'hôtel.

Comprenant à travers le regard plus qu'étonné de Sanji la question qu'il allait lui poser, Roronoa le devança.

- J'ai fait tracer votre appel.

_Mais c'est un harceleur ce type !_

- Une veste ? Un sac ?

- Vous m'avez pris pour une jeune demoiselle sans défense ou quoi ? Répondit Sanji, blasé.

- Je ne répondrai pas à cette question, vous feriez mieux de vous taire. Répliqua Zoro, séchement.

- Je veux voir Robin.

Roronoa accepta et aida Sanji en le maintenant avec une main dans le dos. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, la musique leur vrilla les tympans et les spots de couleurs les aveuglèrent quelques instants. Se faufilant dans la foule, ils arrivèrent enfin où étaient précédemment tous les amis de Sanji et n'y croisèrent que Luffy. Ce dernier chantait une vieille chanson de pirates datant de plus de cinq cents ans, étant passionné de la piraterie. Lorsqu'il aperçu Sanji, il se stoppa et indiqua où se trouvait Robin. Elle était sur la piste de danse et dansait collé-serré avec un homme. Sanji montra d'un signe de tête son amie à Zoro et ce dernier le tira vers le comptoir. Quelques instants plus tard, il était servis.

- Buvez, ordonna Roronoa.

Zoro lui tendait un verre d'eau glacée.

- Tout, hurla-t-il à nouveau.

_C'est pas bientôt fini ces ordres à la con ?_

Le bretteur passa une main dans ses cheveux verts en bataille, l'air frustré et furieux.

- Ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas eu ce rôle. Il m'en a donné, du fil à retordre, mon frère, fit Roronoa.

Alors que Zoro s'appitoyait sur son sort, Sanji le détailla de haut-en-bas. Il avait un t-shirt blanc simple laissant deviner sa musculature en dessous, d'un jean noir, de simples converses grises et d'un fin gilet gris avec quelques motifs rustiques blanc. Le cuistot remarqua aussi la naissance des clavicules de son interlocuteur et réussi avec peine de ne pas lui sauter au cou.

Se mettant une gilfle mentale monumentale(*), il se leva suivit de Zoro qui lui prit le poignet et le tira à vive allure à travers la foule.

- Je peux être agoraphobe par moments, mieux vaut que l'ont se dépêche, expliqua Roronoa.

Arrivant à hauteur de son amie, Sanji put constater que celle-ci se frottait sensuellement contre un jeune homme légèrement plus vieux que Zoro. Il avait les cheveux bleus et devait certainement utiliser un pot de gel entier pour se faire sa coupe en version Elvis Presley si on regardait de près.  
Zoro s'approcha alors de jeune-homme, lui hurla quelque chose à l'oreille et se recula. Franky - si Sanji s'en souvenait bien - hurla à son tour dans l'oreille de Robin qui se tourna vers le blondin en lui souriant pleinement et en lui faisant un signe de la main.

_Nous serons trois au petit déjeuné demain matin..._

Les pensées commencèrent à se bousculer dans la tête de Sanji alors qu'il luttait contre l'ivresse. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir le sol se rapprocher à une vitesse folle et d'entendre la voix de Roronoa poussant un juron avant d'atterir dans ses bras et de sombrer dans le coma.

* * *

Silence. Lumière tamisée, bien au chaud dans un lit. _Mm..._ Sanji ouvrit les yeux et, pendant un instant, savoura la sérénité de cette chambre inconnue, dont les couleurs lui étaient particulièrement familières. Son cerveau embrumé tatonna des souvenirs récents. Un suite de l'Hôtel Century Shizuoka... _Merde. Je suis dans la chambre du marimo milliardaire sur pattes. Bordel, mais qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?_

* * *

_MAIS QUEL CHAPITRE EXTRA-LONG O_O ! Je me surprends moi-même ! En tout cas, j'espère que la longueur ne va pas rendre le chapitre plus barbant qu'il ne l'est déjà. Mais je vous promets que dans le prochain chapitre, tout va bouger ! Heheheheheh c: !_

_(*) : c'était vraiment pas fait exprès ._._

_Bonne bizouille,  
Shinory-chan_


	5. Chapter 5

**Ascenseur mon ami...**

Des souvenirs épars de la soirée remontent lentement à la surface. La boisson - _Aïe, j'ai trop bu._ - ; le coup de fil - _Aïe, je l'ai appelé._ - ; les vomissements - _Aïe, j'ai vomi._ - ; Nami, Zoro. _Non, non, non !_

Sanji se recroquevilla sur lui-même et tenta vainement de se rappeler de comment il était arrivé ici. Il portait sa chemise et son caleçon seulement. Pas de bermuda. Pas de chaussettes. _Et merde. _Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table de chevet. Un verre de jus d'orange et deux comprimés d'Advil : en authentique maniaque du contrôle, il avait tout prévu. Sanji s'asseya et avala les comprimés. _Ce jus d'orange a un goût divin._

À ce moment la, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Le pauvre petit coeur du blondin ne fit qu'un bond alors que sa voix avait déserté. Il entra alors sans y être invité.

À première vue, il revenait d'une séance de sport : il portait un pantalon de survêtement gris qui lui descendait sur les hanches et un t-shirt fraîchement remis qui s'imprégnait de sa sueur tandis que quelques mèches de cheveux se collaient sur son front trempé.

_La sueur de Roronoa Zoro... rien que cette idée me trouble._ pensa Sanji tout en fermant les yeux, comme un enfant coupable.

- Bonjour, Sanji. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Mieux que ce que je mérite.

Roronoa déposa un gros sac en plastique sur une chaise et aggripa la serviette qui lui pendait autour du cou, fixant un point fixe au sol. _Comme d'habitude, je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il pense._

- Comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

Zoro s'asseya au bord du lit, assez près de Sanji pour le toucher.

- Vous vous êtes évanoui, et je n'ai pas voulu faire courir le risque aux sièges de ma voiture de vous raccompagner chez vous. Alors je vous ai emmené ici, expliqua Roronoa, flegmatique.

- C'est vous qui m'avez couché ?

- Oui.

- J'ai encore vomi ?

- Non.

- Vous m'avez déshabillé ?

- Oui.

Le verdoyant haussa un sourcil tandis que la bouche de Sanji s'asséchait.

- Nous n'avons pas ... ?

Le blondin ne put finir sa phrase tant ça bouche était sèche.

- Sanji, vous étiez dans le coma. La nécrophilie, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. J'aime que la personne soit consciente et réceptive.

Sanji baissa la tête alors que Zoro affichait un sourire ironique.

- Ce fut une soirée très divertissante, je ne risque pas de l'oublier.

Sanji fusilla le verdoyant regard. _Eh ! Il se moque de moi, le salaud !_

- Et puis si je n'étais pas intervenu, vous vous seriez sans doute réveillé dans le lit de cette photographe, et si j'ai bien compris, vous n'étiez pas particulièrement ravi qu'elle poursuive de ses assiduités. Quoiqu'à votre réveil, ça aurait pu être très amusant, continua Roronoa, toujours avec ce sourire bien qu'il regardait Sanji sévèrement.

Ce dernier gloussa.

- Vous vous êtes échappé d'une chronique médiévale, ou quoi ? Vous parlez comme un preux chevalier.

Le regard de Roronoa s'adoucit immédiatement et son expression devint presque chaleureuse.

- Mon brave petit Citron sur pattes - restons dans l'élément de la cuisine, vu que vous êtes cuisinier - ça ne risque pas. Ou alors un chevalier noir. Ou vert. Ouais, vert; j'préfère nettement plus cette couleur, répondit Roronoa, enfantin.

- "Brave petit citron sur pattes" ? Vous vous êtes vu, monsieur le Marimo ?

- Monsieur l'Emmentale a reprit du poil de la bête, dites donc ! En parlant de nourriture, avec-vous mangé hier soir ?

Sanji secoua la tête négativement.

- Il faut que vous mangiez ! C'est la règle numéro un : manger avant de boire ! C'est impératif !

Roronoa passa une main dans ses cheveux, exaspéré.

- C'est bon, vous avez fini de me gronder ? Demanda Sanji.

- Je vous gronde ?

- Je crois.

- Vous avez de la chance que je ne fasse que vous gronder.

- C'est-à-dire ? Demanda Sanji.

- Si vous étiez à moi, après votre petite escapade d'hier soir, vous ne pourriez pas vous asseoir pendant deux bonnes semaines. Vous vous êtes mis en danger.

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut lui foutre ? Si j'étais à lui... et bien je ne le suis pas. Même si, en fait, ça me plairait. AAAARGH ! Saleté de cerveau bipolaire !_

Alors que Sanji se lamentait mentalement, Zoro se fit plus froid.

- La prochaine fois que votre amie dépasse les bornes, quelqu'un devra aussi lui apprendre les bonnes manières, au passage, termina Zoro.

- Vous êtes un adepte de la discipline, on dirait.

- Sanji, vous ne savez pas à quel point vous avez raison.

Roronoa plissa les yeux en souriant malicieusement. Rien qu'avec ça, Sanji oublia tout ce qui avait été dit avant. Cet homme en face de lui changeai constamment humeur, pouvant passer de l'énervement au rire et bien autres choses.

- Je vais prendre une douche. À moins que vous préfériez passer en premier ? Fit Roronoa tout en souriant un peu plus.

Sans savoir pourquoi, la respiration de Sanji avait décidée de déserter à ce moment-là. Zoro tendit la main pour atteindre la lèvre inférieur du blondin.

- Il faut respirer, Sanji, chuchota-t-il en se relevant. Le petit déjeuné est prêt dans quinze minutes. Vous devez être affamé.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bains et referma la porte derrière lui.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais en ce moment même, j'ai une folle envie de le rejoindre._

Sanji ressentit de nouveau cette chaleur qu'il avait éprouvé lors du shooting photo et sentit aussi son membre s'engourdir alors qu'il imaginait le verdoyant sous la douche, sa peau caché par une fine couche de mousse... _STOP !_

Après quelques minutes, il reussit enfin à se calmer et se leva du lit pour chercher son bermuda. Au même moment, Zoro émergea de la salle de bain encore mouillé, la peau luisante, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, avec juste une serviette autour des reins qui laissait le torse finement musclé barré d'une cicatrice en diagonale libre de tous regards.

- Votre bermuda est au pressing. Il a subit une attaque des nos envahisseurs d'hier soir : les sucs gastriques.

- Vous êtes d'un romantisme, ça fait peur, fit Sanji en levant son seul oeil visible vers le plafond.

Roronoa eut un petit rire alors qu'il regardait Sanji s'exaspérer tout seul dans son coin.

- Johnny est allé vous chercher un autre jean et des chaussures. Tout est dans le sac.

- Merci, je vais prendre ma douche.

Sanji se précipita et enleva à la hâte ses vêtements restant après s'être enfermé dans la salle de bain. Il se jeta sous le jet d'eau chaude et ferma les yeux.

_Comment ce mec peut-il me faire réagir ainsi ? Il est plus qu'exaspérant, difficile, compliqué, déroutant. Mais le **pire **__c'est un HOMME qui me fait cet effet. Je ne m'y ferais sûrement jamais. Mais en même temps, il a tout pour lui ! De magnifiques abdos ; une gueule de démon mais tellement séduisante - du point de vue d'une femme, bien sur - ; un torse parfaitement musclé barré d'une cicatrice qui le rend d'autant plus sexy, et j'en passe ! D'ailleurs, d'où vient cette cicatrice ?_

Sanji prit du gel-douche qui appartenait au milliardaire et commença à se laver de partout tout en imaginant les mains de ce cher Roronoa remplacer les siennes. Alors qu'il avait de nouveau ce problème d'entre-jambre, Zoro toqua pour lui informer que le petit déjeuné était prêt, sortant Sanji de son fantasme solitaire.

Faisant tout pour se calmer à nouveau, il opta pour la solution de l'eau froide pour «refroidir la machine» avait-il pensé. Il sortit ensuite en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire de la douche et observa de plus près les habits que le garde-du-corps lui avait choisis. Il y trouva un jean simple noir, un t-shirt bleu électrique, des converses noires et, comble de tout, un caleçon d'une marque connue dans le monde entier avec des citrons jaunes et des canards dessus. _Il va me le payer, ce Roronoa !_

Après s'être rendu présentable, Sanji sortit enfin et rejoignit Zoro dans le salon de la suite. Ce dernier lisait tranquillement son journal.

- J'ai prévenu Franky, par rapport à votre découchage de dernière minute de cette nuit. Mademoiselle Robin est au courant.

Sanji fit un signe de tête pour le remercier et vint s'asseoir en face du milliardaire. Après s'être servi de quoi manger, il reprit la parole :

- Merci pour les vêtements.

- De rien, c'est normal, fit Roronoa en fermant son journal. Café noir ?

- Vous vous en rappelez ?

- Je vous avais bien dit que ça servirait à quelque chose, de s'en rappeler, répondit Zoro en tendant une tasse bouillante de café au blondin.

- Merci, fit Sanji. Mais dites-moi...

- Hm ?

- Pourquoi m'avez-vous offert ces livres ?

Roronoa posa ses couverts et regarda Sanji dans les yeux.

- Je pensais que je vous devais des excuses pour l'autre jour mais je devais aussi vous avertir : je ne suis pas du genre fleurs et chocolats... J'ai des goûts très particuliers. Je ne peux pas vous approcher. Vous devriez m'éviter.

Il ferma les yeux, comme s'il s'annonçait vaincu.

- Je dois avouer - même si je déteste ça - qu'il y a quelque chose en vous qui m'attire irrésistiblement, ajouta-t-il. Mais j'imagine que vous l'aviez remarqué, car si je n'avais pas ce ... sentiment ? ... je ne vous traquerai pas ainsi.

« ... » étaient les pensées de Sanji à ce moment même. Son cerveau avait dû court-circuiter tant la surprise était grande et prit un petit moment avant de répondre.

- Alors ne résistez pas.

Zoro inspira brusquement.

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous dites, répliqua le verdoyant.

Un petit silence s'installa entre les deux hommes avant qu'il ne soit coupé à nouveau par Zoro.

- Qu'avez-vous de prévu aujourd'hui ?

- Je prends mon service à partir de midi. Quelle heure est-il ? Se précipita de demander Sanji.

- Un peu plus de dix heures : vous avez tout votre temps.

Roronoa avait posé son coude sur la table et maintenait sa tête d'un main. Il semblait s'amuser de coup de stress que Sanji d'éprouver en un éclair. Ce dernier fixait son assiette encore pleine de nourriture, ne savant quoi dire.

- J'aimerai bien mordre cette lèvre, chuchota Zoro d'un air sombre.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Sanji s'était mis à mordiller sa lèvre inférieur. Il le défia alors du regard bien qu'encore surpris de la remarque de Roronoa.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas vous toucher, Sanji. Pas avant d'avoir obtenu votre consentement écrit, précisa Zoro en souriant.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Exactement ce que j'ai dit.

Il soupira à nouveau tout en passant une de ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Bon, il faut que je vous explique tout ça. Que dites-vous de venir chez moi ce soir ?

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire maintenant ?

- Parce que je savoure mon petit déjeuné en votre compagnie. Dès que vous saurez, vous ne voudriez sans doute plus me voir.

Sanji n'y comprenait plus rien alors que son appétit avait disparu. Il fallait vraiment qu'il résoude l'énigme de Roronoa Zoro au plus vite. Que voulait-il dire ? Et qu'elle était cette histoire de consentement écrit ?

La tête de Sanji carburait à plein régime.

- Allons pour ce soir, répondit simplement Sanji.

Le verdoyant le toisa longuement puis sortit son BlackBerry dernier cri.

- Johnny, j'aurai besoin de Thousand Sunny.

_Thousand Sunny ? Qui c'est lui ?_

- De Shizuoka, disons à 20h30... Non, à disposition à Tokyo... Toute la nuit.

_Toute la nuit ?_

- Oui, c'est ça. Je le piloterai moi-même de Shizuoka à Tokyo.

_Piloterai ?_

- Et un pilote doit rester à disposition à partir de 22h30. Merci.

Roronoa posa le téléphone.

- Finissez votre petit déjeuné ensuite je vous déposerai chez vous. Je passerai vous prendre au Baratie à 20 heures. Nous irons en avion à Tokyo.

- En avion ?

- Oui, j'ai un avion privé, fit Roronoa en souriant.

- On va en avion à Tokyo ? Pourquoi ? Et avec votre sens de l'orientation peu commun, c'est possible que réussissiez à aller à Tokyo sans embûches ?

Roronoa prit un air malicieux.

- Il existe désormais des appareils permettant de se repérer en avion la nuit, vous savez.

- Je me disais bien que c'était impossible que vous puissiez piloter un avion sans engins pour vous repérer, fit Sanji, provocateur.

- Finissez votre assiette, répondit Zoro froidement.

- Je ne peux pas manger tout ça... _Tous ces événements me coupent l'appétit._

- Videz votre assiette. Je déteste qu'on gache la nourriture. Vous aussi en tant que cuisinier, non ?

Sanji approuva d'un signe de tête et quelques temps plus tard il avait fini son assiette.

- Bravo. Allez, préparez-vous, on va partir dans peu de temps. Je vous ramène chez vous.

Alors qu'il se relevait, Sanji se rappela d'une chose :

- Où avez-vous dormi cette nuit ?

Aucun draps ni couvertures étaient dans le salon. _Il les a déjà peut-être fait enlever ?_

- Dans mon lit.

- Ah.

- Oui, ça, c'était assez nouveau pour moi.

Roronoa souria.

- De ne pas avoir... de rapports sexuels ?

Le sourire de Zoro s'aggrandit.

- Non. De ne pas dormir seul.

Il reprit alors son journal.

Sanji n'y prêta pas plus attention et se dirigea vers la salle de bains_._ Après avoir improvisé un "brushing" avec ses doigts, il lorgna la brosse à dents de Roronoa.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil coupable par-dessus son épaule, il s'en empara, mit du dentifrice dessus et se brossa les dents à toute vitesse. _J'ai l'impression d'être un vilain garçon_

Il attrapa le reste des habits qu'il portait la veille pour les fourrer dans le sac plastique apporté par Johnny et retourna dans le salon. Le milliardaire observa Sanji d'un air impénétrable alors qu'il donnait des ordres à travers son téléphone portable à l'un de ses subordonnés sur un de ses projets.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il raccrocha.

- Prêt ? Demanda Roronoa.

Sanji hocha la tête en se demandant vaguement de quoi il pouvait bien parler juste avant. Zoro enfila son gilet gris aux motifs blancs rustiques et prit ses clés de voitures.

- Après vous, monsieur Kuroashi, murmura-t-il en ouvrant le porte.

Passant la porte, Sanji put voir un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur. Il se rappela alors de ses paroles.

_-_ _« Il y a quelque chose en vous qui m'attire irrésistiblement »_

Ce sentiment semblait être réciproque du côté de Sanji qui parcourait désormais le couloir en silence avec le bretteur. Pendant qu'ils attendaient l'ascenseur, Sanji l'observa à la dérobée. Il put alors constater que Roronoa l'observait du coin de l'oeil et souria.

L'ascenseur arriva : ils étaient seuls. Soudainement, alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la cabine, l'atmosphère se chargea en électricité. Zoro se tourna vers le cuisinier : ses yeux avaient viré au vert d'eau. Sanji se mordilla une nouvelle fois la lèvre.

- Oh, et puis merde pour la paperasse, grogna le verdoyant.

Roronoa le poussa contre le mur de la cabine, lui agrippa les deux mains et les lui cloua au-dessus de sa tête tout en l'immobilisant avec ses hanches. De sa main libre, Zoro attrapa Sanji par les cheveux et tira dessus pour lui renverser la tête en arrière puis écrasa ses lèvres sur celles du cadet. Ce dernier poussa un faible gémissement, livrant passage à la langue impatiente du bretteur qui en profita pour explorer sa bouche. _Bordeeeellll..._ Leurs langues se carressèrent timidement pour débuter une danse lente, érotique, un frotté-collé-serré de sensations. Zoro l'attrapa par le menton.

_Je suis sans défense, les mains épinglées au mur, le visage maintenu ; ses hanches m'empêchent de bouger. Son érection contre mon ventre... Oh mon Dieu... Il a envie de moi._

Zoro se détacha.

- Vous êtes adorable, murmura-t-il.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, les portes s'ouvrirent, et il s'écarta de Sanji en un clin d'oeil, le laissant pantelant. Trois hommes en costume sombre adressèrent des sourires égrillards aux deux jeunes-hommes alors que Sanji était on-ne-peut-plus essoufflé.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers Zoro. Il avait l'air aussi flegmatique que s'il venait de faire des mots croisés de son journal. Il regarda Sanji du coin de l'oeil et lâcha un petit soupir. _Ouf, quand même un peu essoufflé._ Les hommes d'affaires descendirent au premier. Plus qu'un étage.

- Vous vous êtes brossé les dents, fit Roronoa en fixant le Coq.

- Et je me suis servi de votre brosse à dents.

Zoro souria à demi.

- Ah, Kuroashi Sanji, que vais-je donc faire de vous ?

Les portes s'ouvrirent au rez-de-chaussée. Roronoa le prit par le poignet.

- Les ascenseurs, ça fait toujours de l'effet, marmonna-t-il tout en traversant le hall.

_Ce qui me restait de présence d'esprit s'est fracassé en mille morceaux dans l'ascenseur de l'Hotel Century Shizuoka._

* * *

_Hehehehehehehehehehe ! c:_

_Oui, il est trop couuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurt ! et pourtant, je me suis démenée comme une folle pour le faire plus long... bouhouhouuuuuuuu ! m'en voulait pas, mais j'avais pas vraiment la foie pour ecrire ce chapitre mais tout ca ne vous regarde pas -w-_

_Alors, je sais, bien qu'à la fin ça bouge, je trouve que l'on avance pas assez vite dans ce chapitre..._

_Br__ef, si vous avez des remarques dites-le moi par un beau pitit commentaires :3 __Enfin, même si vous n'avez rien à dire, mettez un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir !_

_Bizouilles,_

_Shinory-chan._


	6. Chapter 6

**Révélations sur ses intentions.**

Zoro ouvrit la portière à Sanji de son Audi noire 4 x 4, un tank. Alors qu'ils venaient à peine de rentrer de la voiture de luxe, le portable de Roronoa se mit à sonner et il put décrocher grâce à un kit main-libre intégré dans la voiture alors qu'il sortait du parking sous-terrain de l'hôtel.

- Roronoa.

- Salut Bro' ! Alors, tu t'es envoyé en l'air ?

- Salut, Franky. Je suis sur haut-parleur et je ne suis pas seul dans la voiture, soupira Zoro.

- T'es avec qui ?

Le vert leva les yeux au ciel.

- Kuroashi Sanji.

- Salut, Sanji-bro' !

_Sanji-bro' ?_

- J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, murmura Franky d'une voix suggestive.

- Ne crois pas un mot de ce que Robin a pu te raconter sur lui, rétorqua le milliardaire.

Franky éclata de rire.

- Je raccompagne Sanji chez lui. Tu veux que je te ramène en ville ?

- Ouais. Évite de te perdre comme d'hab' hein ! Répondit Franky en se moquant du verdoyant.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis, Franky. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas du genre à plaisanter.

- Allez Bro' ! Détends-toi un peu du string et amuses-toi de temps en temps ! En plus en ce moment t'as pas l'air SUPERRR en forme !

- Évite d'hurler dans le téléphone, ça éviterai à Sanji et à moi-même de perdre l'audition, rétorqua Zoro alors que Sanji tentait de ne pas exploser de rire.

- hahaha ! Allez, Zoro, à tout' !

- Ouais, c'est ça, à tout'.

Et la communication s'interrompit.

- Ça va, rigolez, j'suis pas à ça près.

- Non, c'est bon, répondit Sanji avec un sourire.

Ils n'étaient déjà plus très loin d'où habitait Sanji.

- Ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur... ça ne se reproduira plus, à moins d'être prémédité, fit Roronoa.

Il se rangea devant le duplex que se partageaient Robin et Sanji qui se demanda un peu tard comment Zoro connaissait l'adresse.

_Ah oui, c'est vrai, ce mec est un harceleur qui envoit des livres qui coûtent une fortune._

Sanji se mit à bouder.

_Pourquoi ne veut-il plus m'embrasser ? Je ne comprends pas. Je le dégoûte ou quoi ? Et voilà qu'il descend de la voiture pour m'ouvrir la porte... Pourquoi ne peut-il pas tout simplement rester comme lors de l'instant dans l'ascenseur, insouciant de se qu'il aurait pu se passer si les autres hommes nous auraient vu ? D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas pu le toucher... J'aurai voulu passer mes mains dans ses cheveux rebelles anormalement verts mais à l'apparence si doux..._

Tout en se levant, Sanji glissa à l'oreille de son chauffeur :

- J'ai aimé ce qui s'est passé dans l'ascenseur.

À priori, ces quelques mots suffirent à troubler le milliardaire mais Sanji fit comme si de rien n'était et entra dans la bâtisse.

* * *

Robin et Franky sont attablés dans la salle à manger. Robin, l'air à la fois sexy et débraillée, affiche un sourire béat qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Zoro et Sanji allèrent dans le salon sous le regard soupçonneux de Robin.

- Salut, Sanji.

Elle se leva d'un bond pour l'éteindre puis le prit à bout de bras pour l'examiner avant de froncer les sourcils en se tournant vers Zoro.

- Bonjour Zoro, lâcha-t-elle, vaguement hostile.

- Mademoiselle Robin, répondit-il, raide et cérémonieux.

- Zoro, soit cool et appelle-la Robin, grogna Franky.

- Robin.

Zoro inclina la tête poliment. Franky souria, se leva et serra Sanji dans ses bras à son tour.

- Salut, Sanji-bro' !

- C'est la tournée générale des câlins aujourd'hui ? Demanda Sanji.

- Je resterai à ma place, répondit Zoro avec un sourire. Sinon, ça pourrait vite déraper.

- Laisse tomber, ce sans-coeur n'est pas très amical quand il s'y met. Sinon, il a un bon fond, fit Franky tout en souriant à Sanji.

Avec son sourire chaleureux et son regard bleu pétillant, il parut aussitôt sympathique aux yeux de Sanji.

- Bon, Franky, il faut qu'on y aille, dit doucement Zoro.

- D'accord !

Franky se tourna vers Robin et l'attira dans ses bras pour l'embrasser longuement. _Bon sang... prenez une chambre !_

Sanji regarda ses pieds, légèrement gêné alors que Franky lâchait Robin.

- À plus, bébé.

Robin fondit sur place. _Robin, docile ? Ça alors, Franky doit vraiment être un bon coup. Je ne la reconnais plus. OÙ EST PASSÉE MA ROBIN D'AMOUR ?!_

Roronoa leva les yeux aux ciel, puis fixa Sanji d'un air amusé alors qu'il s'approchait lentement de son oreille.

- À plus, bébé, murmura-t-il.

Sanji explosa de rire. Ça ne lui allait réellement pas, à ce Roronoa.

- N'oubliez pas, je passe vous prendre à 20 heures !

Et les deux frères partirent sous les regards de Sanji et Robin.

- Eh beh... Notre Sanji, dragueur international, fond pour un autre homme. Et attention, pas n'importe lequel : Roronoa Zoro ! Le milliardaire le plus sexy du monde, excusez du peu.

- Évidement, il n'y a que son argent qui m'intéresse ! Répondit Sanji, légèrement gêné.

Les deux amis pouffèrent légèrement.

- Ce soir, je suis de sortie, ma douce Robin.

- Avec monsieur, j'imagine.

- On ne peut rien te cacher.

- Et bien, allons te faire beau pour ce soir !

- Allons surtout au boulot.

- Chut. C'est moi qui décide aujourd'hui ! Termina Robin, plus pétillante que jamais. Elle était complètement métamorphosée.

* * *

20 heures. _Comme prévu, il est ponctuel._ Zoro sortit de l'Audi pour m'ouvrir la porte.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Kuroashi.

- Monsieur Roronoa, fit Sanji en inclinant la tête. Pourquoi m'ouvrir à chaque fois la portière ? Je ne suis pas une jeune demoiselle.

- Hmm... Pas faux. Mais peu importe, montez.

Sanji grimpa sur le siège arrière. Johnny était au volant.

- Bonsoir, Johnny.

- Bonsoir, monsieur Kuroashi.

Sa voix était courtoise et professionnelle. Une fois Zoro et Sanji installés, Johnny démarra le bolide et quelques minutes plus tard seulement, ils étaient à destination. Ils arrivèrent à un petit aérodrome où il y était écrit en grosses lettres "RORONOA ENTREPRISES ©".

À peine les deux jeunes hommes étaient entrés dans l'édifice qu'un vieille homme arrivait en trombe devant Zoro.

- Zoro ! Zoro !

- Oui, grand-père ?

- Voici votre plan de vol. Toutes les vérifications préalables sont faites. Tout est prêt.

- Merci, grand-père, fit Roronoa en lui souriant chaleureusement.

- De rien p'tit gars !

- Allez, on y va !

Les deux hommes partirent en direction de l'avion. _Bordel, c'est quoi cette bête ?_

Sanji entra dans l'avion et y découvrit toute une panoplie de boutons, plus étranges les uns que les autres. Zoro s'installa à ses côtés et lui désigna un casque et la ceinture de sécurité du doigt.

Sanji s'exécuta alors que Roronoa commençait déjà la préparation de l'appareil pour décoller.

- Je vous présente Thousand Sunny, une merveille de mon frère, fit Zoro.

Sa voix parvint aux oreilles de Sanji par le casque.

- Vous savez ce que vous faites au moins ?

Roronoa souria.

- J'ai ma licence depuis plus de trois ans. Et puis... Mon frère s'est amusé à m'intégrer une dizaine de GPS pour éviter que je me perde, termina Zoro, blasé.

Sanji gloussa alors que Zoro se mettait en piste pour décoller et commençait un dialogue incompréhensible avec une personne de la tour de contrôle tout en actionnant des boutons.

Après avoir fini, Zoro tourna la tête vers Sanji.

- Prêt ?

À peine Sanji acquiescait d'un mouvement de tête que Zoro accéléra et quelques instants plus tard, ils ne touchaient déjà plus le sol.

- C'est long, ce vole ? Demanda Sanji.

- Moins d'une heure. Nous avons le vent dans le dos.

Il n'y eut plus de conversation durant le vol. Sanji admirait les lumières briller, transperçant la noirceur de la nuit et Zoro restait constamment vigilant pour ne pas changer de direction.

Effectivement, trois quarts d'heure plus tard, Roronoa redébuta un dialogue indéchiffrable pour notre pauvre passager, sûrement avec la tour de contrôle de l'aérodrome de Tokyo.

- Tenez-vous prêt, nous allons nous poser sur le toit de mon immeuble.

- P... Pardon ?

Roronoa eut un sourire en coin.

- Faites-moi confiance, c'est tout.

Cinq minutes plus tard environ, ils s'étaient effectivement posés sur le toit d'une des plus hautes tours de Tokyo.

Alors qu'ils étaient qu'à quelques mètres seulement, Zoro avait appuyé sur un bouton qui actionna toute une panoplie de mécanisme et ils purent admirer la sortie d'une nouvelle hélice sur le toit, le transformant en hélicoptère.

- Mon frère, un véritable génie, fit Zoro avec une véritable admiration.

Sanji - ayant vu défiler sa vie devant ses yeux une bonne dizaine de fois - se détacha et sortit tout tremblant de l'avion-hélico sous l'oeil amusé du milliardaire qui éteignit l'appareil et prit quelques affaires avant de le rejoindre.

Il prit Sanji par le poignet, le tirant doucement vers un ascenseur extérieur pour pouvoir pénétrer enfin dans la bâtisse. Tout en composant le code, il s'adressa à Sanji.

- Retenez-le, il risque de vous servir lorsque vous en saurez plus sur mes projets.

Et les deux hommes pénétrèrent dans la cabine. À peine furent-ils entrés, qu'ils en sortaient déjà et Sanji put découvrir un gigantesque salon typiquement japonais. Calme et sérénité étaient au rendez-vous.

- Wow. J'm'y attendais vraiment pas. Je pensais que vous étiez comme tous les riches : meubles dernier cri etc...

- Hmmm... Je le suis. Mais pour un autre domaine, répondit Roronoa avec un sourire indescriptible. Mais pour ce qui est de la décoration, j'aime rester dans l'esprit japonais - hormis pour la cuisine et une autre pièce -, la sérénité que cela dégage, et ne pas trop m'éloigner de mes tatamis si chers pour mon sport dont j'en suis quasiment le leader.

Zoro se débarrasa de ses chaussures suivit de près par Sanji et ils s'avancèrent dans la pièce.

- Je vous fais visiter ? Demanda Zoro, légèrement impatient.

Le blondin hocha la tête en guise de réponse et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine (*) qui les plongèrent dans un tout autre univers : des meubles modernes, très bien équipée tout en restant dans l'ambiance japonaise, un rêve pour un cuisinier du rang de Sanji.

- Étonnant, ce changement radical.

Zoro souria.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Demanda Roronoa.

_Après hier soir ? Il plaisante, ou quoi ?_

- Un verre de vin blanc, si vous avez, répondit tout de même Sanji.

- Bien sûr. Pouilly Fumé, ça vous va ?

- Je vous fais confiance, répondit-il simplement.

Zoro lui tendit un verre en cristal où attendait patiemment le breuvage d'être dégusté. Sanji trempa ses lèvres et put découvrir un vin léger, frais et délicieux.

- Voulez-vous vous asseoir ?

Sanji hocha une nouvelle fois la tête et il fut emmené sur le balcon de la cuisine et s'installa nonchalamment sur l'un des nombreux poufs qui lui étaient présentés.

_J'avais les mêmes chez le vieux-schnock !_

- J'ai quelques petites choses à voir avec vous.

Zoro s'absenta quelques secondes et revint avec quelques feuilles en main.

- Ceci est un accord de confidentialité. Mon avocat y tient, expliqua Roronoa en haussant les épaules.

Il le remit à Sanji qui était on-ne-peut-plus perplexe.

- Que signifie cet accord ?

- Que vous ne pourrez rien révéler de ce qui aura lieu entre nous. Rien, à personne.

_Bordel de merde, alors c'est grave, vraiment grave, ce qui me rend d'autant plus curieux d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire._

- Très bien, je signe.

- Il faut toujours lire avant de signer.

- Je ne parlerai de nous à personne. Pas même à Robin.

Roronoa lui tendit un stylo.

- Prenez la décision que vous voulez mais après avoir signé, il sera impossible de revenir sur votre décision.

Sanji prit le stylo, signa, donna un des deux exemplaires au milliardaire tandis qu'il en glissait un dans l'une de ses poches. Roronoa se leva et lui tendit la main.

- Venez, je vais vous montrer quelque chose. Mon endroit préféré : ma salle de jeux.

Sanji haussa un sourcil.

- Vous voulez qu'on joue avec votre Xbox ?

Zoro partit d'un grand rire.

- Non, pas avec mes consoles. Venez.

Ils traversèrent un long couloir et arrivèrent devant une porte. Le milliardaire sortit une clé de sa poche et l'ouvrit.

- Vous pouvez partir quand vous voulez, je vous le rappelle.

- Ouvrez cette maudite porte, répondit Sanji.

* * *

La première chose que remarqua Sanji, ce fut l'odeur : très agréable, mélange de cuir, de bois et de cirage légèrement citronné. L'éclairage répandait une lumière subtile et tamisée, créant une ambiance de cocon dans cette vaste pièce aux murs et au plafond bordeaux, avec un parquet au bois ciré. Une grand croix en acajou vernis en forme de "X" équipée de menottes en cuir à chaque extrémité, occupait le mur face à la porte. Près de cette dernière se trouvait une grande commode en acajou aux tiroirs très peu profonds, comme ceux où l'on rangeait les spécimens dans les musées d'histoire naturelle. Il y avait aussi accrochés au mur : un assortiment de palettes, de fouets, de cravaches et quelques martinets.

Un grand canapé en cuir sang de boeuf était tourné vers le lit, lui aussi recouvert de cuir rouge.

Après avoir inspecté la pièce, Sanji se tourna vers le milliardaire. Comme il s'y attendait, Roronoa l'observait attentivement avec une expression impénétrable.

- Dites quelque chose...

- Êtes-vous sadique ?

- Disons plutôt Dominant.

Le regard émeraude du vert devint torride alors que Sanji ne comprenait plus grand chose. Ils restèrent ainsi à ce regarder encore quelques minutes, le temps que Sanji digère l'information avant que Zoro ne coupe le silence avec un soupir.

- Allons au salon, c'est très troublant de vous voir ici.

_Robin m'avait bien dit qu'il ne fallait pas lui faire confiance..._

Sanji, sans laisser transparaître sa peur, suivit Roronoa dans le couloir. Avant d'atteindre le salon, ils prirent à droite et arrivèrent derrière une nouvelle porte.

- Avant tout... Je dois vous montrer ceci.

Roronoa ouvrit lentement la porte et ils purent entrer dans une nouvelle chambre aux couleurs chaudes avec un grand lit et une magnifique vue sur Tokyo.

- Ce sera votre chambre. Vous pouvez y mettre ce que vous voulez.

- Ma chambre ? Vous vous attendez que j'emménage chez vous ? Fit Sanji en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler son horreur.

Zoro l'observa en pinçant les lèvres et repartit vers le salon tout en ordonnant à Sanji de manger. Ce dernier, n'ayant absolument plus faim, le suivit tout de même mais le prévint qu'il ne mangerait rien. Bien que le milliardaire n'était pas de cet avis, il lui fit comprendre clairement que ce n'était pas de sa faute si un sado-masochiste lui coupait l'appétit en lui montrant toutes ces horreurs même s'il réfléchissait tout de même à la proposition faite sous les sous-entendus du bretteur.

Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la table basse du salon et Sanji s'installa sur un coussin à même le sol tandis que Zoro venait avec des plats qui venaient d'être faits, sûrement par les cuisiniers personnels de monsieur. Alors que le vert s'installait, Sanji entra immédiatement dans le vif du sujet.

- Vous avez parlé de papiers à signer.

- C'est exacte. C'est un autre contrat qui établit ce que nous ferons et ne ferons pas. Je dois connaître vos limites, et il que faut que vous connaissiez les miennes.

Sanji le regarda manger tranquillement puis reposa son regard sur son assiette toujours pleine alors qu'une question le démangeait.

- Comment êtes-vous devenu... comme ça ?

- Comment devient-on ce qu'on est ? Difficile de répondre. Pourquoi certaines personnes aiment-elles le fromage alors que d'autres le détestent ? Vous aimez le fromage ? Mademoiselle Jessica(**), ma cuisinière, nous a déniché du très bon fromage pour notre souper.

_Voilà que nous parlons de fromage, maintenant._ pensa Sanji, à la limite de l'exaspération.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Roronoa avait fini de manger, même Sanji. Celui-ci avait été forcé de tout avaler et n'avait pas su résister au regard de braise du milliardaire lorsqu'il avait dit à nouveau "je vous punirai" au pauvre cuisinier.

Ils étaient désormais dans une vaste pièce avec une fenêtre en verre du sol au plafond qui donnait sur un balcon. Roronoa s'asseya derrière son bureau, fit signe à Sanji de s'installer en face de lui et lui remit un papier.

- Voici les règles. Elles sont susceptibles d'être modifiées. Elles font partie du contrat, que vous pouvez également consulter.

**Vous m'excuserez mais je ne pourrai vous donner cette liste. Elle pourrait en choquer plus d'un, faites-moi confiance.**

Après avoir lu attentivement la feuille, Sanji releva la tête, légèrement pale. Roronoa l'observait, à priori inquiet de l'état du blond. Il lui tendit une nouvelle feuille.

- Voici mes limites.

* * *

**Limites à ne pas franchir.**

_ Aucun acte impliquant le feu.

_ Aucun acte impliquant la miction, la défécation (***) ou les produits qui en résultent.

_ Aucun acte impliquant les épingles, les couteaux, le piercing ou le sang.

_ ...

* * *

La liste était longue et dégoûtait Sanji de plus en plus, lui retournant l'estomac.

- Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda Roronoa, gentiment.

_Au secours ! Je sèche complétement !_ Roronoa le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Sanji.

Il se tortilla légèrement en se mordillant la lèvre.

- Enfin, vous avez bien eu des relations sexuelles, y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne vous a pas plu dans le contexte ?

Pour la première depuis des siècles, Sanji rougit.

- Vous pouvez me parler, Sanji. Nous devons être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre, sinon ça ne marchera pas.

Sanji fixa ses doigts noués.

- Dites-moi, ordonna Zoro.

- Eh bien... Je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles, alors je n'en sais rien, répondit Sanji d'une petite voix.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le milliardaire qui le dévisageait, bouche bée, figé, livide.

- Jamais ? Chuchota Roronoa.

Sanji secoua la tête.

- Vous êtes puceau ?

Le cuisinier hocha à nouveau la tête alors que Zoro fermait les yeux. _On dirait qu'il compte jusqu'à dix._ Quand il les rouvrit, il était furieux.

- Putain, mais pourquoi vous ne m'aviez rien dit ?!

* * *

_FINI ! Oui, bon, je sais, ce chapitre passe trop vite d'une chose à l'autre. Mais je devais a tout prix avancer si vous vouliez le premier lemon au chapitre suivant ! :pleure:_

(*)_La cuisine c'est nous, et Schmith ! /pan/_

(**)_Jessica est la cuisinière de Navarone !_

(***)_Désolée mais oui, il y a bien des gens qui font ça T _ T_

_bref. Joyeux Noël a tous !_


	7. Chapter 7

**Enfin devenu un homme**

Zoro passa ses mains dans ses cheveux en faisant les cents pas dans son bureau. _Deux mains : Il est donc doublement exaspéré._ Son self-control habituel semblait l'avoir lâché d'un coup.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne m'en avez jamais parlé.

- De un, on en a jamais parlé et de deux, je n'ai pas l'habitude de dévoiler mon statut sexuel a tous ceux que je croise. Enfin, on vient de se rencontrer... Répondit le blondin.

Sanji regarda ses mains, se sentant coupable.

- Je savais que vous n'aviez pas beaucoup d'expérience mais de là à être puceau... Souffla Roronoa. Merde, Sanji, je viens de vous montrer...

Il gint alors qu'il se prenait la tête entre les mains.

- Nom de Dieu. Aucune jeune fille ou jeune homme ne vous a fait perdre la tête ? Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez vingt et un ans, bientôt vingt deux. En plus, vous avez tout pour vous ! Comment vous y êtes pris pour éviter le sexe ?

Sanji haussa les épaules.

- J'en ai jamais ressenti le besoin.

Zoro soupira longuement et vint se rasseoir en face du blondin. Il l'observa longuement se les doigts et après quelques minutes de silence pesant, il reprit la parole alors que Sanji relevait la tête.

- Il est tard... et vous vous mordez la lèvre, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Sanji se stoppa net et libéra sa lèvre. Il vit alors Roronoa se relever et lui tendre la main.

- Venez, murmura Zoro.

- Quoi ?

- Nous allons rectifier la situation immédiatement.

Sanji le regarda avec des yeux ronds comme des ballons. Le regard de Zoro s'enflamma.

- Sanji, je vais vous faire l'amour, maintenant.

- Oh.

Le sol venait de s'effondrer sous les pieds de Sanji. _Bordel._ Il déglutit alors Roronoa lui offrit un sourire coquin. Ce dernier avait les yeux brillants, enfiévrés, à la limite de l'excitation. Alors que Sanji lui donnait enfin sa main, il le prit dans ses bras, passa ses doigts sur la nuque du blondin et joua avec quelques mèches blondes pour finir par les tirer pour obliger le cadet à lever le visage vers lui.

Voir le milliardaire de si près suffit à Sanji pour s'abandonner totalement à celui-ci alors qu'il voyait le vert s'approcher lentement pour l'embrasser et sucer sa lèvre inférieur.

- J'ai envie de la mordre, cette lèvre, murmura Zoro, toujours collé à ses lèvres.

Il se mit à tirer dessus prudemment avec ses dents et en voyant Sanji complètement à sa merci, il afficha un sourire triomphant tout en le libérant. Il prit la main du blondin et ils traversèrent l'appartement en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

Ils arrivèrent dans une nouvelle chambre qui donnait directement sur l'ensemble de Tokyo. Sanji ne put admirer la vue tant il tremblait d'appréhension.

_Ça y est. Je vais y passer. Certes, ce n'est pas avec une belle demoiselle comme je l'avais imaginé mais avec Roronoa Zoro, excusez du peu._

Sanji le dévora des yeux, le souffle court. Il le vit retirer sa montre et la poser sur une commode près du lit, enlever sa veste qu'il suspendra sur le dos d'une chaise avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Bien entendu, vous ne vous êtes pas fait dépister.

Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de la commode et en sortit une boite de préservatif. Après ça, il s'avança lentement vers Sanji, sûr de lui, sexy, le regard de braise. Le coeur de Sanji se mit à battre plus fort, son sang a bouillonner, le désir monta comme une boule humide et chaude dans son ventre. Debout devant lui, Zoro le regarda dans les yeux.

- On retire cette veste, d'accord ? Fit-il doucement.

Il saisit la veste de Sanji par les revers, la fit glisser de ses épaules et la posa sur la chaise. Aux tréfonds de son ventre, Sanji put sentir des muscles se crisper délicieusement. Cette sensation frôlant presque la douleur était si vive, si exquise que Sanji pensait ne pouvoir la contrôler. Zoro se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres exigeantes, fermes, lentes, se moulèrent parfaitement sur celles du cadet. Il commença à déboutonner lentement la chemise bleu que portait Sanji tout en embrassant sensuellement chacune des parties accessibles de son cou. Tout aussi lentement, il retira la chemise devenu gênante et la laissa tomber au sol tout en se reculant pour le regarder.

- Qui aurait cru que tu pouvais être si bien musclé dans ton costume ? Tu as une peau magnifiquement pâle, qui plus est. Je veux en embrasser chaque centimètre.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Zoro se rapprocha du blondin pour coller ses lèvres juste sous son oreille. Il parcourut la peau tendu du cou qui s'offrait à lui avec de doux baisers et s'attardait tendrement sur les points sensibles tout en les léchant et en y laissant une trace bien visible. Après le cou, il passa au torse. Prenant tout son temps, il laissa sa langue et sa bouche parcourir tendrement chaque parcelle de la peau blanche tout en laissant ses mains vagabonder sur le frêle corps du cuisinier.

Arrivant au niveau des petits bouts de chaire tendu sous le plaisir qu'il procurait au cadet, il fit quelques ronds concentriques autour de celui de droite pour arriver finalement au centre. Léchant minutieusement le petit bout de chaire rose, il vint pincer, cajoler le second avec sa main gauche. Il se délecta du long gémissement que son blondin laissa s'échapper de sa bouche lorsqu'il referma sa mâchoire sur cette partie sensible.

Jugeant s'être assez amusé sur cette partie du corps, Zoro se redressa pour embrasser avec exigence son blond tout en se collant sensuellement contre lui. Sanji put alors sentir le membre légèrement gonflé du milliardaire se frotter contre son bas-ventre, lui procurant un délicieux frisson. Totalement submergé par le baiser, il ne sentit pas le bretteur déboucler lentement la ceinture de son pantalon. Zoro le fit reculer jusqu'à ce que Sanji sente le lit derrière ses genoux, rompit le baiser et mit un genou à terre tout en aggripant les hanches du cadet. Le vert commença à lécher la hanche droite avant de se déplacer vers celle de gauche, tout en continuant de faire parcourir sensuellement sa langue sur l'épiderme plus qu'éveillé pour ensuite remonter vers son nombril qu'il titillera très brièvement.

Une main dans les cheveux vert tendre du bretteur, Sanji tira lentement dessus tout en essayant de contrôler sa respiration sifflante tandis que Zoro tirait désormais sur la braguette en la faisant descendre avec ses dents tout en regardant Sanji, le regard brûlant. Il fit descendre lentement le pantalon noir du jeunôt et une fois retiré, il passa son nez le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse, jusque _là_.

- Tu sens délicieusement bon, fit Roronoa.

Il se releva pour rabattre la couverture et poussa lentement Sanji sur son lit. Il retira alors d'un geste sec les chaussettes du cuisinier alors que celui-ci se mettait sur ses coudes, haletant. Roronoa souleva un de ses pieds par le talon et fit courir l'ongle de son pouce le long de la cambrure. Ce geste presque douloureux résonna jusqu'à l'entrejambes du cadet. Ce dernier poussa un petit gémissement tout en regardant d'un oeil perdu le vert qui l'observait. Sans cesser de regarder Sanji, il passa sa langue, puis ses dents sur la cambrure du pied. Sanji retomba sur le dos en râlant sous un plaisir inconnu. Zoro eut un petit rire et se mit sur ses genoux pour détailler le corps fin à sa merci. Il défit les boutons de son jean et le baissa lentement sans quitter Sanji des yeux qui était de plus en plus proche de l'orgasme. Se remettant à quatre pattes entre les jambes musclées du blondin, Zoro repartit à la conquête des petits bouts de chaire.

- Voyons si on peut te faire venir comme ça... Souffla Zoro tout en reprenant possession du téton gauche cette fois-ci avec sa bouche et du droit avec sa main.

Tout en suçant et mordillant lentement le gauche, sa main était occupée à faire rouler le droit sous ses doigts en tirant dessus parfois. S'accrochant désespérément aux draps, Sanji gémit alors de plus en plus fort, quémandant plus de contacte. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour qu'il finisse par venir dans un gémissement rauque, faisant un peu plus durcir le bretteur qui lui servait désormais d'amant. Cet "amant" remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa sensuellement. Il se redressa un peu et fit d'une voix érotique :

- Tu es très réceptif...

Et tout en passant une main sous le boxer désormais empli de sperme, il ressortit un de ses doigts couvert de semence et le porta à sa bouche.

- Et délicieux ! Termina Zoro, le yeux remplis de perversité.

Sous cette dernière phrase, Sanji ne put que rougir alors qu'il voyait le bretteur retirer son tee-shirt et lui arracher son boxer, l'envoyant voler à travers la pièce. Il retira ensuite son propre boxer, dévoilant ainsi au cuisinier ses propres parties intimes. En voyant "la bête", Sanji pâlit d'un coup en se demandant s'il était possible que cette "bête" puisse être en lui.

C'est avec un sourire carnassier que Zoro vint titiller le gland de Sanji du bout de la langue pour lécher le reste de semence le long de son aine. Une fois avoir fini, il sortit un petit tube de sa table de nuit et enduisit ses doigts du liquide qui était présent à l'intérieur. Se léchant les lèvres il introduisit l'index dans la gaine chaude sans prévenir. Sanji retint de justesse et gémissement de douleur alors qu'un deuxième doigt venait rejoindre le premier.

Après quelques minutes de cette torture, Zoro retira ses doigts, prit un petit emballage sur la table de nuit et enfila un préservatif. Il se coula sur Sanji tout en lui disant de se décontracter le plus possible et présenta son gland à "l'entrée". Voyant le blond se ramolir légèrement, il prit cette fois-ci l'initiative de commencer à le pénétrer tout en le caressant.

- Sanji, tu peux me sentir jusqu'au plus profond de toi ? Je suis presque enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Sens mon désir et profite du voyage des sens...

Mélangé entre la douleur et le plaisir, Sanji laissa une larme couler alors que Zoro arrivait enfin au bout. S'immobilisant pour permettre à Sanji de s'habituer, il en profita pour faire une énième marque sur ce corps tant désiré et enfin possédé. Voyant le blond calmé, il débuta un vas-et-viens lent et hypnotique qui accélérait de minutes en minutes. Les gémissements du blondin redoublèrent lorsqu'il reprit en main son érection, lui faisant transparaître les étoiles. C'était si bon, si intense, que Sanji n'arrivait même plus à penser à quelque chose de censé. À chaque coup de rein, il sentait qu'il se rapprochait de plus en plus de la jouissance ultime, surtout lorsque Zoro touchait toujours avec plus de hargne un genre de boule de nerfs qui le mettait dans tous ses états.

C'est dans un dernier coup de rein merveilleusement bien placé, que les deux amants se libérèrent de cette tension sexuelle éprouvée depuis que Sanji avait pénétré le bureau de Roronoa, quelques jours plus tôt. Zoro attendit quelques instants avant de se retirer, haletant, et de jeter le préservatif. Il se coucha aux côtés de Sanji qui s'étirait, toujours aussi à l'ouest.

- Ça va ? Pas trop mal ? Demanda-t-il.

- Y'a mieux, répondit Sanji, évasif. J'aimerai bien recommencer.

Sanji écarquilla les yeux. _Merde ! J'ai pensé à voix haute !_ Il croisa alors le regard de braise que lui lança Roronoa. Celui-ci se redressa et lui ordonna de se retourner. Écoutant son amant, Sanji se mit sur le ventre alors que Zoro lui remontait ses hanches. Ce dernier se pencha en avant, collant son torse contre le dos du cadet et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Et bien... Cette fois-ci, je vais te prendre par derrière.

Et le manège recommença. Zoro, lui léchant avec délice chaque parcelle de peau de son dos, laissa vagabonder sa main droite vers l'entrejambes du blondin, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'intimité de celui-ci avec sa langue. Passant dans chaque recoin, courbe, il arriva finalement vers son objectif tout en redonnant du dénivelé à la verge de son blond. Il sentit Sanji se crisper lorsqu'il passa le muscle chaud et humide sur son intimité. Poussant un petit soupir de contentement, le blondin se cambra un peu plus, laissant libre accès à cette langue qui lui procurait de délicieux frissons. Il réussit à pénétrer sa langue dans l'intimité mais ne si attarda pas. Jugeant le blondin prêt, Zoro mit un nouveau préservatif et enfonça plus durement l'appel à la luxure qui se tortillait sous lui.

Le pilonnant comme si sa vie en dépendait, Zoro poussait désormais des grognements rauques couverts par les cris de pur plaisir de Sanji. Il accéléra encore la cadence, s'enfonçant encore plus profondément, il envoya son soumis au septième ciel, le suivant de très près. Il se retira ensuite, éjecta son préservatif et observa le cadet déjà plongé dans les bras de Morphée. Il décida lui aussi de s'endormir, et se coucha près du blond pour rejoindre lui aussi le pays des rêves.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Sanji se réveilla lentement, une atroce douleur aux reins. Il se redressa, et vit que Zoro avait disparu. Tout en allumant la lumière de la table de chevet, il put voir quelques médicaments qu'il s'empressa d'avaler alors qu'il apercevait de la lumière dans le salon. Après avoir observé la vue sur Tokyo par la fenêtre, il décida de jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon. Emportant la couette avec lui, il se leva - non sans difficultés - et se dirigea vers la source de lumière.

Il découvrit Zoro en profonde méditation.

- Que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais dormir, fit Roronoa, prenant de surprise le blondin.

- J'ai vu de la lumière, je suis venu voir. Pourquoi es-tu partit ?

- Je n'arrivai pas à dormir. Je dors seul, habituellement.

Roronoa ouvrit un oeil puis se leva. Il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama lui tombant sur ses hanches. Pas de tee-shirt. Sanji le dévora du regard et s'attarda sur sa cicatrice.

- Au lit, ordonna Roronoa.

Il tira Sanji vers sa chambre et lorsqu'il ouvrit la lumière, tous deux regardèrent la tache de sperme au milieu du lit. Ne s'y attardant pas, Zoro tira un tee-shirt de la commode et ordonna une nouvelle fois à Sanji de se coucher.

N'ayant pas la foi pour protester, Sanji s'exécuta tout en évitant la tache et fut vite rejoint par Roronoa qui le prit dans ses bras. Il lui embrassa tendrement ses cheveux et inspira profondément.

- Dors, maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Sanji ferma les yeux et repartit aussitôt vers ses rêves rempli d'yeux verts. Il était enfin devenu un véritable homme, même si ça c'était fait avec un homme et non pas avec une femme comme il l'avait imaginé avant cette rencontre.

* * *

_FINI ! ENFIN FINI CE LEMON !_

_Et vui, il est assez soft ! Ca viendra plus tard, le SM... Promis ! 8D_

_Sinon, je suis désolée de le poster si tard... Mais y'avait les fêtes et tout... Bref._

_Un petit lemon pour reprendre les cours en beauté ~ bien que le chapitre est trop court, je le sais -_- . Mais ce chapitre est censé n'être qu'un lemon, sans plus..._

_Review pour une fanficeuse en pleine déprime à cause de la reprise ?_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ça commence un peu à changer à partir de ce chapitre par rapport au livre ~_**

* * *

**Nouvelle rencontre et premiere seance de "torture".**

Il était dans les alentours de midi lorsque Sanji daigna se réveiller. Il sentait encore Zoro collé contre son dos, respirant lentement. Il profita quelques minutes de la chaleur que dégageait le corps si bien musclé du bretteur et se leva finalement, la faim lui tiraillant le ventre. Il enfila sa chemise et ne trouvant pas son fameux boxer à cause de l'obscurité, il décida de rester ainsi, sa chemise cachant aisément ses parties intimes. Tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, il alla chercher son baladeur MP3 situé dans l'une des poches de son pantalon qu'il retrouva près de la porte de chambre. Il sortit de la pièce sans le moindre bruit, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.

Ses écouteurs dans les oreilles, il décida de s'écouter un petit morceau de Shaka Ponk, histoire de bien se réveiller. Chose faite, il se dirigea vers la cuisine tout en fredonnant, de très bonne humeur. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la pendule accrochée dans le couloir et décida de préparer quelque chose de salé. Une fois arrivé, il sortit de quoi faire des onigiri, étant quelque chose de simple, rapide et facile à réaliser. Il prépara 2 Gô [mesure japonaise, signifie environ 500 grammes] de riz rond, un bol d'eau, du sel et put trouver tous les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait, tels qu'un filet de saumon qu'il salera bien qu'il fera grillé au four et une feuille et demi de nori [algue séchée], toujours en fredonnant joyeusement.

Sanji plaça tous ces ingrédients sur la tables tout en mettant le nori sur une grande assiette qui accueillera les onigiri. Il mouilla ses mains et y mit généreusement du sel. Il remplit sa main gauche de riz et y installa du saumon qu'il avait préalablement émietté après l'avoir grillé au four. Il recouvrit tout ça de riz, de quantité égale avec celui qu'il avait déjà mis dans la paume de sa main. Il pressa le met de son autre main de sorte à ce qu'il prenne la forme d'un triangle, réalisant les sommets à un à un. Suite à cela, il aplatit les deux faces et mit un bout de feuille de nori -qu'il avait découpé en quatre dans le sens de la longueur- au centre d'un côté du triangle afin de pouvoir tenir le met. (*)

Il répéta ces gestes plusieurs fois pour confectionner son repas et celui de Zoro -dont il s'était moqué lorsqu'il avait découpé l'algue servant d'aide pour le maintient des onigiri, faussement désolé de devoir cuisiner l'un de ses semblables (niveau coloris capillaire). Alors, que Sanji était plongé dans ses pensées tout en esquissant quelques pas de danse sur une musique rythmée, il sentit un regard dans son dos et se figea immédiatement.

- Oh non, te gènes surtout pas pour moi. Au contraire, continue... Je suis sûr que tu n'as rien sous ta chemise, en plus... entendit-il alors qu'il venait de stopper sa musique.

Sanji se retourna et put voir son hôte [dans le sens où Zoro héberge Sanji, et non pas l'inverse] assis sur chaise haute du bar, le coude droit sur celui-ci qui soutenait sa tête grâce à sa main, le regardant franchement amusé. Le blond grogna et prit l'assiette d'onigiri en les mettant sous le nez de Zoro.

- Itadakimasu ! firent-ils, en coeur.

Le regard de Roronoa pétilla de joie en voyant son encas préféré et expliqua à Sanji qu'il ne pouvait rêver mieux pour commencer la journée... tout en terminant sa phrase en murmurant presque par un «même si te prendre fiévreusement serait très certainement l'un des meilleurs réveils au monde...». Sanji, en entendant malgré lui cette phrase, le traita de "Marimo pervers" auquel répondit le concerné qu'il fallait mieux qu'il se taise s'il ne voulait pas que cela se produise réellement. Sanji grogna une nouvelle fois et décida de ne plus adresser la parole au vert pour le moment. Non pas qu'il grognait parce qu'il n'avait pas envie que le bretteur le prenne sauvagement, loin de là, mais vu le mal atroce qu'il avait au bas du dos, il ne voulait pas plus pousser son corps.

- Bah alors, sourcils vrillés, tu boudes ? fit Zoro, enfantin.

Surpris de l'intonation qu'avait pris le bretteur, il ne put que se dire que le verdoyant faisait beaucoup plus son âge à ce moment même que lorsqu'il était entre les quatre murs de son bureau. Il découvrait une autre facette de l'homme qui se tenait à ses côtés. D'après ce qu'il avait observé, Zoro était un homme "multi-facettes" envers lui : ça avait d'abord commencé par la politesse lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés ; par la suite, son côté "taquin" après le café (et sake) qu'ils avaient prit ensembles suivit de près par le côté "homme d'affaires" lors des négociations pour le fameux contrat «Tiens, j'l'avais oublié celui-là, pensa Sanji.» ; l'obscénité qui l'avait possédé lors de leurs ébats de la nuit dernière (il rougit.) et désormais son côté enfantin.

Voyant le blond perdu dans ses pensées, Roronoa prit un des onigiri restants et le mit sous le nez de Sanji. Ce dernier ne sortit pas de sa transe mais mangea dans la main du vert plus qu'étonné jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et s'excuse platement.

- Ce n'est rien. J'avoue que ça m'a surprit, tout de même, répondit Zoro. J'y pense, comment ça va ? Pas trop mal ?

- Tu m'as pris pour une gonzesse ou quoi ? grogna Sanji.

- Va voir dans la salle de bain, je dois avoir un truc pour te décontracter dans l'armoire à pharmacie. Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes.

- Pourquoi faire ? fit simplement le blond.

Zoro lui fit un clin d'oeil et reprit là où il s'était arrêté, c'est à dire dévorer les onigiri. Sanji haussa les épaules et alla en direction de la salle de bain en suivant les instructions de son hôte, apparemment fausses puisqu'il arriva dans le placard à chaussures de celui-ci. Sanji lança une moquerie à Zoro sur son sens de l'orientation médiocre tout en lui faisant remarquer qu'il ne savait même pas se repérer dans son propre appartement. Après quelques minutes il trouva enfin la salle de bain.

Il ouvrit l'armoire à pharmacie et trouva un doliprane, espérant que ça fasse ne serait-ce qu'un peu d'effet et décida par la suite de prendre une bonne douche. Alors qu'il allait retirer sa chemise, Zoro entra dans la salle de bain. Sanji, surpris, l'interrogea du regard.

- Quoi ? Je ne peux pas prendre un bain avec toi ? répondit tout simplement Zoro.

- L'intimité, tu connais ?!

- Pourtant hier soir ça ne te gênait pas... fit le bretteur faussement contrarié. Bref. Déssape-toi, termina-t-il en faisant couler l'eau.

Voyant qu'il ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis, Sanji abandonna et commença à deboutonner sa chemise non sans râler tandis que Zoro vérifiait la température de l'eau. Le blondin laissa sa chemise tomber au sol et entra dans le bain sous l'oeil attentif du vert.

- Pourquoi tu me fixes ainsi ? T'as vu la vierge ou quoi ?

- L'ex-vierge, plutot, répliqua Zoro en sortant de sa contemplation.

Sanji lui lança un regard ultra-noir qui fit sourire Zoro alors qu'il enlevait aussi ses habits. Il s'installa en face du blond qui s'était lui aussi rincé l'oeil en voyant le corps nu du bretteur. Celui-ci bascula sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant sur le rebord de la grande baignoire et profitant de la chaleur de l'eau pour se détendre, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Il allait s'assoupir quand Sanji reprit la parole.

- Depuis quand pratiques-tu ce genre de ... choses ? Je parle bien sur de la fameuse pièce...

Il ne bougea pas d'un poil mais Sanji pu voir qu'il s'était légèrement crispé.

- Très longtemps, avait-il seulement répondu.

Il fixait le plafond blanc avec un expression neutre tandis que d'affreux souvenirs revenaient à lui. Quant à Sanji, il l'observait, de plus en plus curieux. Après un long silence, Zoro continua.

- Depuis mes dix ans.

- Dix ans ?! s'étrangla Sanji.

- Oui.

Zoro ne bougeait toujours pas alors que Sanji, lui, s'était redressé d'un coup. Il n'y croyait, c'était impossible qu'un garçon puisse faire des choses avec ces ... choses qu'il y avait dans la fameuse pièce avec une quelconque fille de son âge ! Le blond allait à nouveau parler mais il se fit taire par Zoro.

- Je ne veux pas en parler alors ne pose plus de questions.

Sanji put entendre la voix de Zoro légèrement différente que d'habitude, un peu nouée, mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il se contenta d'acquiescer et un autre silence prit place. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes, tous deux essayant de se décontracter le plus possible. Mais lorsque Zoro releva la tête, il put découvrir Sanji totalement décontracté, les yeux clos, semblant dormir. «C'est pas possible, ce mec le fait exprès ! hurla Zoro en son fort intérieur, légèrement échauffé à cette vue.» Il se releva vite - réveillant ainsi Sanji qui, en ouvrant ses yeux, tomba nez à... pénis avec le milliardaire - sortit, se sécha et ordonna à Sanji d'en faire de même. Encore surpris, Sanji se leva sans rechigner et se fit emprisonner dans une serviette, les bras eux aussi coincés dedans, et se fit emmener dans la chambre ainsi, sous l'épaule du vert.

Il se rebella un peu cette fois-ci mais ne put se défaire de l'emprise du bretteur qui le projeta sur son lit.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas !

- T'inquiète, j'vais juste te faire deux-trois p'tits truc de rien du tout.

Alors que Zoro s'affairait à donner du plaisir au blondin, des voix se firent entendre dans l'appartement. Zoro se releva d'un seul coup, surprenant Sanji.

- Où est Zoro ?

- Il dort encore, monsieur, fit une seconde voix.

- Quel dormeur celui-là... Bon, je vais alors le réveiller, comme au bon vieux temps.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, monsieur, il ne devrait pas tarder. Allez vous asseoir dans le salon en l'attendant, si vous le voulez bien.

En entendant les pas des deux hommes s'éloigner, Zoro sauta du lit, prit des affaires propres et s'habilla d'un t-shirt vert pomme et d'un jeans noir. Avant de sortir, il se tourna vers Sanji.

- Habille-toi vite, tu devrais trouver des habits à ta taille dans mes affaires, mon père est là.

- Mais...

- Dépêche-toi, si tu n'es pas là dans cinq minutes, je viens te chercher que tu sois habillé ou non. C'est la première fois que je présente quelqu'un à mon père alors essayons de faire bon effet au lieu qu'il te voit à poil, dans mon lit, rouge comme tu es, tu saisis ?

Il sortit alors sans laisser le temps au blond de parler et ferma délicatement la porte derrière lui. Sanji, quant à lui, se dépêcha et fouilla dans l'armoire du vert. Il y trouva un polo blanc à fines rayures verticales grises, un gilet violet et un jeans gris. Après avoir improvisé à l'aveugle une coupe de cheveux à peu près correcte, il sortit à son tour de la chambre et rejoignit le salon où étaient installés Zoro et son père. D'ailleurs celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux pétillants alors qu'il demandait à son fils si Sanji était bien "ce qu'il pensait". Zoro affirma avec un leger sourire et invita le blond à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Sanji accepta et les rejoignit.

- Je te présente Sanji. Bien qu'il soit encore étudiant, il travaille déjà au Baratie, à Shizuoka.

- Shizuoka ? Ce n'est pas tout prêt ! Je suis heureux de savoir que mon fils n'est pas si associable que ça et qu'il s'est enfin trouvé quelqu'un, répondit le père de Zoro.

Ce dernier grogna et fit clairement comprendre à son père que, s'il pouvait se taire, ça l'arrangerait. L'ignorant totalement, l'homme continua.

- Bref. Je suis content de faire votre connaissance, Sanji ! Je me présente : Kôshirô, père adoptif de Zoro, termina-t-il en souriant à Sanji qui était légèrement intimidé.

- Moi de même, répondit poliment le blondin.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi pendant une bonne heure et demi, Kôshirô posant de multiples questions à Sanji. Prenant enfin congé, il salua poliment Sanji alors qu'il taquina un peu Zoro et sortit alors de l'appartement, accompagné d'un homme que Sanji ne connaissait pas non plus. Quelques minutes plus tard, ce même homme revint et s'avança vers les deux amants.

- C'était moins une, Nii-san. Je constate que tu as encore oublié les visites quotidiennes de ton père qu'il effectue chaque dimanche.

- Ouais. Merci de l'avoir retenu, Yosaku.

- T'inquiète !

Le-dit Yosaku repartit et laissa à nouveau seul Sanji et Zoro. Se dernier souffla un bon coup et regarda Sanji.

- Quoi ?

- Rien, j'me disais juste que mon père avait l'air de t'adorer.

Sanji ne dit rien, surpris.

- Et ça me plaît bien, qu'il n'est rien dit au fait que tu sois toi aussi un homme, termina Zoro.

Les deux se fixèrent quelques minutes avant que Zoro ne redevienne sérieux.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? demanda Sanji.

- Le contrat.

- Je n'y es pas encore réfléchit. D'autant plus que vu que je ne sais pas réellement ce que tu vas me faire je préfère réfléchir longuement et ne pas te donner une réponse que je risque de regretter.

Zoro l'observa longuement, semblant réfléchir. Après un autre long silence, il reparla enfin.

- Je peux te donner un petit aperçu, si tu veux.

Au tour de Sanji de réfléchir. Fallait-il qu'il accepte, comme ça il savait à quoi s'attendre s'il signait le contrat ? Ou fallait-il dire non, et laisser en plan le bretteur ? Un combat intérieur s'engagea mais sa curiosité étant trop forte, il accepta. C'est alors qu'en deux secondes il se retrouva dans cette pièce faite de cuir et d'objets en tous genres.

Il ne savait quoi faire, son coeur battait la chamade, appréhendait. Zoro se posta devant lui, différent de d'habitude.

- Tout d'abord, met-toi nu et baisse la tête. Tu te dois d'être docile et faire tout ce que je te demande.

Sanji s'exécuta sans rechigner, ne voulant pas énerver le milliardaire.

- Bien. Lève les bras.

-*- Je tiens à préciser qu'à partir d'ici, certaines scènes peuvent (bien que je n'ai rien fait de méchant, au contraire) choquer. Vous pouvez les éviter en allant aux prochains tirets comme ceux-ci -*-

Les bras en l'air, Sanji vit Zoro lui attacher les mains sur des menottes attachées à une barre de métal au dessus de lui. Chose faite, Zoro alla chercher un martinet et revint vers sa proie.

- Je vais essayer d'y aller doucement, fit Zoro en levant l'objet.

Premier coup. La plaie causée par le coup commença brûler la peau de Sanji. Il ne sentit que de la douleur et rien d'autre.

Deuxième coup. Cette fois-ci, Zoro avait frappé sur son ventre. Les lanières de cuir frappèrent des points sensibles sur le blond qui, au lieu de ne ressentir que de la douleur sentit aussi un choc électrique de plaisir fuser dans ses veines. L'une des lanière avait frappé l'un de ses tétons, partie extrêmement sensible chez lui.

Troisième coup. Les lanières frôlèrent son bas ventre alors que Zoro commencait à tourner autour de sa proie.

Il frappa chaque partie de son corps, visant surtout les points faibles du blond qui commençait réellement à ressentir du plaisir malgré qu'il soit en train de se faire fouetter. Cela dura encore et encore, Zoro vachement échauffé en voyant ce corps si parfait se tordre non seulement de plaisir mais aussi de douleur et Sanji tentant de comprendre comment il pouvait ressentir du plaisir ainsi, alors qu'il ne devrait ressentir que de la honte. Peut-être était-ce à cause du fait que ce soit Zoro qu'il le fasse et qu'il voyait l'érection du vert grandir de plus en plus au fur et à mesure du temps.

À un moment, deux lanières frappèrent l'érection gonflée du blondin qui ne put que crier, de plaisir et de douleur. Zoro répéta son coup, fier de lui. Sanji balança sa tête en arrière, tentant de retenir ses cris alors qu'un troisième coup venait de le frapper directement son érection. Il vit ainsi Zoro balancer son martinet à travers la pièce et le détacher. Il le poussa vers le lit et lui ordonna de se mettre à quatre pattes en travers du lit. Chose faite, Zoro prit un objet cylindrique et l'enfonça en Sanji sans le prévenir. Ce dernier hurla de douleur sous l'intrusion mais fut bien obligé de constater que l'objet avait touché sa prostate et lui avait déclenché une énorme vague de plaisir en lui. Zoro fit tournoyer l'objet en Sanji et redonna un coup sur sa prostate. Voyant que le blondin s'habituait, il le retira et enfonça durement son membre gorgé de plaisir, en touchant une nouvelle fois ce point si bénéfique au plaisir de Sanji.

Ça n'avait rien de doux, de sensuel, ce n'était fait que de brutalité, un combat animal, mais Sanji ressentait un plaisir incommensurable même si, à vrai dire, il était complètement choqué de cette brutalité. Ils vinrent ensembles, tous les deux épuisés. Zoro se retira, sortit du lit et s'habilla seulement de son caleçon. Il envoya le deuxième à Sanji qui avait encore du mal à se remettre de son terrible orgasme. Il avait encore plus mal qu'avant et ne tenait pas vraiment debout. Sans rien dire, Zoro prit tous leurs habits en main et tira Sanji en l'emmenant une nouvelle fois dans la salle de bain.

-*- Voilà, la partie "plus dure" est passée ! -*-

Pour la seconde fois de l'après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la salle de bain mais ne prirent qu'une douche. Sanji n'avait toujours pas parlé et Zoro commençait à croire qu'il avait été trop fort pour une première fois dans ce domaine. Ce dernier repassa un autre caleçon à Sanji mais lui laissa les habits qu'il avait à peine mit et sortit de la salle de bain tout en le prévenant qu'ils partiraient dans cinq minutes afin de ramener le blond. Celui-ci sortant de son mutisme acquiesca et s'habilla rapidement.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le parking sous-terrain devant d'incroyables voitures. Ils prirent cette fois-ci une magnifique Aston Martin grise et partirent vers Shizuoka. Sanji daigna enfin parler.

- Je me demande bien comment ai-je pu ressentir du plaisir.

- C'est ainsi. Je ne l'ai jamais su non plus mais je continu quand même.

- La cicatrice que tu as sur ton torse... Elle est lié à ça ?

Zoro ria un peu, décontractant légèrement l'ambiance.

- Non, elle provient de mon combat contre le champion du monde de kendo.

Sanji se tourna vers lui, perplexe.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Sur les tatamis, vous vous battez avec des sabres en bambou !

- C'est exacte. Mais ce combat-ci s'est fait avec de véritables sabres. N'as-tu pas remarqué les trois sabres accrochés dans le salon ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Mais pourquoi vous êtes-vous battu ainsi ?

- Il me doit de le tuer ou d'au moins le battre pour une promesse que j'ai faite et je sais qu'un jour je le battrai. J'en suis sur.

En voyant l'air assuré du bretteur, Sanji esquissa un sourire et repartit dans ses pensées, toujours en train de se poser mille et une questions pour savoir s'il devait continuer ou pas cette relation.

* * *

_Fini !_

_Et oui, je suis véritablement désolée pour ce trèèèès long retard ! Mais je suis privée d'ordi, d'ipad et tout ce qui va avec a cause de mes notes mais je suis aussi allée deux week end au ski, ce qui n'a pas vraiment aidé..._

_Bref._

_(*) : Pour la recette d'onigiri : cette recette est celle que j'utilise pour faire les miens donc si vous voulez la prendre pour vous en faire, n'hésitez pas ^^ !_

_Bonnes vacances pour ceux qu'ils le sont comme moi,_

_Shino -_


	9. Chapter 9

**Questions existencielles.**

Une magnifique voiture arrêtée sur un chemin de terre, au milieu de nulle part, près d'une maison abandonnée.

- ... On est où, au juste ? demanda Sanji.

- ... Bonne question.

Blanc.

- ... C'est une blague ?

- ... Absolument pas.

- On est perdu ! Bravo !

- Roh la ferme !

Tentant de mettre en route son GPS avec Sanji qui lui hurlait dessus, Zoro jurait sur il ne sait quel dieu et sur son maudit sens de l'orientation. Il avait jugé inutile de l'allumer, pensant que la route vers Shizuoka allait être indiquée tout le long du voyage, malheureusement non.

- Bordel ! T'aurais pu m'éviter ça, j'suis crevé ! Tout ca parce que Môssieur le crétin de première n'assume pas d'avoir un sens de l'orientation de MERDE !

- Ta gueule j'te dis.

- Et pourquoi j'me tairais ?! Dépèche-toi de faire marcher ton putain de GPS, que j'rentre le plus vite chez moi !

- Si tu ne la ferme pas, tu risque de le regretter...

- Des menaces ? Maintenant tu me menaces ?! Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Allez, merde, bouge-toi le cul ! J'ai pas que ça à foutre ! Non mais vraiment... T'es vraiment qu'un CRETIN !

Malheureusement pour lui, Sanji ne vit l'étrange lueur dans les yeux de Zoro depuis qu'il avait commencé à le sermonner. Ni que cette lueur s'était accentuée sur le "bouge-toi le cul"...

Alors que Sanji allait sortir de la voiture pour se fumer une clope et aussi essayer de se situer, Zoro lui attrapa le bras et l'obligea à aller sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, passant entre les deux sièges. Il l'avait encore engueulé quelques secondes avant qu'il ne soit rejoint par un Zoro étrangement calme qui venait de le plaquer sur la banquette. Il avait tenté de se relever mais la main gauche de Zoro appuyait sur son torse pour le laisser couché. La largeur de la voiture n'étant pas très grande, Sanji devait plier ses jambes pour être dans une position "confortable".

Retirant sa main gauche du torse de Sanji, le milliardaire se mit à genou entre les jambes pliées du cuisinier et retira entièrement sa ceinture. Sous l'oeil affolé du cuisinier craignant re-subir la torture d'il y a quelques heures, il prit seulement en main ses poignets et les noua avec sa ceinture. Il se pencha en avant et tout en remontant lentement les poignets d'un Sanji étrangement docile au dessus de la tête de celui-ci, plongea sa tête dans son cou. Il lui murmura sensuellement à l'oreille :

- Continue de m'engueuler comme tu sais si bien le faire, ça m'excite, fit-il en terminant sa phrase en léchant le lobe d'oreille à sa portée.

- Je...

Rien. Il ne pouvait rien dire. La phrase que venait de prononcer Roronoa avait suffit à l'exciter. Ce sale... ! Zoro descendit sa bouche le long du cou fin de Sanji, le mordillant de temps en temps ou lui laissait des traces rouges un peu partout. Il faufila lentement ses mains sous le t-shirt que portait le blond, s'appropriant ses zones érogènes de ce dernier du bout des doigts.

La respiration de Sanji s'alourdit, sa bouche laissant s'échapper timidement quelques gémissements lorsque son bourreau mordait ou léchait l'un de ses points sensibles. Il aimait de plus en plus le poids du bretteur sur lui, son odeur, sa chaleur, tout le grisait. Sentir ainsi Zoro collé à lui dans un si petit espace ne faisait qu'augmenter son désir, son envie de lui.

Même s'il n'aimait pas forcément la façon dont Zoro voyait ses relations, il avait confiance en lui même s'il le connaissait peu aussi. Il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais de mal. De toute façon, il savait qu'il était épris d'un sentiment bien plus fort que de la simple amitié envers le sabreur, même s'il avait BEAUCOUP de mal à se l'avouer.

Il fut obligé de stopper ses pensées, le bretteur venant de lui retirer son t-shirt qui était désormais à ses poignets et l'embrassait langoureusement, faisant frotter son aine contre la sienne. Il pouvait sentir le désir de cet homme à travers les couches de tissus et cela le rendait fou. Il avait envie de lui même si cinq minutes auparavant il était furieux contre lui.

Passant ses poignets noués dans le dos de son seme, il tira sur le t-shirt de celui-ci pour tenter de lui enlever. Ce fut Zoro qui termina de le retirer, sa patience légèrement envolée. Le vert s'allongea sur Sanji, la tête plongée dans son cou, essayant vainement de se calmer. Ça allait trop vite, même pour lui. Il resta ainsi quelques minutes, un peu ailleurs.

Pour lui, cette façon de "baiser" était nouvelle. Jamais il n'avait connu ça. Il préférait de loin sa façon mais celle-ci ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire. Il l'avait déjà essayé une ou deux fois avec d'autres conquêtes mais il n'avait absolument pas aimé, contrairement à lorsqu'il le faisait avec Sanji. Même chose pour cet homme : il n'avait désiré aucun homme - ou femme - comme il le désirait. Et puis... un autre problème se posait à lui. Il sentait son désir, son attirance, se transformer en autre chose, une chose dont il s'était promis de ne plus jamais ressentir après la mort de son amour d'enfance.

- O-oi... Ça va ? Entendit-il.

Le bretteur ne répondit pas tout de suite, trop perdu dans ses pensées. À vrai dire, pour la première de sa vie, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Soit il gardait Sanji près de lui mais ressentirai ce sentiment dont il s'était juré de bannir, soit il le laissait s'en aller et pourrait à-nouveau enfouir ce sentiment au plus profond de lui. Il préféra néanmoins la deuxième solution, sachant de toute façon que le blond n'aimait pas sa vision du sexe, même s'il serait tout de même déchiré. Il se redressa sur ses genoux, observant avec gourmandise et regrets (même s'il ne le montre pas !) Sanji qui avait toujours ses joues rougies de plaisir. «Juste une dernière fois», pensa-t-il.

- Ouais.

Sanji le regarda suspicieusement. Quelque chose n'allait pas dans la tête de l'algue ambulante. Mais il ne put se poser de questions car le vert se réappropria ses lèvres avec encore plus de fougue mais aussi plus de douceur dans ses gestes. «Étrange...», pensa Sanji, mais il ne put continuer à penser, faute d'un marimo milliardaire qui venait de saisir ses fesses pour soulever légèrement son bassin et frottait durement cette fois-ci leurs deux érections l'une contre l'autre encore prisonnières des couches de tissus. Un gémissement de plaisir sortit de la bouche des deux hommes. Une charge électrique passa dans tout le corps de Sanji qui perdait peu à peu contact avec la réalité.

Cette bouche qui se pressait fermement contre la sienne, cette langue qui tournoyait avec sa consoeur, ces soupirs qui s'échappait de la gorge de son vis-à-vis et qui se mélangeaient avec les siens, ce corps si chaud et si parfait qui se collait au sien, tout l'étourdissait.

Zoro rompit le baiser, allant désormais s'attaquer aux tétons tendus de plaisir qui se présentaient à lui. Il prit soin de les mordiller, les lécher, les suçoter pour ensuite parcourir le reste du torse de son compagnon. Arrivé au nombril, il inséra sa langue dedans et le lécha avidement, le mordillant à quelques moments.

Sanji avait enfoui ses mains toujours nouées dans les cheveux de jade de son partenaire et avait retiré ses chaussures d'un mouvement habile des pieds, tout comme l'avait fait son seme, pouvant ainsi prendre appui avec ses pieds sur la portière et coinçant de cette façon Zoro entre ses jambes. Ce dernier lui retira ceinture, pantalon et caleçon et le redressa pour l'installer sur ses cuisses. De ses mains nouées, Sanji défit le bouton du jean de son acolyte (*) tout en l'embrassant fougueusement et fut aidé de celui-ci pour retirer les dernières couches de tissus restantes.

Il faisait chaud, très chaud, dans ce petit habitacle qu'était la voiture, à un tel point que de la buée apparaissait faiblement sur les fenêtres arrières mais ne gênait en aucun cas les deux hommes à l'arrière. Ils se caressaient, se griffaient, se mordaient, gémissaient, enfonçaient leurs ongles dans la peau de l'autre, frottaient leurs corps nus ensembles, tout en s'embrassant s'en cesse, augmentant leur désir, petit à petit.

Puis Zoro perdit patience et prépara (tout de même) Sanji qui grimaça légèrement.

- Je donne pas cher de mon derrière demain.

Il entendit le vert ricaner dans son cou tandis qu'il insérait un troisième doigt en lui. Il avait encore mal de la dernière fois qui s'était déroulée il y avait quelques heures seulement mais l'envie du bretteur étant trop grande, il passa outre et retira lui-même les doigts de Zoro, se dressant verticalement au-dessus du sexe palpitant de ce dernier.

Avec l'aide du bretteur, il s'empala doucement sur son sexe, essayant de canaliser les vagues de douleurs. Une fois entièrement entré, Zoro attendit quelques minutes que Sanji se calme pour pouvoir commencer.

La tête plongée dans le cou de Zoro, Sanji eu un sourire mi-pervers mi-sauvage et remonta ses hanches rapidement pour les rabaisser tout aussi vite malgré la douleur. La réaction du bretteur ne se fit pas attendre, un long gémissement s'échappa de sa gorge et il enfonça ses ongles dans les hanches arrogantes qui avaient pris un rythme langoureux et lent, beaucoup trop lent à son goût.

Ne réfléchissant plus, il empoigna fermement les fesses du blond et entama un rythme effréné. À chacun de ses coups de bassins, Zoro touchait la prostate de Sanji, le faisant hurler de plaisir. Puis Sanji se reprit un peu et devint le maître de la situation, prenant un rythme lent et hypnotique, savourant le moment. Il embrassait sans arrêts le milliardaire qui, même si c'était lui qui le pénétrait, se faisait gentillement (en quelque sorte) dominer.

Ils s'embrassaient tant qu'ils ne s'aperçurent pas qu'ils avaient cessé leurs mouvements. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, ne pensant qu'à embrasser l'autre, mettant leur caractère de feu initial aux oubliettes pour l'instant, ne se focalisant que sur l'autre. Les bras autour du coup du bretteur et les mains dans ses cheveux de jade, Sanji colla un peu plus le corps de son amant contre lui tandis que ce dernier entourait sa taille de ses bras puissants. Ce ne fut que lorsque Zoro bougea légèrement ses jambes un peu engourdies que le désir reprit sa place et qu'ils continuèrent leur combat charnel, encore à moitié plongé dans leur bulle. Ce fut dans un gémissement commun qu'ils se libérèrent ensembles, restant enlacés quelques minutes encore.

Décidant d'enfin se lâcher, ils se rhabillèrent rapidement, un calme plat régnant. Zoro avait retrouvé son expression impénétrable, réalisant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait un quelconque rapport avec le blond même s'il se faisait violence pour ne pas revenir sur sa décision.

Il repassa à l'avant et mit enfin en marche le GPS, entrant l'adresse de Sanji dedans. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, la route était tracée et n'attendait qu'eux. Le blondin passa à son tour à l'avant, l'air serein, ne se doutant en rien que c'était la dernière fois qu'il put avoir un quelconque geste "tendre" de la part du milliardaire. Ils reprirent donc leur route, s'arrêtant en chemin pour se dégourdir les jambes et manger quelque chose. Malgré tout, les discussions s'enchaînaient, comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Heureusement que Zoro avait pensé à ouvrir les fenêtres pour aérer la voiture et que Sanji avait nettoyé sa semence qui s'était un peu propagée partout.

Ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Sanji dans les alentours de 20 heures après plus de cinq heures de galère à cause de l'orientation de Zoro au lieu de deux heures et demi. Sanji sortit du mieux qu'il put avec son bassin meurtri et prit ses affaires qui était dans le coffre. Après un dernier regard avec le bretteur, hésitant entre l'embrasser ou restait sage dans son coin, il partit vers l'entrée de l'immeuble n'adressant qu'un petit signe à son conducteur qui le regardait avec un sourire déçu tandis qu'il repartait.

Peut-être aurait-il dû choisir la première option ?

* * *

_Cette dernière question est une question à double sens. Elle concerne le choix de Zoro et l'hésitation de Sanji à la fin. (À vrai dire, je m'en suis rendue compte qu'après avoir corrigé les fautes que cette question à la base destinée à l'hésitation de Sanji pouvait aussi faire référence au choix de Zoro.)_

_BREF._

_- Je suis FAN de scène de sexe dans des voitures. (Me demandez pas pourquoi, JE SAIS PAS.) Donc je me sentais obligée d'en faire une dans la voiture ;w; !_

_- Le SM viendra quand j'en aurai envie. Non, c'est juste il y en aura peu finalement, pour l'instant, sorry. _

_- Sinon, j'aime la guimauve en ce moment._

_- Ah, et ça devient du n'importe quoi cette fic._

_(*) : "compagnon", "partenaire", "acolyte" = je me l'a joue dico des synonymes._

_Plait-il, malgré le retard ?_

_Shino-_


	10. Chapter 10

**_À ma Njut dont je suis tombée follement amoureuse avec sa merveilleuse review *-* (crée toi un compte qu'on puisse parler *.*) : [Njut, Njut, Nu-njut, Njut, Nu-Njut, Njut ! /pub Ikea/] Merci, ta review m'a bêtement fait sourire pendant une dizaine de minutes ! Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que cette fiction (qui part en cacahuète) est si prenante que tu le dis ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !_**

* * *

**Retrouvailles dans un vestiaire.**

Cela faisait deux semaines que Sanji n'avait aucune nouvelle du milliardaire. Pas un message, ni un coup de fil. Rien.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'en rendre compte, entre le déménagement et les repérages dans leur nouvelle ville. Franky les avait aidé pour le déménagement sous la demande de son frère, lui étant "soit-disant" parti en voyage d'affaire. Robin et Sanji avait fêté leur arrivée "en grande pompe" comme avait si bien dit leur ami glouton et avaient profité de la semaine de congé du blond pour faire quelques sorties. Les semaines étaient passées bien trop vite et arrivait déjà la cérémonie de la remise des diplômes.

Et qui disait diplômes disait Roronoa Zoro, mécène de l'université de Sanji. C'est ainsi qu'à la fin de la semaine, Sanji, vêtu d'une longue tunique comme celles des Etats-Unis, se vit se faire remettre son diplôme par un Zoro particulièrement tendu. Il lui lança un regard perplexe, ne comprenant pas sa réaction, réalisant seulement que le bretteur ne lui avait donné aucune nouvelle depuis qu'il l'avait ramené chez lui, après ce fameux week end. Finalement, il haussa les épaules et alla s'installer plus loin, offrant de magnifiques sourires aux jeunes filles qui passaient devant lui.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il revit le bretteur, en pleine conversation avec Robin. Il décida de les rejoindre, voulant savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas revu depuis ces deux semaines passées. Une fois arrivé à leur hauteur, il constata qu'ils débattaient sur leur avis politique. «Arf, très peu pour moi, la politique.» Il allait faire demi-tour quand Robin l'interpella, lui disant que son père adoptif venait d'arriver et qu'il tentait de le retrouver dans ce "troupeau humain". Celui-ci arriva au même moment et se jeta d'ailleurs dans les bras de son fils, la larme à l'oeil, heureux qu'il est obtenu son diplôme.

- Bien le bonjour Monsieur Zeff.

Zeff lâcha son fils, et tendit la main vers son interlocuteur, tout sourire.

- C'est un plaisir de vous revoir, monsieur Roronoa.

Interlocuteur qui l'accepta avec plaisir. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, autant de cuisine que d'affaires.

- ... Je vais enfin pouvoir exploiter mon fils à ma guise désormais ! Même s'il veut créer son propre restaurant, je viendrai lui mettre la pression !

Roronoa rigola légèrement, inconscient que ce petit bruit faisait fondre Sanji sur place.

- Vous avez raison ! Il ne faut pas perdre les bonnes habitudes ! Et puis, c'est pas comme s'il n'aimait pas ça... (Il jeta un regard lourd de sens au blondin) La preuve : il fait tout pour en avoir plus !, termina-t-il avec un sourire ravageur.

Zeff, bien content d'avoir quelqu'un qui était d'accord avec lui, continua de parler de multiples techniques pour pousser à bout son fils, même si l'on pouvait sentir que tout cela était une façon pour lui de montrer que son fils était important pour lui.

Sanji, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre ces âneries et étouffant sous sa tunique à cause de la chaleur de la salle et des propos remplis de sous-entendus salaces du bretteur, décida de la troquer contre ses habits habituels.

- Je reviens, je vais aux vestiaires me changer.

Alors qu'il commençait à partir, contre toute attente, il entendit derrière lui :

- Attendez, je vous accompagne.

Surpris mais ne laissant rien paraître, Sanji haussa les épaules tandis que le milliardaire arrivait à sa hauteur. Tout le long du trajet, aucun des deux n'osa briser le silence rempli de questions muettes. Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de nouvelles ? Pourquoi cet air si tendu de tout à l'heure, qui avait désormais reprit place chez le bretteur ?

Arrivant dans les vestiaires, Sanji alla à son casier et retira sa tunique. Il l'a mit dans son sac de sport, la froissant, mais s'en fichait pas mal. Quant à Zoro il était contre le mur, regardant d'un oeil absent le blondin se bagarrer avec sa tunique pour la rentrer dans son sac. Il avait beau tout faire, savoir que le blond ne devait plus lui appartenir le déchirait en quelque sorte. Mais cette relation lui rappelait trop celle de son enfance. Celle qu'il avait vécu avec une certaine Kalifa, une fille de riche elle aussi, et qui l'avait fait prendre goût à ce genre de rapports sexuels.

Elle avait quinze ans et lui dix, venant de perdre sa meilleure amie, morte renversée par une voiture. Kalifa avait profité de ce moment de faiblesse chez Zoro pour l'attirer dans un monde de luxure à seulement dix ans. Elle avait abusé de lui, l'avait violenté mais il était tout de même tombé sous son charme, encaissant ces douleurs pour satisfaire sa partenaire.

Ce manège avait duré trois ans, jusqu'au jour où Zoro avait été voir ailleurs avec un jeune homme de seize ans, trouvant son corps plus attirant. Il ne la revit jamais. Il avait perdu ses repères lorsqu'elle avait disparu, cherchant désespérement de la retrouver, étant devenu dépendant à elle et à sa violence. Il avait essayé d'en parler avec son partenaire du moment pour l'initier à ce genre de pratique mais il lui avait rit au nez tout en le traitant de pervers vicieux.

Il avait donc dû difficilement canaliser ses pulsions, même si un jour, ses nerfs avaient lâché et qu'il s'était défoulé sur son amant. Amant qui, même s'il avait eu mal, en avait redemandé, satisfaisant au plus haut Zoro. Mais il se lassa de lui après deux et demi de relation et avait décidé de n'avoir que des partenaires d'un soir. Et voilà qu'après s'etre battu pendant des années contre ces sentiments qui nous faisaient plus souffrir qu'autre chose, il venait de perdre à cause d'un blondinet au corps parfait. Ce dernier passait d'ailleurs sa main dans ses yeux, tentant de capter son attention pour le faire sortir de ses pensées.

- Hm ?, fit seulement Zoro.

- Ça fait cinq minutes que je te demande si ça va et que tu ne me réponds pas ! Tu étais entré en hibernation ou quoi ? Quoique, les algues n'hibernent pas, il me semble...

Comment avait-il pu perdre contre ces sentiments douloureux à cause d'un gars aussi agaçant que lui ?!

- Bon, maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, pourquoi n'as-tu pas donné de nouvelles pendant les deux semaines qui viennent de passer ?

- J'étais en voyage d'affaires, répondit-il froidement.

- Ouais et mon cul c'est du poulet !

- Et bien je dirai exactement du blanc de poulet mais bon, n'entrons pas dans les détails !, fit Zoro, sarcastique.

Sanji le regarda d'un oeil noir pour ensuite répliquer :

- Et bien le "blanc de poulet" tu ne risque plus de le voir pendant un certain temps !

Tirant une tête de trente kilomètres, Zoro avait l'air de ne pas s'y attendre.

- Ça t'apprendra à me laisser seul avec mes fantasmes !, finit Sanji, rougissant tout en etant froid.

Et Zoro éclata de rire. Un rire franc à vous couper le souffle tant le son était beau. Non, franchement, il ne pouvait pas arrêter cette relation avec le blond, il y tenait déjà trop. Et puis au moins, il n'était pas le seul à fantasmer sur l'autre...

Calmant son rire, il attrapa le menton de Sanji et l'embrassa, décidant définitivement de ne pas renoncer à ce bel adonis aux cheveux blonds. Sanji répondit au baiser tandis que Zoro rapprochait leur corps pour pouvoir le toucher après ces semaines d'abstinence forcée à cause d'une mauvaise décision. Cependant le blondin le repoussa.

- J'ai dit quoi ? Et puis, pas ici !

- Y'a que ça qui te dérange ? On peut aller chez toi, si tu préfères... fit Zoro en tentant d'aggriper Sanji pour le coller a lui.

- Pschht ! Pas touche ! Répondit Sanji en donnant une petite tape sur la main de Zoro.

- Mais ! ...

Essayant du mieux qu'il pouvait, Zoro prit une moue enfantine, boudant.

Ne s'y attendant pas, Sanji détourna la tete pour ne pas flancher mais c'était sans compter sur le milliardaire qui baissa la tete avec un petit soupir triste... «Il s'abaisse à ca pour m'avoir, ce con... Et ça marche !» pensa Sanji en se jetant sur les lèvres du vert. Ce dernier ria intérieurement face à la facilité à faire culpabiliser le blond qui le collait désormais contre le mur. Il voulait se la jouer dominant ? «Attends encore un peu de temps, avant de franchir ce cap...» pensa Zoro en aggripant les jambes de Sanji pour qu'ils les entourent autour de sa taille pour le transporter jusqu'aux douches.

Choisissant une cabine au hasard, il plaqua Sanji sur l'une des parois, fermant au cas où si quelqu'un arrivait la porte de la cabine à clé. Lorsqu'il fut plaqué, Sanji avait gémit, appréciant de plus en plus la brutalité du bretteur qui augmentait son désir à chaque fois.

Brisant le baiser, Zoro laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire de Sanji pour ensuite aller mordiller la peau juste en dessous de son oreille. Il entendit Sanji soupirer alors qu'il plongeait sa tete dans son cou, inspirant l'odeur corporelle du cadet pour, sans prévenir, le mordre juste à la jonction du cou et de l'épaule.

Poussant un gémissement alangui, Sanji décida tout de même de se rebeller, décrochant ses jambes du corps du milliardaire et le poussant contre la paroi d'en face, étonnant ce dernier. Il se jeta furieusement sur lui pour l'embrasser et tenter de le déshabiller, le bloquant entre son corps et la paroi. «Et beh... Je crois que j'ai créé un fauve...» pensa Zoro alors qu'il aggripait les fesses du blondin tout en répondant au baiser pour le coller encore plus fortement contre lui, faisant ainsi rencontrer leur érection à travers leurs habits.

Ils s'embrassaient à perdre haleine, s'arrêtant quelque secondes pour retirer leur haut respectif, Zoro toujours coincé entre Sanji et la paroi. Il décida de le laisser faire pour l'instant alors que le blondin partait pour la première fois à la découverte de son torse. Il voyait et sentait ses gestes maladroits, percevait quelques hésitations mais il ne disait rien, savourant l'instant.

Lorsqu'il arriva aux tétons du bretteur, Sanji y passa la langue timidement, guettant un moindre signe lui prouvant que son aîné aimait son traitement. Il aperçut du coin de l'oeil un petit sourire en coin sur le visage du bretteur, les yeux clos. Finalement, il arrêta de réfléchir et agit par instinct, léchant, mordillant, tout ce qui passait sous ses lèvres. Alors qu'il arrivait à la base de la cicatrice du vert, il la mordilla et put entendre Zoro pousser un faible gémissement alors qu'il n'avait jusque là que soupiré ou bien sourit.

Content d'avoir trouvé un point faible chez cet homme, il lui fit un magnifique succion, faisant à nouveau gémir l'autre, le voyant s'exciter de plus en plus. Et la bosse qu'il avait désormais devant le visage le confirmait. Ayant posé un genou à terre, Sanji appréhendait quelque peu de devoir faire "des choses" avec le sexe de son amant. Ce dernier lui aggripa l'épaule, le reculant.

- Laisse... Chaque chose en son temps, fit-il d'une voix plutot douce.

Certes, mais Sanji était bien décidé à donner du plaisir à l'autre homme. Il lui retira alors sa main de son épaule en lui adressant un sourire devenu carnassier et défit le bouton du pantalon de Roronoa, sous les yeux ébahis de ce dernier. Il lui retira et se retrouva face à un boxer vert anis qui ne tarda pas lui non plus à déguerpir. Il était désormais face à face avec la "bête", tandis que le propriétaire de cette dernière n'en revenait toujours pas. «Mah, c'est comme si c'était le mien ! Et puis, j'ai de la pratique... Surtout depuis ces deux semaines à cause de mes putains de fantasmes sous la douche...» pensa Sanji alors qu'il prenait en mains le sexe de Zoro tout en lui lançant des regards suggestifs. Il vit son regard émeraude se remplir de désir lorsqu'il titilla timidement les bourses et le gland de la langue.

Hésitant, il prit entièrement en bouche le sexe dressé devant lui, savourant la douceur de celui-ci. Il entama un lent va-et-viens, faisant s'affaler Zoro contre la paroi en gémissant. Ce dernier aggripa le chevelure blonde, acquiescant par une pression des doigts son traitement. Rares sont les personnes qui l'avaient sucé, bien que l'on pouvait croire le contraire avec son genre de rapport. Alors il savourait, ne cachant pas sa satisfaction, surtout que ce blondin était vachement doué pour une premiere fois.

Se sentant venir, Zoro poussa Sanji en arrière, le redressa sous son regard ébahi et lui retira lui aussi ses habits, devenu impatient. Le poussant sous la douche, il alluma celle-ci, projetant tout d'abord un jet d'eau froide pour devenir de plus en plus chaude sur les hommes qui s'embrassaient à nouveau, le blond désormais entre le vert et le carrelage froid du mur.

La cabine étant petite et leurs affaires allant etre mouillées, Zoro relâcha Sanji pour les faire passer sous la porte d'un mouvement habile du pied. Il revint à la charge en nouant à nouveau les jambes du cuistot autour de lui et prit seulement la peine de le préparer un minimum syndical pour ensuite le pénétrer sous les gémissements de douleur et protestation du blond.

Malgré la douleur, Sanji se sentait heureux après ces deux semaines sans le milliardaire. Après quelques minutes, il souffla langoureusement et en gémissant qu'il était prêt dans l'oreille du bretteur, ce qui eut le don de l'échauffer plus qu'il ne l'était encore, lui donnant des coups de reins violant en frappant dès le départ sa prostate surchauffée. S'arquant entre le bretteur et le mur, Sanji enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux verts à sa portée, plaquant le visage du vert dans son cou que ce dernier marqua d'une magnifique marque rouge.

L'eau chaude coulant sur sa peau lui rappela tous ses fantasmes qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il se lavait, imaginant le bretteur contre lui, le prenant furieusement comme il le faisait à cet instant même. Gémissant de plus belle, Sanji aggripa les omoplates de Zoro et y enfonça ses ongles, le griffant profondément. Alors qu'ils allaient tous deux se libérer, la porte du vestiaire s'ouvrit les stoppant dans leurs mouvements, pris en flagrant délit. Une voix retentit dans la salle :

- Sanji ? Monsieur Roronoa ? Où êtes-vous ?

Robin.

* * *

_Mwahahaha ! Robin, entre à CE moment ! Je suis trop vicieuse..._

_Une review pour ce chapitre minable ?_

_Shino-_


	11. Chapter 11

**Une nouvelle nuit en sa compagnie.**

Stoppant tout mouvement, Zoro bâillonna Sanji tout en lui murmurant à l'oreille de ne faire aucun bruit, l'eau chaude de la douche ruisselant toujours sur leurs peaux. Il s'appuya un peu plus sur le corps du blondin tout en répondant à Robin.

- Mademoiselle Robin ? Que faites-vous ici ?

« Toujours en train de fouiner dans les affaires des autres celle-là, pensa-t-il. » Ils entendirent les pas de la jeune femme résonner sur le carrelage, se rapprochant d'eux.

- Je vous cherchais, vous et Sanji. Où est-il ?

- Aucune idée, répondit Zoro alors qu'un sourire de pervers fleurissait sur son visage.

Sachant très bien que la jeune femme avait repéré les habits de son ami, il reprit ses mouvements dans un va-et-viens langoureux, toujours autant excités malgré qu'ils furent stoppés dans leurs "affaires". Sanji, toujours bâillonné, mordit dans la main du bretteur pour s'empêcher de gémir. Jamais il n'acceptera que Robin entende ce genre de sons sortir de sa bouche, il préférait les garder pour le milliardaire.

- Pourtant ses affaires sont là elles aussi.

- Il a dit qu'il voulait prendre une douche lui aussi. Mais c'est vrai que je ne l'ai pas entendu ouvrir l'eau d'une seule douche.

Zoro alla mordre le cou de Sanji au niveau de ses points sensibles, rigolant intérieurement. Il fallait avouer que voir Sanji se tordre dans les sens pour essayer de le stopper et à la seconde d'après se cambrer de plaisir, montrant par ses gestes d'en vouloir encore plus était un spectacle plus qu'excitant.

- Vous vouliez me rejoindre dans la douche ? Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez varier les plaisirs... Surtout entre deux frères, fit Zoro après avoir donné un furieux coup de reins.

- Je m'inquiétais seulement. Je ne vous voyez pas revenir. Mais je ne sais toujours pas où est Sanji.

- Vous avez essayé les toilettes ? fit distraitement Zoro, plissant les yeux de plaisir tandis que Sanji se contractait sur lui, comme pour le faire aller plus profondément encore. Il aggripa fortement les fesses du blond, allant encore plus vite et plus fort.

- Non... Mais je connais Sanji, et c'est loin d'être un naturiste.

Faisant tout pour se retenir et ne pas jouir en présence de Robin, Zoro l'envoya paître gentiment.

- Bon, écoutez, j'en sais rien. Maintenant, j'aimerais terminer ma douche tranquillement !

Robin s'excusa, voyant bien l'impatience du verdoyant et sortit des vestiaires avec un petit sourire en coin, ayant une petite idée d'où Sanji "prenait sa douche". Elle retourna aux côtés du père de ce dernier, inventant une histoire pour expliquer le retard de son fils.

* * *

Zoro était complétement avachi sur Sanji, tentant péniblement de reprendre son souffle, l'eau coulant toujours sur eux. L'orgasme avait été dévastateur, violent et tellement bon que quelques points noirs avait élu domicile devant ses yeux, tout comme devant les yeux du blond. Sanji avait hurlé sa jouissance, tout juste lorsque Zoro avait retiré sa main. Il avait aussi arraché de la peau avec ses ongles dans le cou du vert sous le plaisir qui l'avait submergé. Désormais, il appréciait le poids du bretteur complétement appuyé sur lui, celui-ci ne s'étant toujours pas retiré de son postérieur et tenant toujours fermement ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

- C'était tellement bon, murmura Sanji, les mots s'étant échappés sans qu'il le veuille de sa bouche.

Après avoir réalisé ce qu'il venait de dire, il pria pour que Zoro ne l'ait pas entendu. Malheureusement, le bretteur avait très bien entendu et souriait desormais comme un possédé.

- Hm, vraiment ?

Sanji bafouilla, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Zoro rigola, amusé du comportement du cadet et se retira, gardant tout de même le blond contre lui.

- Si tu aimes autant ça, pourquoi ne pas terminer cette douche et aller chez toi... continuer ce qu'on vient de commencer... le temps d'une nuit ? fit-il en embrassant son cou.

- Arrête... Et si Robin revient ce soir chercher ses dernières affaires et nous attrape encore une fois ?

Remontant son visage à la hauteur de celui de Sanji, il lui sourit, un air conspirateur collé au visage.

- Franky l'a justement invité chez lui ce soir... Il l'empêcha de répondre en l'embrassant, le décollant du mur pour sortir de la cabine.

N'ayant qu'une serviette dans son sac de sport, Sanji, toujours porté par le bretteur, se vit être séché en quatrième vitesse par un homme-vert particulièrement impatient. Ils se rhabillèrent, et partirent rejoindre les autres, l'air de rien.

* * *

Après avoir passé une partie de la soirée en compagnie de Zeff, Robin et Franky qui les avait rejoint, Sanji avait traîné jusque chez lui le milliardaire, dans son ancien appartement où trainait encore quelques affaires dont un canapé-lit, près à être servi. Ce dernier n'avait fait que de l'aguicher tout le long de cette interminable (aux yeux de Sanji) soirée et en payait désormais les conséquences, ayant été violemment projeté contre le mur du couloir donnant accès à l'appartement du blondin par celui-ci. Il était désormais coincé entre le mur et Sanji qui l'embrassait furieusement, lui faisant ainsi comprendre à quel point son petit jeu avait bien marché.

Se séparant seulement pour reprendre de l'air, Sanji se vit être projeté contre la porte de son appartement avant d'avoir à nouveau les lèvres du vert sur les siennes. À l'aveugle, il glissa la clé dans la serrure et à peine avait-il ouvert la porte que celle-ci était à nouveau fermée, lui étant déjà sur le canapé-lit qui fut ouvert en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, recouvert d'un homme en rut.

S'en suivit des préliminaires musclés, Sanji prenant de plus en plus confiance en lui et voulant à son tour dominer l'autre. Malheureusement cette tentative se solda par un echec total, se retrouvant encore une fois sous le bretteur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après un nouvel orgasme dévastateur, il eut néanmoins la satisfaction de prendre le contrôle de cette danse érotique pour le second round.

- Pourquoi c'est toujours toi celui du dessus ? avait-il demandé en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Parce que je suis plus expérimenté, avait simplement dit Zoro, titillant le sexe du blondin de ses doigts.

Faisant une moue boudeuse, Sanji répondit :

- Et alors ? Je peux toujours essayer...

Après quelques minutes de réflexion intense (LOL), Zoro arbora un nouveau sourire pervers tout en roulant sur le lit pour avoir Sanji au-dessus de lui assis sur son bassin, son sexe de nouveau dur toujours ancré dans son bas-ventre.

- À ta guise. Je t'autorise à me dominer ainsi pour le moment, avait-il annoncé, ce sourire collé aux lèvres.

Sanji avait sourit aussi, excité comme jamais, surement dû au fait de dominer en partie cet homme. Il avait imposé son rythme, usant toute forme de patience en Zoro qui avait fini par craquer et attraper les hanches du cuisinier pour qu'il aille plus vite.

Après une nuit des plus sportives, Sanji, toujours sur le bassin de Zoro, avait fini par s'écrouler sur celui-ci après qu'il se soit retiré et s'était endormi ainsi, ne laissant aucune chance de fuite au vert.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en début d'après-midi qu'ils se réveillèrent à cause du téléphone de Sanji qui s'était mis à sonner. Après avoir répondu à une Robin aux propos étrangement incohérents, le blondin alla commander des pizzas, n'ayant plus de nourriture dans cet appartement. Ce fut seulement lorsque les pizzas arrivèrent que Zoro daigna se lever du canapé-lit ne prenant la peine de ne mettre que son caleçon alors que Sanji était déjà complètement rhabillé. La discussion allait de bon train, comme un couple tout à fait normal malgré le fait que Zoro s'amusait à constamment à aguicher le cuisinier.

- Oh, j'y pense. Sanji il va falloir que tu vois un médecin. J'en connais un très bien, ne t'en fais pas, déclara Zoro.

- Pourquoi ça ? fit le concerné alors qu'il venait de finir sa part.

- Nous n'avons pas utilisé préservatifs la nuit dernière, remarqua Zoro.

- Hm...

S'en suivit un moment de silence, Sanji craignant qu'il pourrait avoir donner une quelconque maladie au verdoyant. Il alla pour prendre une nouvelle part et alors qu'il l'atteignit, une fourchette en plastique se planta dedans.

- Oï. C'est pas grave, hein.

- Comment ça, "c'est pas grave" ? Et si je t'ai filé un mauvais truc ? Tu imagines ? s'emporta Sanji.

- Et bien je ferais avec, fit Zoro, las.

Voyant qu'il était impossible de parler plus de cela, Sanji soupira en s'affalant sur sa chaise, abandonnant sa part, toujours aussi inquiet. En plus de faire manger de la "mal-bouffe" au sabreur en sa présence, il manquerait plus qu'il lui ait donné une maladie incurable. Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'une fourchette garnie d'un bout de pizza se planta sous son nez.

- Mange.

Il la repoussa gentiment, faisant un signe négatif de la tête.

- Non, merci.

Zoro soupira, se leva en prenant son assiette en plastique avec lui et alla s'installer sur Sanji.

- Ce n'était pas une question. Mange, tu n'as quasiment rien mangé.

- À qui la faute ? Tu m'as coupé l'appétit avec cette hi-..., il ne put finir sa phrase, une fourchette ayant prit place dans sa bouche.

- Chhht. Mange.

Tournant la tête sur le côté pour masquer sa gène, Sanji se demanda vaguement si ça lui arrivait souvent de s'asseoir sur les genoux des autres pour les obliger à manger.

- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Et non, je ne fais ça que pour toi. J'aime te rendre mal à l'aise.

- Tch, fut la seule réponse du cuisinier avant qu'un autre bout ne vienne remplir sa bouche.

Après quelques gamineries de la part du milliardaire et grognements de Sanji, ils finirent enfin leur pizza, permettant ainsi à Zoro d'aller s'habiller. Chose faite, il entraîna Sanji dehors et récupéra sa voiture au parking de la fac.

- Tu m'emmènes où ?

Fermant la portière, Zoro mit le moteur de son Aston Martin en marche, produisant un grondement bruyant.

- À mon jardin secret, répondit Zoro avec un clin d'oeil, tout en prenant la direction pour aller dans les terres du Japon.*

* * *

_Cette fin est d'une mievrie... Avouez que, franchement, j'ai fait mieux !_

_* Quand je parle des terres du Japon, ça veut dire que c'est dans l'arrière pays, hein !_

_Une petite review, malgré cette fin... de merde ?_

_Shino-_


	12. Chapter 12

**_GYAAAAAH ! Ne me tuez pas ! J'étais en manque d'inspiration, m'en voulez paaaaaaaaaas ! Lisez plutôt ce chapitre avant de me tuer, s'il vous plaiiiiiiiiiiiit !_**

**_Rated : K_**

* * *

**Escapade.**

Ils mirent plus de cinq heures pour arriver, permettant ainsi à Sanji de se reposer. Ils étaient dans les montagnes japonaises, la végétation régnant en maitre, offrant un spectacle magnifique aux deux amants qui arpentaient à pieds un chemin peu large. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, baignant la forêt de couleurs chaudes, d'un rouge flamboyant. Après quelques dizaines de minutes, ils se trouvèrent devant un magnifique dojo, entendant au loin les instructions données par le sensei à ses élèves.

Sanji admirait la bâtisse typiquement japonaise, ne faisant qu'un avec la nature, vivant en parfaite harmonie. Il suivit Zoro, silencieusement, et ils arrivèrent dans une cour dénudée d'arbres, permettant ainsi au soleil d'y pénétrer sans contraintes. On pouvait voir de jeunes kendoka en plein cours, éclairés par les magnifiques éclats rougeoyants du soleil. Zoro avança encore un peu avant de se faire remarquer par un des élèves.

- Eh les gars ! Zoro est arrivé !

- Trop bien ! hurlèrent les élèves, oubliant à l'instant même qu'ils étaient en plein cours, s'attirant les foudres de leur professeur.

Le blond perçut un "Et merde..." du bretteur, avant de voir les jeunes s'approcher en courant et attaquer ce dernier, les sabres parés à frapper. Le verdoyant se plaça devant Sanji, les bras en avant pour tenter de faire arrêter les zouaves qui les assaillaient.

- Doucement les mioches ! s'indigna Zoro.

Mais ils n'en avaient rien à faire, ils continuaient leur route, arrivant dangereusement vers les deux compagnons. Zoro abandonna l'idée de les calmer, à chaque fois, c'était la même chose. Trois d'entre eux se distinguèrent du groupe.

- Zoro ! Combattons ! fit l'un des trois.

- Non, combats-moi ! dit un autre.

- Pas question, c'est moi qu'il combattra ! hurla le troisième.

Tous arrivèrent à leur hauteur, criant à qui voulait entendre qu'il serait l'adversaire du vice champion du monde. Une quarantaine d'enfants les entouraient désormais et Sanji se retint de rire devant l'embarras du milliardaire tandis que les enfants s'agrippaient à lui désespérément. Ce dernier le remarqua et le fusilla du regard.

- Je te présente mes gosses, cook. J'en ai un par conquête ! fit sarcastiquement le verdoyant.

Le-dit "cook" fusilla à son tour le bretteur, n'aimant pas du tout sa blague. Cela voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas eu peu de partenaires, bien au contraire. Et ça le foutait en rogne de savoir qu'il n'était qu'une de ses énièmes conquêtes. Zoro sourit discrètement tout en repoussant les enfants, devinant les pensées du cuisinier.

- Allez bande de crapules, je vais voir le vieux !

- Zoro ! Tu nous promets qu'un jour tu nous combattras ? fit l'un d'eux.

- Entraînez-vous dur, si vous voulez me battre ! Allez, du nerf, c'est pas en restant ici que vous allez vous améliorer ! répondit Zoro avec amusement.

Les élèves se dispersèrent, plus que motivés. Zoro et Sanji reprirent leur route dans le dojo, croisant par la même occasion des adultes, eux aussi en plein cours. Tous saluèrent Zoro respectueusement, avant de repartir s'entraîner. Peu importe qui ils croisaient, tous le connaissaient, parfois s'inclinant par respect, parfois lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule, tout en faisons des sourires au blondin. Ils virent aussi quelques femmes, vêtues de kimonos magnifiquement décorés, au plus grand bonheur de Sanji.

- Tu es populaire, dis-moi, fit ce dernier.

- Ouais, on peut dire ça.

Ils longèrent une seconde cour, où un magnifique cerisier en fleur trônait au milieu. Plusieurs sources traversaient le dojo, les deux rives étant reliées par des pont traditionnels japonais. Sanji regardait avec extase le paysage qu'il traversait. Il était soufflé par ce spectacle. Il se sentait détendu, serein, bien loin de tous les problèmes de la ville. Ils arrivèrent dans une autre salle, peu meublée, comme le veux les traditions japonaises. Un homme était assis au milieu sur un coussin, semblant en pleine méditation.

- Oï, Jii-san !

Celui-ci soupira, sans bouger. Il prit une longue inspiration et répondit enfin.

- Combien de fois dois-je te le dire ? ...

En un éclair, il arriva à leur hauteur et attaqua Zoro qui était placé un peu devant le blond avec un sabre en bambou, surprenant Sanji qui ne l'avait pas vu venir aussi vite.

- De ne pas me traiter de vieux ?...

Le bretteur para l'attaque et désarma son adversaire. Ce dernier se retourna et frappa violemment son fils sur le crâne.

- Espèce de petit insolent ! hurla-t-il.

Sanji reconnu Koshiro, le père adoptif de Zoro. Il fut légèrement effrayé devant la violence du coup mais il put apercevoir de la retenue dans son geste, ne voulant pas réellement faire du mal à son fils.

- Désolé, mais avoue que tu te fais vieux, je t'ai désarmé en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ! eut le malheur de dire Zoro.

Il reçut une avalanche de coup de poings, plus joueurs qu'autre chose, se bagarrant gentiment avec son père. Sanji fit un sourire amusé : comme quoi, même un milliardaire pouvait avoir ce genre de rapport avec son père. Après quelques minutes ils se calmèrent et Koshiro alla s'excuser auprès de Sanji pour son manque de délicatesse.

- Eh, les chambres n'ont toujours pas changés ? demanda Zoro.

- Non, Zoro. Elles sont toujours au même endroit. Vos deux chambres sont intactes, à toi et à ton frère, répondit-il calmement.

Koshiro reprit son air serein, content de voir son fils en ces lieux. Zoro venait de temps en temps et ça lui faisait un bien fou de voir qu'il ne l'oubliait pas avec tout ce dont il devait s'occuper, une marque d'amour père-fils à sa manière.

- Super ! Bon, Sanji va rester quelques jours ici, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- C'est pas comme si je pouvais dire non, puisqu'il est déjà là, fit narquoisement Koshiro.

Sanji se figea d'un seul coup.

- Eh bretteur de pacotille, je te rappels que j'ai un boulot ! Le restaurant ouvre dans moins de deux semaines et les travaux ne sont pas finis ! Je ne peux pas rester là !

- Eh, du calme ! J'ai envoyé des gens pour faire avancer le boulot, répondit Zoro.

Le blondin ne répondit rien, un peu surprit. Il ne pensait pas que le verdoyant pouvait penser à lui, il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait l'aider dans ses projets. Et étonnement, ça lui faisait plaisir. Savoir qu'un homme comme lui pouvait se préoccuper de quelqu'un si anodin le rendait heureux, si bien qu'un sourire commença à pointer le bout de son nez sur son visage. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par Zoro qui le tira vers la sortie, se dirigeant vers les chambres. Alors qu'ils disparaissaient derrières les coulissants de la salle, Zoro réapparu, sa main glissée dans une autre qui ne lui appartenait pas.

- Ah ! Au fait, Mihawk n'est pas là cette semaine, j'ai donc mon week end, n'ayant pas entrainement ! Une histoire d'un rendez-vous en Guadeloupe avec un certain Shanks... En y réfléchissant bien, je crois qu'ils sont ensembles... fit Zoro, songeur.

Koshiro sourit.

- Franchement, je ne sais pas sous quelle étoile tu es né mais tu as vraiment une sacrée chance de te faire entrainer par le numéro un mondial, qui plus est ton ennemi.

Zoro sourit à son tour.

- C'est grâce à qui à ton avis ?

Koshiro apprécia le compliment à sa juste valeur, ne connaissant que trop bien la difficulté qu'avait son fils à complimenter les personnes qui l'entourent ou bien à exprimer ses sentiments. Il respira longuement, tout en soupirant de bonheur.

- Va-t-en, crétin, répondit Koshiro, fier d'être le père de Zoro et Franky, bien qu'il ne soit que leur père adoptif. Il s'estimait, à ce moment précis, être le père le plus heureux du monde. Grace eux, il avait put se remettre de la mort de sa fille avec leur joie de vivre bien que Zoro ait énormément souffert aussi de cette perte. Ils avaient été là pour l'épauler, pour le faire avancer, pour l'aider à reprendre gout à la vie sans pour autant vouloir remplacer Kuina, juste pour lui donner une chance d'avoir à nouveau des enfants tout en les sauvant à son tour, pour qu'ils ne soient plus ophelins.

- A plus tard ! fit Zoro, heureux de voir son père resplendissant de bonheur.

Il disparut à nouveau et partit, sous le regard bienveillant de son père.

* * *

_**Guimauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuve. Guimauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuve. Guimauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuve.**_

**_C'est court, hein ?_**

_**Cette guimauve était-elle bonne ? A vous de me le dire !**_

**_Je vois bien la relation de Zoro et Koshiro ainsi, bien que ce dernier semble si posé. Je le trouve trop cool ce mec *_* ! Apres c'est mon point de vue, hein..._**

**_One...Two...Three... REVIEWEZ !_**

**_Beusous, Shino._**


	13. Chapter 13

_Bonne lecture ! Rating : M_

* * *

**Début des vacances improvisées.**

* * *

Pour une fois, ce fut lui qui plaqua son compagnon contre l'une des parois de la chambre dans laquelle ils venaient d'arriver. Celle-ci, très spacieuse, ne comportait que le strict minimum tel qu'un lit ou plutot futon et de quoi ranger ses affaires, restant dans la même ambiance que le dojo. Le blond avait embrassé passionnément le bretteur, surpris de l'initiative du plus jeune.

- Haha, que fais-tu ?

Sanji plongea sa tête dans le cou de Zoro et le lécha dans toute sa longueur.

- À ton avis ?

Le vert soupira d'aise, et faufila ses mains dans le pantalon du blond.

- Tu crois que je vais te laisser me dominer ?

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, fit malicieusement Sanji.

- C'est pas faux. Te crois-tu à la hauteur ?

- Je ne sais pas, tu connais très bien mon niveau dans ce domaine. Il faut un début à tout, répondit langoureusement Sanji dans l'oreille de son aîné qui frissonna.

Zoro passa ses mains sous le caleçon du cadet, frôlant ses fesses du bout des doigts, le frustrant. Il en remonta une pour redresser le menton qui était collé à son cou à sa hauteur et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Écoute, on a encore le temps pour ça, ne te précipite pas. Je te promets qu'un jour ce sera ton tour et que je t'aiderais mais pour l'instant... Pas encore.

Il souria et ne put dire autre chose qu'une bouche brûlante se colla à la sienne. Pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit : le blond avait comprit. Celui-ci mourrait d'envie que ce moment arrive mais rongeait son frein et préférait attendre patiemment - tout du moins autant qu'il le pouvait. Il posa ses deux mains dans la nuque du bretteur pour approfondir le baiser que ce dernier commençait doucement à dominer.

Sanji le tira vers le futon haut de gamme alors que Zoro débutait la tâche ardue qu'est le déshabillage dans ces instants. Le blond s'installa sur le futon, sa chemise ouverte qui avait déserté ses épaules pour se coincer aux coudes en plus du bouton et de la braguette de son pantalon défaits et se mit sur ses avants-bras, se mettant dans une pose des plus aguichantes. Il aggripa le t-shirt du bretteur de plus en plus excité et l'amena à lui tandis qu'un gilet volait à travers la pièce. Leur baiser reprit là où il s'était arrêté tandis que Zoro allongeait (presque) tendrement le cuisinier sous lui.

Il décrocha ses lèvres à celles du blond et le colla dans son cou, l'embrassant partout où il savait que celui-ci était sensible tout en les accompagnant de petits coups de langues. Le blond soupirait entre ses bras, se cambrait, tandis qu'il s'attaquait aux tétons qui commençaient à durcir sous le plaisir.

Sanji accrocha ses mains dans les cheveux verts de son amant, se cambrant une nouvelle fois. Il le trouvait étonnement doux avec lui cette fois-ci, comme s'il voulait faire durer ce moment le plus longtemps possible. Il sentit son pantalon glisser lentement sur ses jambes pour ensuite le voir voler à l'autre bout de la pièce. Soudainement, le toucher d'un nez taquin se fit sentir sur son membre encore prisonnier de son caleçon et le cuisinier ne put que gémir en le sentant se frotter contre.

Le blond, sous l'effet du plaisir, appuya sur la tête du vert tout en se cambrant, plaquant ainsi totalement son visage contre ses parties. Zoro se fit un plaisir à se frotter contre la verge durcie collée contre son visage.

- Allez, crétin... fit Sanji, en donnant un coup de bassin.

Zoro se remit à sa hauteur, se débarrassa du reste des vêtements qu'ils leur restaient et frotta leurs deux verges l'une contre l'autre. Au bout d'un certain temps, il roula sur le côté avec Sanji pour que celui-ci soit à présent au dessus.

- Vu que t'avais l'air d'aimer cette position la dernière fois... commença Zoro.

Sanji, trop content d'avoir ce corps rien que pour lui le fit taire en l'embrassant chastement pour ensuite se redresser et se mettre en position assise sur le phallus douloureux de son amant. Il donna des petits coups reins pour l'agacer et il put voir à quel point le bretteur aimait ça : il avait détourné les yeux quelques secondes plus tard et avait gémit d'une façon peu virile. Puis, il s'était reprit en main et avait demandé avec un étrange sourire sur les lèvres... :

- Mets-toi à quatre pattes et tourne-toi.

Sanji s'était exécuté et présentait désormais son postérieur à l'aîné tandis qu'il faisait face à son « engin ».

- Ça sera plus facile pour te préparer... avait continué Zoro.

Le blond était plutot gêné de montrer ainsi son arrière-train au vert mais si ça l'arrangeait... Soudainement il retint son souffle : une langue un peu joueuse venait de frôler son endroit le plus intime et revenait avec plus d'assurance tandis qu'une des grandes mains du basané s'activait à lui donner du plaisir en le masturbant.

Ses bras lâchèrent tandis qu'une langue parvenait à pénétrer l'anneau de chair et qu'une seconde main venait titiller ses bourses cette fois-ci. Sa tête se retrouva contre l'une des cuisses du milliardaire et sentit le désir de celui-ci contre sa poitrine et plus bas encore. Il se redressa sur ses coudes, s'essuyant furtivement son front ruisselant de sueur et ne put esquisser un autre geste qu'il cambra le dos lorsque deux doigts se faufilèrent dans son postérieur. Il sentit alors la seconde main du bretteur - qui avait cessé de jouer avec ses testicules pour aller se cramponner à sa cuisse - se resserrer brutalement sur sa jambe tandis que tout mouvement venait d'être stoppé.

Il tourna la tête vers Zoro et vit qu'il semblait lutter contre quelque chose en lui. Il se demanda vaguement ce que cela pouvait être. La réponse lui vint d'elle-même.

- Sanji, j'aimerai te revoir dans ma salle... Juste une fois, au moins... S'il te plait...

Le ton était presque implorant, surprenant Sanji. Parler de ça alors qu'ils...

- C'est important pour moi. J'ai beau canaliser mes envies, elles reviennent toujours à grands pas. Je ne peux rien faire contre ça... Et puis... Il y aussi le contrat, nous devons en parler... Je sais que c'est pas trop le moment mais-

Il fut coupé par les lèvres du blond qui s'était retourné le temps qu'il parlait. Puis le baiser se fit plus langoureux, plus intense, plus excitant... Sanji y mit fin et s'éloigna quelque peu de son visage.

- Je t'aiderai à réprimander ces envies, si tu le veux... Reparlons-en quand on sera rentrés, pas pendant ces vacances improvisées s'il te plait, fit le cuisinier.

Zoro acquiesca et il l'embrassa furtivement pour ensuite se réinstaller sur le bas-ventre de son amant. Il offrit un sourire coquin à l'aîné, se redressa et commença à s'empaler lui-même sur le membre de l'homme sous lui. Il fut guidé par les mains placées sur ses hanches et prit son rythme, tantôt rapide, tantôt lent. Il entendait Zoro gémir, ou bien était-ce lui ? Peu lui importait, il était bien, là. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas la force de rester ainsi jusqu'à faire jouir son partenaire mais celui-ci avait repris les commandes et l'avait basculé sous lui. Ses coups de reins se firent tout de suite plus brutaux, si bien que Sanji ne put tenir bien longtemps à cause de cette putain de prostate qui, à chaque qu'elle était touchée, l'envoyait toujours plus haut dans le ciel jusqu'à arriver au septième ciel et le laissait répandre sa semence sur le torse de celui qui le pistonnait. Ce dernier ne tarda pas à venir en lui et entre ses cuisses. Il se retira, prit un habit au hasard et essuya leurs semences avant de venir se blottir dans le futon bien chaud auprès de son amant pour une sieste bien méritée.

* * *

Voilà maintenant une heure que Koshiro attendait son fils et son "petit-ami" pour manger le petit déjeuné ensemble. Déjà qu'ils n'étaient pas venus la veille au soir, il commençait légèrement à se poser des questions sur ce qu'il se passait. Curieux mais ne laissant rien paraître, Koshiro se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils et fit coulisser lentement la porte, sans bruits.

Il les découvrit tous deux, supposés nus, collés l'un à l'autre. Zoro - dont on ne voyait que la tête sortir des couvertures - avait le front collé contre le torse du blond qui avait, lui, entouré de ses bras la tête du vert en plus d'avoir fermement accroché ses jambes autour de Zoro et ne semblait pas prêt à le laisser partir, tout comme ce dernier qui semblait bien tenir les hanches de son partenaire, à ce qu'on pouvait en deviner.

Attendri, Koshiro referma la porte et les laissa, seuls, en train de dormir, dans les bras de l'autre.

* * *

Ce fut aux alentours de onze heure que l'on put apercevoir une tête verte et une tête blonde, pas très réveillées. Sanji fit un rapide petit déjeuné pour eux deux, ayant eu l'autorisation d'utiliser les cuisines du dojo.

Zoro l'avait quitté pour quelques dizaines de minutes, embarqué par des gamins qui avaient voulu qu'il leurs enseigne quelques petites choses, faisant de lui un professeur improvisé mais tout de même ravi de voir que ce sport vivait toujours autant à travers le temps, grâce à ces enfants.

Ensuite ils se firent embarquer dans une randonnée pas comme les autres, où l'on devait sans cesse courir après son professeur à travers les bois pour améliorer ses capacités à l'endurance et à la maitrise de soi au niveau des efforts à fournir. Bien sur, Sanji regarda de loin Zoro se faire courser par les élèves. Ils le recopiaient, dans chaque mouvement, chaque accélération ou décélération, en véritable admiration pour cet homme. Passionnés par Zoro, ils suivaient attentivement ses conseils, ses astuces ou bien ne serait-ce que sa posture, voulant à tout prix le ressembler.

Pendant ce temps-là, le blond avait put découvrir en les suivant de splendides sources chaudes sauvages où lui, Zoro et les autres s'étaient baignés après leur entrainement. Il avait eu le droit à un magnifique sourire décontracté du bretteur, ce qui avait encore plus embelli ce début de vacances, même si les mômes ne lâchaient jamais leur star.

Finalement, ils rentrèrent tous au dojo affamés et exténués, bien décidés à se mettre quelque chose sous la dent et de filer au lit immédiatement après.

* * *

_Bon, un nouveau chapitre !_

_Par contre, j'aimerai dire un truc... J'ai beaucoup de gens qui suivent cette fiction, j'aurai jamais cru que je puisse en avoir autant. Mais, s'il vous plait, manifestez-vous un peu plus, histoire que je vois qui me suit... C'est frustrant de savoir qu'autant de personnes vous suivent mais ne laissent même pas un petit "coucou" hormis quelques unes. _

_Je review pas non plus beaucoup mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à le faire depuis mon portable donc... En plus, j'ecris tous mes chapitres dessus, je n'ai jamais accès à l'ordi quasiment donc je poste aussi depuis mon portable... Et c'est vraiment galère._

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi je dois continuer une fiction qui ne m'intéresse plus mais si en plus je n'ai pas d'encouragements, vous devez comprendre que c'est un peu décevant pour tout le mal que je me donne._

_Bref._

_À vous de jouer, les cartes sont entre vos mains._

_Shino._


	14. Chapter 14

_Bon, me revoilà tout de même rapidement._

_Rated : ... T ? Limite K+._

* * *

_Réponses aux reviews anonymes (ou pas !) :_

_**Good Demon with A Red Dress** : Merci pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a encore des choses à faire avec cette fiction. :3 J'espère que la suite et la fin qui ne devra pas trop tarder va te plaire. Encore un ou deux chapitres, trois maximum, sont prévu !_

_**Pifouyou76** : Merci, le courage vient des reviews pour la plupart des auteurs :3_

_**Adiez** : Je n'aime pas écrire pour moi, je peux très bien m'en passer. J'écris pour transmettre une passion :3. Merci pour ton soutien !_

_**Michikuni Mayu** : Tu verras, pour ce qui est du contrat, tu vas pas t'attendre à ce qui va arriver :3_

_**Dark D Maeva** : Je n'ai aucun mérite, crois-moi. C'est grâce aux autres, à tous ceux qui me soutiennent que je puise l'énergie pour écrire ainsi J_

_**RapistPanda** : Je ne t'en veux pas, je sais à quel point c'est dure de poster une review depuis un portable. Je fais tout le temps la même chose ou alors je lisais les nouveaux chapitres en cours x) Merci pour ta review !_

_**Soh** : Ne t'en fais pas : Je vais la finir finalement ! On m'en a convaincu ;) Merci pour cette belle review, je suis contente que ma fiction te plait ainsi !_

_**CrazyDodge** : Relève-toi, se mettre à genoux pour ça n'est pas nécessaire ! Le voici, ton nouveau chapitre ;)_

_**Trisha** : Deux à me supplier à genoux… Mais arrêtez bon sang ! x)_

_**lither lone** : Ton exemple concernant les notes d'auteur « petit délire avec ma pousse de bambou à moi » m'a littéralement tué de rire ! Je rigolais toute seule ! Niveau caractère du personnage, je ne peux pas le respecter ce genre de relation est bien trop complexe pour moi, je suis désolée… Ta review était magnifique, merci !_

_**Manu** : Merci, je l'ai trouvé, ce courage ! ;)_

_**Cecelaw** : Petite curieuse, tu ne sauras rien avant le chapitre comprenant tout ce qui concerne les pulsions de Zoro ! Héhé, je veux voir comment vous allez réagir face à ce qu'il va se passer :3_

_**Giulia** : Comme pour Cecelaw, tu seras tout dans le chapitre prochain :3_

* * *

**Départ pour la France.**

Trois jours... Trois jours qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sortir du dojo à cause de cette foutue pluie qui ne s'arrêtait pas. Ces vacances avaient si bien commencées... Mais Zoro avait du boulot et Sanji voulait à tout prix aider pour son restaurant. Ils furent donc contraints de partir le temps d'une accalmie. Ils saluèrent un par un chaque résident et ceux-ci leur prêtèrent de quoi se protéger du sol gadouilleux et de la pluie. Sanji s'était très bien fait accepté, les autres se souciant à peine qu'ils soient ensemble ou pas, et avait même tissé quelques liens avec quelques personnes de son âge. Il avait eut le droit quelques cours de kendo donner par son amant, lui montrant la posture, la façon de frapper son adversaire, et lui avait apprit la maitrise de soi lorsqu'ils avaient été seuls, pouvant ainsi déstabiliser son élève en lui faisant des choses pas très anodines avant de se rétracter et de faire passer ça pour un "entrainement". Un soir, ils étaient tous les deux sous un abri non-clos, profitant de la fraîcheur que créait la pluie pour s'oublier tous les deux, ensembles. Sanji avait tout particulièrement aimé ce moment avec Zoro, il avait pu découvrir une autre facette de cet homme, encore une fois. Et puis l'autre lui avait sourit tendrement avant de le jeter sous la pluie glaciale, soit-disant pour l' "entrainer".

Mais tout a une fin et pour cette escapade tout se finissait en botte de pluie et parapluie.

- J'en reviens pas... Roronoa Zoro, le GRAND RORONOA ZORO porte des bottes de pluie LÉOPARD. Très élégantes, ma foi.

Sanji entendit grogner devant lui, et se retint de rire. Il devait se tenir derrière le bretteur, le chemin était trop mince pour qu'ils passent à deux, il ne pouvait donc pas voir le visage de son aîné.

- Oui bah hein, c'est à l'une des épeistes que l'on a croisé le premier jour, marmonna Zoro.

- Mais oui bien sur, tu devrais assumer ta part de féminité, Zoro-kun, fit le cuisinier d'une voix aguicheuse.

Le milliardaire, surprit, ne put le cacher à son interlocuteur, aux vues de la magnifique glissade qu'il effectua après entendu son prénom prononcé si sensuellement par son cadet, terminant sa course à terre, les fesses plus très au sec. Il ne put que se sentir vexé en entendant Sanji partir dans un rire fou alors que tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas prononcé son prénom ainsi, il n'aurait pas été surpris et n'aurait pas glissé ainsi.

- C'est ça, rigole... menaça le bretteur qui se releva, constatant ainsi les dégats. La gadoue avait taché tout son jean noir, faisant de ce dernier un jean mort, finissant très certainement à la Croix-Rouge ou quelque chose du genre.

Après avoir supporté les moqueries du blond et ses rires tout le long du trajet malgré qu'il tentait de s'excuser de sa réaction, ils arrivèrent enfin à la voiture du milliardaire qui retira son jean avant d'entrer dedans, le mettant dans un sac plastique pour ne rien salir d'autre. Il en prit deux autres pour y mettre leurs bottes pleines de boues dans le même but et plaça tout ça dans le coffre, se baladant en boxer noir/t-shirt/chaussures sur la route, attisant furieusement l'envie du blond.

- Si je conduisais et que je te croiserais ainsi en train de te balader, je m'arrêterais, te baillonnerais et te violerais dans ma voiture.

Il entendit un "crétin" provenant de l'arrière de la voiture avant que Zoro ne s'installe enfin, toujours en boxer, et démarre le bolide. Après une vingtaine de minutes, il se tourna vers Sanji.

- T'es content de toi ? Je dois rester en boxer jusqu'à chez moi. Comment je vais faire moi après pour sortir de ma bagnole ?

Sanji ricana en repensant à la chute tandis que le Vert s'arrêtait sur une petite impasse, planqués derrière des arbres.

- Pas ma faute si j'ai heurté un sujet sensible ! répliqua le blondin.

- N'importe quoi... s'exaspéra Zoro en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le cuistot, lui, se détacha du siège et prit place sur les cuisses de son amant.

- Faut voir le bon côté des choses : tu auras moins de couches à enlever pour ce qui va suivre, soupira sensuellement le futur grand Chef de Tokyo à l'homme prisonnier sous lui.

Ce dernier en frissonna, le programme que lui proposait l'homme sur lui était vraiment alléchant. Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de sortir un faible "pervers" de sa bouche.

- À qui la faute cette fois-ci ? Tu n'avais qu'à pas me brancher dans le domaine du sexe, tu ne t'en prends qu'à toi, fit narquoisement le cuisinier.

- Toi, il va falloir te surveiller de près, tu risquerais de devenir une véritable bête du sexe, répondit faiblement Roronoa en approchant sa tête de la future "bête du sexe".

- Disons que j'aurais bien retenu les leçons de mon maître, Roi, non, As dans la matière, répliqua Sanji, souriant et plongeant lentement vers ces lèvres si tentantes.

Zoro ne put retenir un petit rire, amusé des répliques de son partenaire.

- Parce que tu comptes me quitter pour aller montrer ce que tu as appris à d'autres ?

Le vert avait légèrement eut la voix chevrotante en prononçant cette phrase, il ne voulait perdre quelqu'un comme Sanji, pas après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Peu importe ce qu'il s'inventait comme excuses, il était forcé d'avouer que depuis qu'il connaissait cet homme, il s'était métamorphosé. Il ne savait pas encore dans quel domaine mais tout ce qu'il savait c'était qu'il ne pouvait plus se passer de cette petite brindille d'or qui risquait à chaque instant de lui filer entre les doigts. Alors il fut soulagé d'entendre celui-ci lui répondre à la négation.

- Non, je n'envisage pas cela.

Puis leurs lèvres s'étaient frôlées jusqu'à entrer en contact entièrement, il l'avait embrassé, l'avait cajolé, tout ça se finissant sur la banquette arrière une nouvelle fois, le blond toujours plus entreprenant à chaque fois.

* * *

Il était enfin chez lui, dans son nouvel appartement en compagnie de Robin. Après être rentré de ses "vacances" il alla prendre une bonne douche et alla se coucher, épuisé de cette semaine passée, mais Ô combien heureux. Ce week end, samedi, il avait rendez-vous chez le bretteur, devant se faire ausculter par un médecin. Cela lui laissait quatre jours pour trouver un fournisseur en alimentation pour son restaurant, celui-ci ouvrant la semaine prochaine. « Bordel, faut que je me bouge ! »

Après une bonne sieste de trois grosses heures pendant lesquelles Robin avait eut envie de partir faire quelques courses, il fit quelques recherches sur internet mais abandonna bien vite, ne trouvant personne dans ses budgets.

- Tu devrais demander à ton petit-ami, il devrait pouvoir t'aider. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, fit une voix froide dans son dos.

Sanji sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à voir son amie rousse. Il se leva d'un bond malgré son état pas très présentable dut à l'absence d'habits hormis de son boxer, lui compta fleurette, comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Nami-san, tu es toujours aussi belle ! Quelle joie de te revoir !

- Oui, oui. Moi aussi, répondit-elle, hautaine.

Le blond fronça les sourcils. Si elle se comportait ainsi c'est que ça n'allait vraiment pas et que ça allait chauffer pour son matricule. Attendez... Elle avait dit "petit-ami" tout à l'heure ? Saurait-elle pour lui et... ?

- Bon, débuta-t-elle en s'asseyant dans le canapé. Je vois que tu as enfin jeté ton dévolu. Tu cachais bien ton jeu...

- Nami-san je-

- Te fatigues pas, oui, je suis au courant pour toi et le mécène de la fac. En même temps tu aurais pus te douter que j'allais vous suivre.

Le visage de Sanji se referma et s'asseya dans un fauteuil en face de la photographe, montrant à quel point se savoir espionné l'énervait. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son amie ait fait ça. Il la savait tétue, il savais que lorsqu'elle voulait quelque chose elle pouvait faire des choses horribles mais l'espionner, ça, ça lui restait en travers de la gorge.

- Tu es mauvaise Nami.

- Je sais.

- Tout ça pour arriver à tes fins.

- Exact.

- Mais tu peux toujours courir Nami, tu peux toujours utiliser tes "charmes", rien ne m'intéresse en toi. Limite, ce que tu as fait, nous espionner, me répugne de ta personne.

Cette phrase claqua violemment dans l'air, coupant la respiration de Nami. Jamais Sanji n'avait été aussi dur, aussi violent avec une femme, et encore moins avec elle. Elle reprit cependant contenance et lâcha :

- C'est sûr, tout ce qui t'intéresse ce sont ceux qui ont un truc qui pend entre les jambes. À force de vouloir aimer les filles, les idolâtrer, tu en es devenu une.

- Détrompe-toi. Je ne suis pas attiré par tous les mecs, mais par un seul être qui s'est avéré être un homme.

- Ne vas pas me faire croire que tu ressens ne serait-ce qu'une once de sentiments pour lui, tu n'en as que pour son fric.

- Nous ne sommes pas tous comme toi, Nami. Cela signifierait alors que les gens riches comme lui doivent rester seuls, de peur de se faire piquer son argent par son/sa compagnon/compagne ? Toi et ton obsession de l'argent te rendrait capable de le faire.

Elle eut un rire que l'on pourrait définir comme hautain.

- Ne me fais pas rire Sanji, tu-

- Tu rigoles seule, en tout cas. C'est pourtant très sérieux comme sujet. Sors de chez moi, tu ne me respectes pas, mes choix sont à moi seul, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi tu devrais être ici en ma présence.

Il se leva donc, canalisant sa colère contre cette femme. Jamais il n'avait sentit une telle haine contre une femme, pas même contre sa propre mère qui l'avait abandonné à ses six ans. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, vraiment pas. Il se dirigea vers la porte et invita du regard la photographe à le suivre pour qu'elle sorte de chez lui. Il lui ouvrit la porte, fixant la rousse qui se levait du canapé et se retourna pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec les deux frères, accompagnés d'un grand brun aux tâches de rousseurs. Franky avait le poing en l'air, prêt à frapper à la porte qui fut ouverte avant qu'il ne le fasse.

- Oh, on dérange peut-être ? fit Roronoa en fusillant du regard la rousse, tout en notant le peu d'habits qu'avait son partenaire.

Sanji ne répondit pas, les yeux ronds, regardant le troisième homme présent.

- Ace ? demanda-t-il après quelques minutes.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et sourit de toutes ses dents, heureux de revoir son ami.

- Vous vous connaissez ? fit Franky. Mais c'est SUPER bien ! On a pas besoin de faire les présentations !

Nami, elle, se jeta sur le brun, à priori très contente de le revoir. Pas besoin de préciser qu'elle l'étouffa avec sa poitrine, comme elle le faisait avec chaque homme. Après avoir réussit à s'extirper de la poigne de la rousse, il alla vers Sanji tout en lui demandant des nouvelles de son petit-frère, s'il avait bien pris soin de lui pendant sa longue absence.

- Luffy va parfaitement bien ! Il sera très heureux de savoir que tu es de retour parmi nous après ce long voyage !

- Attends Ace, Luffy est ton frère ? Ce glouton sans fond et impossible à canaliser ? demanda Zoro.

- Yosh ! Tu l'as rencontré ? C'est super !

- Ouais, ouais...

Après avoir fait comprendre à Nami qu'elle était de trop et qu'elle devait partir, il fit entrer les autres, courant dans sa chambre pour s'habiller correctement. Il entendait les trois hommes discuter dans le salon, parlant d'un certain Law, médecin et meilleur ami du brun. Il revint rapidement, habillé d'un jean clair plutôt serré et d'un t-shirt simple, ne voulant pas miser dans quelque chose de trop "habillé".

- Eh Sanji, il s'est passé quoi avec Nami ? Ça m'étonne qu'elle ne soit pas restée, surtout que tu ne l'ai pas retenu.

- Laisse tomber Ace, elle a fait quelque chose qui, franchement, m'horripile.

Surpris du ton dur qu'avait utilisé son ami, Ace ne dit rien et alla prendre deux bouteilles de sake dans le frigidaire et une bouteille de cola pour Franky.

- Ah, y'a que deux bouteilles de sake.

- Pas grave, je n'en bois pas, répondit Sanji en s'asseyant. Que me voulez-vous, au fait ?

Zoro ouvrit sa bouteille et but quelques gorgées avant de répondre.

- On voulait savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous sur le continent. Je dois aller voir quelqu'un d'important en France, alors si ça t'intéresse...

- Et puis vu que je sais que tu as toujours rêvé d'y aller, c'est l'occasion !, coupa Ace.

Sanji fit un petit sourire.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous embêter avec ça. Et puis j'ai encore pleins de choses à faire avant l'ouverture du restaurant...

Le vert s'approcha de lui et lui tira une oreille.

- Tu n'écoutes donc pas ? J'ai dis que je m'en occupais.

- C'est quand même mon restaurant ! Je n'aurais quasiment rien fait pour le construire !

- Chut. Ace, prépare-lui sa valise.

Ce dernier fonça dans la chambre du blond sous les protestations de celui-ci, et lui fit sa valise en quatrième vitesse. Il sortit de la chambre et découvrit un Sanji saucissonné dans la couverture du canapé, le bretteur assis confortablement sur sa prise. Franky criait des "SUPER" partout, clamant haut et fort qu'ils allaient s'éclater pendant ces quelques jours entre mecs.

- Uh ? Robin ne vient pas ?

- Non, elle a un entretien pile-poil quand on part, fit tristement Franky.

Ace, réanima la gaieté du bleu en parlant de leur itinéraire et de ce qu'ils allaient faire durant les entretiens de Zoro.

- On... va faire la tournée des restaurants de Paris ? Tu ne changeras jamais Ace, tu ressembles bien à ton frère sur ce point !

- Héhé ! Bon, faut y aller, Brook nous attend demain à la première heure ! Et puis faudra profité un max de nos deux jours là-bas, c'est pas souvent que l'on va dans un pays où la bouffe des restau' est si bonne !

Zoro se leva et libéra son prisonnier, et le traîna vers la sortie tandis que ce dernier pensait à quel point il serait fatigué en rentrant. Ce sera bien, d'être sur les rotules pour l'ouverture du restaurant la semaine prochaine...

* * *

_YOSH. Un chapitre qui ne devait pas être sortit avant lundi mais qui, grâce à ce merveilleux iPad, peut être publié ! Merci iPad !_

_bon, sinon, ce chapitre est beauuuuuuuuuucouuuuuuuuuuuup plus long que les derniers, hein ? x) J'ai eu de l'inspiration, disons...  
__J'ai réduit à néant les espoirs de Nami mais sinon ça va, hein :3 Brouf, j'espère que ça a plu._

_Review ?_

_Beusous,_

_Shino._


	15. Chapter 15

**Ô belle France.**

- Et bien Zoro, aucune femmelette ne t'a tapé dans l'oeil ? hurla Ace, posant sa bouteille de rhum sur la table basse.

Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le brun, et lui répondit tout aussi fort.

- Non. Je n'en ai pas envie ce soir, le rendez-vous de demain est bien trop important, il faut que je sois en forme !

La musique lui vrillait les tympans, l'odeur de transpiration lui donnait envie de vomir mais Franky avait vraiment voulu l'emmener avec eux pour leur première soirée en France. L'ambiance changeait vraiment du Japon, et heureusement que Sanji savait parler plus ou moins français car sans lui, ils seraient dans de beaux draps. Il regarda Ace qui sembla surpris de sa réponse avant de le voir se lever et rejoindre une jeune française aux cheveux bleus.

- Ça-y-est, on a perdu notre Ace ! Ria Franky.

- Il n'a pas changé, en tout cas ! Toujours aussi tombeur !, fit Sanji, amusé.

Zoro vit Ace emmener dans un coin la fille pour après disparaître. En même pas cinq minutes, il avait déjà une conquête dans ses bras. Son regard parcouru la salle où des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes dansaient collées-serrées, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que les gens pouvaient se dire. Il finit par tomber sur Sanji qui arborait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres tout en regardant les personnes danser. Il étouffa un bâillement, visiblement épuisé par la journée qui venait de se dérouler. C'est vrai que, juste après être descendu de l'avion, ils n'avaient pas eu de temps de se reposer, Brook, un ami musicien de Franky, les avait emmené visiter la capitale avant même de déposer leurs bagages à leur hôtel. Celles-ci avaient été transportées jusque dans la voiture du musicien et n'avaient toujours pas bougé de cette dernière.

- Désolé les amis, mais je dois y aller, il se fait tard ! Yohohohoho !

Ce que ce rire pouvait emmerder le bretteur... Il fit tout de même un petit geste de la main mais Sanji retint l'homme à la coupe afro.

- Eh Brook, comment on fait pour nos bagages, abruti ?

Ah, ce blond avait bien fait de s'en souvenir, il avait complètement zappé ça.

- Euhm, je ne pense pas que vous voudriez rentrer tout de suite... En plus votre ami est, comment dire... occupé ! Yohohohohohoho !

Ace arriva à ce moment-là, les cheveux ébouriffés et un sourire niais collé au visage. Un bout de papier dépassait légèrement de son pantacourt, où un numéro était écrit.

- Déjà ? Firent Zoro et Franky, surpris de le voir revenir si vite.

- Ouais... ! Non, en fait, on s'est fait chopés par un vigile...

Tous le regardèrent d'un air blasé tandis que Sanji se levait, suivant le musicien.

- Moi je vais à l'hôtel, la nuit a été courte...

- Bah attends, on vient avec toi ! Ce ne sera pas **super** cool sans toi ! répliqua Franky en se levant lui aussi, suivit de Zoro.

Ace les suivit alors, n'ayant pas trop le choix. Après tout, il s'en fichait, d'après ce qu'il avait compris la jeune fille Vivi lui avait donné son numéro pour se revoir très vite. Et il comptait bien le faire ! Cette fille, bien qu'elle soit timide, était parfaite pour lui ! Douce, délicate, attentionnée... Ce n'était pas parce qu'un vigile les avait attrapés en pleine action la raison pour laquelle il était revenu si vite, mais juste que sa belle n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin qu'un baiser.

Les cinq hommes montèrent dans la voiture, un chouia serrés. Sanji était entouré de la carrure imposante de Franky et d'Ace qui ne décrochait pas un mot, rêveur. Le temps du trajet, Sanji pensa à sa courte nuit durant le vol.

Ace et Franky n'ayant voulu d'un Zoro baveur sur leurs épaules, ils s'étaient arrangés pour que ce soit Sanji qui s'y colle, ignorant totalement que les deux amants ne demandaient que ça. Bien qu'en classe « Business », le vert trouva un moyen de s'effondrer sur les genoux du blond pendant son sommeil, étant tombé dans les bras de Morphée alors que les roues de l'avion n'avaient pas encore quitté le sol. D'abord gêné, il le laissa faire et attendit que les autres s'endorment pour s'autoriser à entremêler ses doigts avec les cours cheveux verts du squatteur. Il s'endormit une bonne heure plus tard, bien que le sommeil ne fut pas bien long.

Sanji fut tiré de ses pensées alors qu'il commençait à somnoler. Ils étaient enfin arrivés, ils allaient pouvoir souffler. Bien sûr, l'hôtel qu'avait réservé le bretteur n'était pas un vulgaire deux étoiles, oh non. Remerciant Brook, ils entrèrent dans la majestueuse bâtisse.

- Bon les gars, va falloir se répartir en groupe de deux, fit Zoro.

- Je refuse de dormir avec toi Zoro-Bro, tu ronfles beaucoup trop fort ! Se précipita Franky, connaissant par le billet de Robin la relation des deux hommes.

- Quoi ?! Zoro ronfle ?! Hors de question que je dorme avec ! S'exclama Ace.

- Merci les gars, répondit-il, blasé. Il se tourna vers Sanji qui piquait du nez plus qu'autre chose. Tu veux dormir avec eux, au point où j'en suis...

Le blond fit un signe négatif de la tête, bien trop fatigué pour parler. N'étant malheureusement pas au même endroit, Sanji et Zoro prirent un ascenseur différent d'Ace et Franky. A trois heures du matin, peu étaient les personnes vagabondant dans l'hôtel, permettant à Zoro de profiter de cette occasion pour redonner du peps au blond. Qui a dit qu'il était innocent concernant la grande distance qui séparait les deux chambres qu'il avait réservées ... ?

Un sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres lorsqu'il entra dans l'ascenseur avec le cuisinier. A peine les portes s'étaient refermées qu'il plaqua un blond complètement amorphe contre celles-ci. Le choc eut le don de le réveiller alors que des lèvres se plaquèrent violemment contre les siennes. A peine eut-il compris ce qui lui arrivait qu'un gémissement lui échappa tandis qu'une main vicieuse avait déjà son membre en main. Complètement étourdi, Sanji s'accrocha aux épaules larges du bretteur et noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches, se faisant embrasser férocement par ce dernier. Il vit sa chemise être arrachée violemment, Zoro étant visiblement légèrement impatient.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et, ne lâchant pas sa proie, le bretteur se précipita vers la chambre qu'il avait réservée, passe son badge tout en plaquant l'homme qu'il embrassait toujours contre la porte et s'engouffra dans la suite, fonçant vers la chambre où il retrouva leurs valises emmenées plus tôt par un jeune bagagiste. Il balança les chaussures du blond à travers la pièce suivit des siennes et balança à moitié son compagnon sur le lit moelleux.

Désormais bien réveillé et n'ayant absolument plus envie de dormir, Sanji attira violemment son amant à lui, clairement décidé à passer un bout de sa nuit dans les bras de cet homme.

* * *

- Dis, t'avais pas dit à Ace que tu voulais dormir le plus possible pour ton rendez-vous de demain ? Demanda Sanji.

Son corps recouvert d'une algue humaine demandait plus que du repos, complètement lessivé de tout ce sport nocturne. Mais il était bien là, sentant le souffle désormais régulier de Zoro s'échouer dans son cou, là où s'était nichée la tête de ce dernier. Celui-ci semblait lui aussi lutter contre le sommeil, souriant légèrement.

- Ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour rentrer plus vite aussi. Et puis, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je suis déjà pris, non ? répondit-il en chuchotant, ses forces pour résister disparaissant.

Se positionnant un peu mieux et laissant son corps nu épouser les formes de celui qui lui servait de matelas, bien décidé à dormir ainsi, il n'attendit pas plus longtemps et n'entendant pas de réponse de l'autre homme il s'endormit, ronflant très légèrement seulement. Sanji sourit en entendant la dernière phrase du bretteur et se laissa bercer, plongeant lentement dans les limbes du sommeil.

La chaleur disparut de son corps, le réveillant. Sanji ouvrit difficilement les yeux, la lumière du soleil s'infiltrant à travers les rideaux les agressant. Il vit Zoro s'ébouriffer les cheveux, assis au bord du lit. Il rapprocha son corps du vert et attrapa ses hanches.

- Oh, je t'ai réveillé ? Désolé.

Il n'obtint qu'un « Hm. » de la part du blondin qui se colla un peu plus contre lui.

- Je dois y aller Sanji si je ne veux pas être en retard.

Il reçut la même réponse ce qui lui soutira un soupire. Il réussit difficilement à s'extirper des bras de Sanji qui n'était pas vraiment décidé à le laisser tranquille et alla prendre une douche avant de s'habiller. Il l'a joua cool, une simple chemise blanche, un veston noir et un pantalon de la même couleur. Repassant dans la chambre, il vit que Sanji n'avait pas changé de place et s'approcha de lui. Il put constater qu'il s'était déjà rendormi et il se pencha pour lui embrasser le cou. Un soupire s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de sa victime tandis qu'il se redressa lui-même surpris de son geste. La niaiserie commençait à s'emparer de lui, quelle horreur ! Il secoua la tête de droite à gauche pour s'éclaircir les idées et déposa un bout de papier sur les affaires de Sanji, lui disant d'appeler Ace et Franky une fois qu'il sera réveillé pour faire la tournée de Paris approfondie pendant que lui serait à son rendez-vous. Il partit alors, laissant un badge au blond et se fit violence pour ne pas faire demi-tour, le réveiller et faire quelques « calins » sous la couette.

* * *

Quinze heures de l'après-midi, et toujours aucune nouvelle de Zoro. Cette réunion durait plus longtemps que prévue, elle avait pourtant démarré à dix heures ce matin-là... Sanji fit la moue, dégoûté que le bretteur ne soit pas là pour admirer cette magnifique capitale. Paris faisait partit de ses rêves, elle et sa gastronomie française, ses restaurants prestigieux... Il était sur un petit nuage ! Ce midi il eut la chance de manger dans un très grand restaurant parisien, savourant chaque aliment, chaque gorgée de vin, pas comme ce crétin d'Ace qui bouffait comme un gros porc. Il eut même le privilège d'être reçu par le Chef, lui donnant quelques recettes françaises incontournables au passage.

Grâce à son français plus que correct il put dialoguer avec quelques personnes tandis que Franky et Ace étaient à la ramasse et préféraient aller jouer les parfaits petits touristes en visitant la Tour Eiffel, le Trocadéro, tout ce qui était impératif de voir. Cependant, ils zappèrent le Louvre, mais Franky prit une doc' pour Robin, les musées et eux, ce n'était pas compatible.

Ils croisèrent d'autres japonais qui eux étaient juste de passage pendant quelques heures, ayant déjà visiter la capitale. Suivant les conseils de leurs compatriotes, ils allèrent se détendre au Jardin des Tuileries, profitant des dernières heures de soleil.

Sanji leva les yeux au ciel, appréciant le paysage qui l'entourait. Il se sentait bien ici. Pourquoi ne pas venir s'installer en France ? Oui mais il allait ouvrir un restaurant à Tokyo... Il dut se résoudre profiter de ces derniers instants qu'il passera sur ce bout de paradis, si possible Zoro en sa compagnie.

En parlant du loup, le téléphone de Franky sonna. Ce dernier décrocha, et porta le téléphone à son oreille.

- Mushi mushi ? - ... - No problem, Bro'. T'es où là ? - ... - NON ! Tu restes où tu es ! On vient te chercher ! Manquerait plus qu'on doive aller à l'autre bout de la ville pour te retrouver ! - ... - Tu restes là et tu te tais !

Franky raccrocha violemment.

- Non mais il est complètement taré ! Il voulait nous rejoindre à pieds ! Franchement, mais qui m'a fichu un frère pareil ! S'exaspéra-t-il sous les regards rieurs d'Ace et Sanji.

Ils partirent tous les trois chercher le « Marimo en détresse » dixit Sanji et après quelques minutes de marche en silence, Ace reprit la parole.

- Eh les mecs...

Les deux se retournèrent vers lui, intrigués.

- J'ai faim.

- Avec tout ce que tu as bouffé ce midi ?! T'es un grand malade !

Après s'être assuré qu'Ace ne filerait pas en douce (ils l'ont attaché au poignet de Franky), ils reprirent leur route.

- Bon, ce soir on reprend l'avion les gars, alors après avoir récupéré Zoro, on va dévaliser toutes les boutiques pour ramener un max de trucs au Japon, ok ?

Un cris de guerre et un rattrapage d'une algue sur patte plus tard, les magasins furent dévalisés, autant que les boutiques de souvenirs que les boutiques de fringues et nourriture. Heureusement que le retour se faisait dans un jet privé qui partirait d'un petit Aéroclub, la quantité astronomique de toutes choses confondues qu'ils ramenaient au Japon ne seraient jamais passée...

* * *

_Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus long... Mais j'en garde encore pour le prochain, qui sera certainement le dernier._

_Alors, pas trop frustrée bande de perverses ? Je ne suis pas gentille en ce moment, je n'écris pas de lemon en entier..._

_Ah, oui ! Je viens de cmmencer une nouvelle fiction "Opération séduction !" étant donné que Disparu et celle-ci vont très bientôt se terminer ! (Je m'auto-fais de la pub.)_

_**Allez, une petite review pour que la suite arrive plus vite ?** :yeux de chat potté:_

_Bisous, Shino._


End file.
